Est Immanens
by Coldie-Winter-Rose
Summary: [Medieval & Fantasy Au] Unidos en un matrimonio en conveniencia, los herederos de los reinos de Antaria y Saadalsud deben aprender a convivir en armonía y sobrellevar las dificultades, para cumplir con la misión que el Alto Destino les otorgó. Sin embargo, para el indomito Milo, el portador de la legendaria espada de Antaria no será tarea fácil [Yaoi]
1. Capitulo 1: Incierto

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya

 **Personajes:** Milo de Escorpio, Camus de Acuario

 **Genero:** Aventura, Romance

 **Advertencias:** Shounen-Ai / Yaoi

 **Dedicatoria:** A mi preciada amiga Yuuly. Sin ella no hubiese sido posible formular esta linda historia hace dos años. También a Leika quien me hizo correcciones. Ademas de los lectores, quienes deciden darle una oportunidad a este proyecto en el cual creo fervientemente y pongo mi corazón.

 **Capitulo I**

 **Incierto**

Era casi el amanecer, y aunque el galopar de los caballos no causaba agitación al carruaje, algo más mantenía al joven heredero de Antaria desvelado. Le había sido imposible conciliar el sueño en las horas nocturnas, aunque sus ojos ardían y su conciencia parecía perderse entre el agotamiento, se preguntó si esta era la forma en que pasaban sus últimas horas de vida los bandidos y asesinos condenados a muerte, esperando en silencio el cumplimiento de su destino ante el patíbulo, aunque para él nada de lo que ocurriría se relacionaba con la muerte de su cuerpo, o al menos eso esperaba. Por un instante el carruaje se detuvo, abriéndose la puerta de este, para dejar ver el apacible rostro del canciller, responsable de guiarlo hasta los límites establecidos

–Pronto llegaremos, su majestad. No tiene de que preocuparse– Mu notó la mirada poco amable del príncipe, más decidió ignorarla. Por su mentor, el Sumo Sacerdote de AltoDestino, era lo menos que podía hacer, escoltar al joven Príncipe, su amigo de la infancia además, a su próximo destino, la corte de la Casa Aurore, en las tierras de la brisa helada de Saadalsud

–No te di permiso para asumir lo que crees que me inquieta– Milo se sentía traicionado por el joven de mirada apacible. Lo conocía desde la infancia, y compartían más que su edad y juguetes, pero ahora el cooperaba con la mentira que lo traía a tierras lejanas, para unirse a otra persona de quien poco conocía, excepto que la misma no salía de su castillo y su aspecto, eran desconocidos por los reinos que al igual que Antaria, se guiaban por las reglas del AltoDestino, el mismo que lo señalaba como parte de una historia y de un compromiso del cual no quería formar.

–Bien– Dicho aquello Mu retomó su posición

Transcurrieron un par de horas desde su última parada, en las cuales Milo rememoró viejos recuerdos del palacio de Antaria, sus escapadas a la capital, las personas que lo conocían, al igual que el olor del mar y de la costa de desembarco. Recordó las lágrimas de su hermana pequeña la noche antes de partir, el listón que ella misma tomó de su cabello para atarlo al de él. Ninguna de esas experiencias volverían, tan solo para cumplir un mandato del AltoDestino, uniéndose a un príncipe del cual solo rumores existían, como aquellos en los que relataban como su piel se caía, o de sus ojos con cataratas y el único diente que existía en su boca. Supuso que debía haber una razón para que el príncipe heredero de Saadalsud no se dejase ver, pero Milo ya no quería pensar en nada escabroso por los momentos. El carruaje se detuvo, y con este, la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Milo no les daría el gusto de ver más allá de lo que él quería mostrarles. Ajustó su espada, Antaria, el máximo tesoro de la corona que heredaría algún día, permitiéndose ver firme, imponente, al igual que los celestes que permanecían impenetrables ante las miradas de los guardias y escoltas. Frente a ellos, hizo acto de presencia una figura masculina de cabellos verdes y vestimentas purpuras, al igual que sus ojos, resguardados por los cristales de los anteojos, que Milo encontró familiar en los maestros que le obligaron a aprender el idioma de Saadalsud. Según le había explicado Mu horas antes, se trataba del Duque de Krest, Degel, el hermano mayor del príncipe heredero y su mano derecha. A Milo le parecía extraño que no fuese ese el heredero, pero según las tradiciones de Saadalsud, es el hermano siguiente al mayor el que hereda la corona, ya que un rey debe gobernar con pureza, y es el mayor quien lo asiste como consejero principal y Jefe de Estado a su lado. Es el hermano mayor quien representa la rigidez de las normas, la política interna y externa y el conocimiento. Se trataba del cargo de mayor jerarquía luego del Rey. Degel se veía relativamente joven, pese a su expresión de estoicismo. Eso le daba a entender a Milo que al menos, su futuro esposo era alguien joven.

Los pensamientos de Milo se esfumaron al sentir un sutil golpe del baston que Mu llevaba en su mano, a modo de indicarle que debían acercarse al Duque. Mu fue el primero en hablar, tras una leve reverencia

–Su alteza, Duque de Krest, me dirijo a usted en representación del trono de Antaria. Su majestad, el joven Príncipe Milo, heredero del trono, ha venido con el objeto de cumplir con la ceremonia– Mu bajó su rostro, inmutable, respetuoso. Milo solo miraba fijamente al Duque de Krest

–Puede usted descansar. En cuanto al joven príncipe, si no es molestia, quisiera pedirle que nos acompañe al recinto donde daremos inicio a la ceremonia de inicio– Degel era un hombre directo, firme pero a su vez mantenía un tono de suavidad para el heredero de Antaria, lo veía joven y después de todo, el sería aquel que conviviría junto a su hermano.

Milo no respondió, tan solo asintió para seguir al Duque hasta las afueras de una pequeña edificación, un monasterio en medio de la nada, no lejos de ellos, que en otros tiempos servía de refugio para los que buscaban descanso y amabilidad en medio de su viaje. Ahora se trataba del puente entre Antaria y Saadalsud, un territorio neutral en donde Milo dejaría atrás a su familia, para adoptar la tradición y costumbre de la casa real de Aurore, del reino de Saadalsud. Milo sabía lo que significaba. Una vez que entrara a ese lugar, dejaría atrás por completo la vida que conocía tras su cálido reino. Giró sobre sus talones para ver a aquellos que lo acompañaron, en especial al canciller, quien alargó su brazo para despedirse de este, no como el príncipe, sino como el chico jovial y aventurero que lo hizo meterse en infinitas travesuras

–Ahora somos adultos, con un destino que cumplir– Mu esperaba el saludo de Milo, esperando que comprendiese su papel. Milo estrechó su mano, abrazándolo inesperadamente, sin pensarlo, al descubrir en el momento la realidad de la que ahora formaba parte. Tras estrechar las manos de los guardias y contener sus emociones sin decir palabra alguna, se dio la vuelta para encontrar al intermediario al cual despreciaba, a través de sus cristales, preguntándose si acaso había alguien con emociones allí. Siguió los pasos de Degel al entrar al recinto.

Un par de monjes los guiaron al interior del monasterio hasta llegar a una puerta, la cual descubierta, permitía ver una amplia habitación, decorada a último momento.

–Después de usted– Degel indicó a Milo el acceso a la habitación, quien solo asintió, observando a su alrededor los finos candelabros, la cama decorada con tonos blancos y azules, propios de la casa Aurore. Milo supuso que aquello solía ser una bodega, desocupada para la ocasión, a juzgar por el penetrante olor a alimentos y sal que llegaba a sus fosas. No quiso probar alimento alguno desde el día anterior, pero más que hambre, sentía náuseas y un desagrado profundo hacia todo lo que el momento representaba para él. Degel le siguió, y detrás de ellos los dos monjes, quienes cerraron la puerta.

– ¿Qué asunto tan importante tiene el futuro rey debe atender que envía un emisario a recibir a su prometido, en la víspera de su matrimonio? ¿O acaso no toma esto con la seriedad que debería?– Milo dejó descansar sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, soltando palabras que pretendían ser acidas como su humor

–El Príncipe heredero está atendiendo compromisos previos al matrimonio. En este momento se encuentra realizando uno de los rituales más importantes previo a la boda. Al igual que usted, en este momento. Ahora le pediré que se desvista completamente, antes de comenzar

– ¿Qué pretendes? – La petición le tomó desprevenido, e hizo enfurecer a Milo

–Según el acuerdo, al ser un miembro de la casa Aurore, usted debe desprenderse de todas aquellas pertenencias que lo vinculen a tierras extranjeras, a excepción de su espada– El Duque de Krest acomodó el tabique de sus anteojos con el dedo índice mientras cada monje se ubicaba a los lados de Milo, esperando a que este extendiera sus brazos para ayudarlo a desvestirse

– ¿No crees que yo mismo pueda desvestirme? Suficiente tengo con que me arrebaten otras cosas– El heredero de Antaria sentía su sangre hervir y su rostro arder

–Si usted lo prefiere así, entonces sírvase de hacerlo, pero debo permanecer en la habitación- Degel era paciente ante el reto del chico. Con una mirada a los religiosos, estos comprendieron, retirándose sigilosamente –Es la tradición de Aurore que un miembro de la casa por nacimiento observe la investidura del nuevo miembro– Informó el joven Duque mientras Milo desataba el listón de su cabello para ajustarlo en su espada, sin que el otro lo notase.

– ¿Debe mantener los ojos puestos en mi piel como parte de la tradición? – Retador, Milo se despojó de las prendas que cubrían su torso

–No existe una norma para eso, pero debo asegurarme de que solo vista las telas de Saadalsud, al igual que las joyas– Degel se mantuvo estoico –Ahora sírvase de escoger los atuendos que se encuentran en el baúl. Dejo a su criterio la ropa que usted crea conveniente para vestir– Señaló un enorme cofre con bordes dorados.

Milo quiso golpearlo, su puño apretado lo pedía, incluso sus uñas enterradas contra la palma de su mano señalaban la ira y la humillación a la que sería expuesto. ¿Qué tal fácil era huir? Pero no iba a darle el gusto. Emitió un gruñido antes de dirigirse al cajón indicado. Lo abrió para encontrarse con que el gusto del Duque para la ropa no era nada malo, sino bastante impecable. Lo que más le atrajo entre las telas fue un doublet blanco, con detalles dorados en las mangas y solapas, al igual que el indigo que buscaba predominar, pero eran los bordes rojizos alrededor del azul lo que llamó la atención. Más que agradable a su vista, era el rojo simbólico que representaba a Antaria, y el cual no se cubriría con los azules de una casa fría y de tradiciones absurdas. Hizo caso omiso de Degel mientras cubría su desnudez con la ropa escogida. Al menos le permitía eso, antes de adentrarse en la vana y brillante prisión que tenían para en el la corte de Aurore.

–Estoy listo– Afirmó Milo preparado, a lo que Degel asintió, para adelantarse y abrir las puertas de la habitación, retirándose de los interiores del monasterio, en donde, en el jardín donde momentos antes estaba la guardia de Antaria, se ubicaban majestuosos, dos carruajes blancos, decorados con el ya común dorado y azul, al igual que las ropas que cubrían a los caballos. En nada se parecían los miembros de la caballería de Saadalsud a los de Antaria, quienes, lucían tan pulcros y elegantes que para Milo, seguramente no sobrevivirían a una batalla al preocuparse tanto por su apariencia. Pero las apariencias podían engañar y Milo lo sabía. No en vano Saadalsud era conocida por el uso de su magia elemental, y con ello la sangre no corría, pero muchas vidas podían perderse a manos de aquellos soldados. Con aquellos pensamientos subió Milo a uno de los carruajes destinado para él, ensimismándose en sus propios recuerdos y pensamientos, perdidos entre los copos de nieve que empezaban a caer, los cuales nunca antes habían sido vistos, pero ahora la idea representaba algo agridulce para él, de la belleza entre la prisión de la corte a la que iba a pertenecer.

A partir de ahora, todo sería blanco e inesperado para Milo, como la nieve.

 **Notas adicionales:** Explicaré algunas cosas en las notas adicionales. Si tienen alguna duda sobre la historia, como sus elementos, también las explicaré aquí

El AltoDestino es el pilar religioso de los 6 reinos, los cuales incluyen Antaria y Saadalsud. No tiene una forma otorgada por el hombre, por lo cual se desconoce si su forma es humana. A través del Sumo Sacerdote, envía sus designios, ayudando a guiar el destino de los reinos. Decreta que el amor es universal y no es egoísta, por lo cual las uniones en matrimonio no tienen un carácter reproductivo obligatorio, razón por la cual no es mal visto que los acuerdos matrimoniales sean entre personas del mismo sexo.


	2. Capitulo 2: Compromiso

**Compromiso**

–Estaremos bien, no vas a estar sola –Con aquellas palabras que resonaban con tristeza Milo trataba de calmar el llanto desconsolado de su hermana. Aquella noche había sido la última cena que tuvo con su familia antes de partir. Por petición propia, no hubo banquete de celebración por su compromiso, y las palabras dirigidas a su padre fueron inexistentes, consciente de que quizás no volvería a ver su rostro, excepto para el día en que este falleciese y fuese Milo quien se consagrase como el nuevo rey. Se reprochaba a sí mismo por aquellos deseos, más se sentía cegado por la idea de la traición de su padre, y por la desconfianza que sentía este hacia su hijo de no poder cumplir por su propia cuenta y sin necesidad de aquel matrimonio, la profecía dictada por el AltoDestino. Milo solo velaría por su hermana, por quien sacrificaba su libertad, bajo la promesa de permitirle elegir su destino cuando ella alcanzase la mayoría de edad.

–Hermano –La voz de la pequeña de cabellos rubios como los de su difunta madre no hacían más que romper el corazón de Milo, quien en un impulso la abrazó con fuerza, depositando un beso en su frente, uno de devoción y cariño infinito hacia la única persona que quedaba para el

–Algún día regresaré, y te enseñaré como disparar flechas mientras andas a caballo. Todo estará bien –Repetía en un susurro Milo, mientras percibía como el ritmo alterado del corazón de la pequeña se calmaba –Prométeme que serás amable con los sirvientes y no harás berrinches en mi ausencia. También escucha a Calvera, ella tiene muchas historias que contarte

–No quiero –Negó con su cabeza, separándose del abrazo –Quiero escuchar tus historias, tus aventuras. Prometiste que algún día te acompañaría

–Nunca he roto mi promesa. Buscaré la forma de regresar y cuando eso suceda, serás mi escudera y apoyo en nuestros viajes por Antaria- Milo fingió entusiasmo, encontrándose con una razón para escapar de su destino

Un mal paso, y una roca en el camino descolocaron una de las ruedas principales del elegante carruaje, haciéndolo detenerse con violencia, empujando a Milo hacia adelante, quien golpeó su frente contra una de las paredes, despertándolo del breve sueño que finalmente lograba conciliar. Maldijo por dentro su regreso a la realidad, mientras llevaba su mano a la zona lastimada, al mismo tiempo que uno de los guardias se acercaba para saber cómo se encontraba el próximo miembro de Aurore, la casa regente del reino de Saadalsud.

Tras aquel percance, poco tiempo transcurrió hasta llegar a una fortaleza casi cristalina, de la que cualquier enemigo podría confiarse. Milo se asomó desde la ventanilla del carruaje para ver al Duque de Krest salir del suyo, tan solo para hacer un movimiento vertical con su mano derecha, dejando tras de esta destellos aguamarinas de luz. Mu le había explicado a Milo que los habitantes de Saadalsud, en especial los miembros de la familia real, se caracterizaban por el uso de magia elemental, sobretodo aquella que simbolizaba la vida en su forma más pura, por lo cual eran capaces de crear fortalezas de hielo impenetrables. Pero nunca presenció el uso de esta, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos por un par de segundos a causa de la impresión que dejó en él. Luego de aquello, Degel regresó a su carruaje, y la marcha continuó, hasta llegar a una fortaleza de mármol y cristal, cuya belleza impoluta asemejaba la blancura de la nieve que caía.

A las afueras del castillo, esperaba una fila de personas ataviadas de forma elegante, en telas con los colores de la casa Aurore predominando en ellos. Milo marchó silenciosamente al lado de Degel, mientras cada una de las personas de la fila inclinaba sus cabezas al paso de estos. Aquello continuó hasta que ambos entraron. De acuerdo a la tradición de Saadalsud, en un evento de gran importancia, como la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro, en este caso, era el Rey o el Jefe de Estado quien entraba primero al castillo, seguido de los demás integrantes de la casa, de acuerdo al cargo que estos ostentaban, y por último, los demás miembros de la nobleza, sin distinguir la jerarquía de su titulo. Esto, según explicó Mu durante el viaje, simbolizaba la relevancia de la función del Jefe de Estado o el Rey para guiar a su pueblo. De la misma forma los nobles debían defender los principios de protección a los súbditos. También le comentó sobre la rigidez del castigo que se le daba a los nobles que llegasen a maltratar a algún súbdito, fuese noble o plebeyo. Eran juzgados de manera más estricta y de acuerdo a la gravedad de sus acciones el castigo podía ir desde el arrebato de su título, e incluso la muerte. Milo se sorprendió de aquello, preguntándose como la casa Aurore no había sufrido una revuelta por parte de los nobles. En Antaria, seguramente habría una sublevación si su padre se le ocurría aplicar leyes similares.

Muchas cosas empezaban a intrigarlo, pero cada vez que lo notaba, entraba en negación. Planeaba de alguna manera quebrantar esas reglas del destino, e interesarse por la gente de Saadalsud era lo menos que podía hacer en ese momento.

En la parte más alta del salón se encontraban dos tronos, uno de ellos reservado para el venido de Antaria, el otro parecía ser para el heredero de Saadalsud, según las propias conclusiones de Milo. Degel se acercó a Milo, señalando con un ademan el asiento con brocados de oro blanco. Milo no quiso aceptar, pero las horas de viaje y el poco sueño conciliado le pedían a su cuerpo reposo. Krest se ubicó a su lado sin tomar asiento

–En breve daremos inicio a la ceremonia de compromiso. Al ser usted el consorte de Aurore, los altos mandatarios y representantes venidos de otros reinos se presentaran, por lo que usted debe guardar la compostura y mantener la discreción en sus palabras, al igual que su modo de dirigirse a ellos –Más que una sugerencia, era una advertencia clemente de parte del mayor, quien ya conocía la acidez en las palabras del recién llegado, quien solo hizo un mohín de fastidio –Su majestad, el Príncipe de Aurore no hará acto de presencia esta noche, por motivos de fuerza mayor, por lo que cuento con usted para representarlos a ambos en esta ocasión –Quiso agregar un "más le vale no arruinarlo o me haré cargo de usted", pero en sus palabras, Krest esperaba se diera a entender su intención

Milo comenzaba a encontrar extraña la ausencia de aquel a quien le habían prometido en matrimonio, pero parte de él sentía algo de alivio, pues no encontraba las energías suficientes para enfrentarse a alguien a quien no conocía ni le interesaba conocer. Pero si algo podía admitir era que los alimentos que los sirvientes traían para el tenían un agradable sabor y eran bien recibidos por su estómago vacío, al igual que el vino, aunque este no fuese tan fuerte como las bebidas de Antaria, lo cual le dio el ánimo necesario para conducirse de la mejor manera en que un orgulloso hijo de un rey, podría hacerlo.

Un ademan de la mano de Degel fue más que suficiente para acallar el ruido de los invitados y de la música que amenizaba el ambiente. Enseguida, estos se convirtieron en espectadores del momento en que el mayor se incorporaba, mirando de forma autoritaria a Milo, quien hizo un esfuerzo por no dejarse intimidar por aquellos violetas que mostraban la frialdad adquirida con la alta responsabilidad de un Jefe de Estado.

–En este momento se da inicio a la ceremonia de compromiso en matrimonio bajo la bendicion del Alto Destino, entre los herederos de los reinos de Antaria y Saadalsud –Las palabras de un hombre elegantemente ataviado en el centro de la escena resonaron en el salón, haciendo aplaudir a los presentes. Esas mismas palabras fueron golpes en la realidad de Milo, quien dejaba su negación a un lado, para incorporarse y ubicar su posición al lado de Degel. Sus celestes comenzaron a ver en todas direcciones, notando pequeñas almohadillas con joyas, al igual que un cofre bañado en oro, grabado con el escudo de Aurore.

–A partir de ahora Milo, heredero de Antaria, formara parte de la casa de Aurore, estrechando lazos a través del velo del matrimonio. En nombre del Príncipe Camus de Aurore, se solicita el compromiso y la unión de lazos con el fin del matrimonio –Degel se mantenía firme al pronunciar aquellas palabras, sin separar su mirada de los celestes de Milo. Por otro lado, el Príncipe de Antaria asintió levemente, disimulando de mala gana.

–La solicitud es aceptada –Fue lo mejor que Milo pudo responder, dejando en claro aquello que no iba a atreverse de decir, pues no tenía intenciones de doblegar su orgullo más de lo que ya había sido por aquellos petulantes de ropas blancas y costumbres absurdas. Buscó en el rostro de Degel un atisbo de alivio ante la idea de que el venido de Antaria no hiciera una escena, pero aun no terminaba –Porque nada es más satisfactorio que la idea de formar parte de una Casa de rígidas costumbres y limitadas relaciones con el mundo externo. Por esa razón agradezco a todos aquellos que han venido desde tan lejos para congraciarse conmigo, a fin de mediar a su favor con mi futuro consorte –No sabía si el alcohol le había dado el coraje para soltar aquellas palabras, pero los rostros de aquellos nobles y reyes, al igual que las damas que ilusionadas, veían la ceremonia previa a la boda como si de un cuento de hadas se tratase, al igual que la expresión de sorpresa de Degel, la cual fue pronto sustituida por una dura expresión le causaron una gran satisfacción. Su sarcasmo y la forma en que podía usarlo a su favor era algo que no arrebatarían al Principe de Antaria

–Reciba por favor el presente que sellará el compromiso matrimonial –Dicho aquello, dos sirvientes atrajeron al centro el cofre de mediano tamaño, el cual fue abierto por uno de ellos, mostrando lo que parecía ser una gema de forma oval y gran tamaño, con diversos colores, como si se tratara de un arcoíris atrapado en el cristal. Milo nunca había visto algo semejante, mas no se sintió impresionado, pese a las exclamaciones de las personas presentes.

-¿Una piedra preciosa? Bastante tradicional, considerando las tradiciones inusuales que personalmente experimenté, algo que aceptaré sin otra opción –Milo pudo decir más, pero tan solo deseaba salir de ese momento. No era ajeno a la atención que recibía, pero no deseaba que se le viera como el "consorte" de un rey. La simple idea le causaba malestar y la sensación de nauseas regresaba a él nuevamente. Sintió alivio cuando Degel asintió resignado y la ceremonia prosiguió con unas palabras del pontífice que representaba a la legión del AltoDestino en Saadalsud. Experimentó de primera mano la sensación de la ansiedad por primera vez en sus 20 años de edad, cuando los invitados se acercaban a su trono, rindiéndole respetos y saludándolo. Milo quiso salir corriendo, y golpear al anciano Archiduque de la Torre de Blanco Marfil, cuyo mal aliento le provocó un asco mayor, pese a lo amable y diplomático del señor. Afortunadamente, todo terminó con él y el príncipe de Antaria encontró en un antifaz bellamente decorado sobre su rostro y en las excusas de retirarse al lavabo, la excusa perfecta para colarse entre la multitud que admiraba la danza de los copos de nieve, una propia de Saadalsud y cuyos bailarines rememoraban la llegada del prolongado invierno de 9 meses que acostumbraba a aquejar al país.

Milo se aisló hasta llegar a los amplios pasillos del castillo, los cuales estaban en abandono ante el festejo de compromiso. Admiró el reflejo del mármol blanquecino y brillante, contrastante con las paredes azules e índigo. Observó con atención el cristal que acompañaba a las lámparas y candelabros, las cuales a simple vista emulaban cristales de hielo, que protegían la luz de las velas. Milo mantuvo sentimientos encontrados ante la belleza y el enigma que pequeñeces como aquellas aguardaban en los rincones de su nuevo hogar. Sus pies lo llevaron hasta unas escaleras que lo guiaron hasta una especie de salida, que llevaba a una pequeña cúpula, lo que parecía ser un pequeño observatorio. Una vez allí, se encontró con libros, manuales y diversos telescopios que llamaron aún más su atención, preguntándose qué estrellas podrían verse desde ese lugar. Mientras revisaba todo superficialmente, encontró un libro le atrajo, uno que hablaba sobre la estrella guía de Antaria. Era aquel uno de sus deseos, ver aquella estrella roja fulgurante en el cielo oscuro. Respiró profundamente antes de caer en cuenta que la realidad podría tratarse de otra, y que ahora debía atenerse a la voluntad del AltoDestino sin chistar. Con esa idea se dejó caer sobre una silla, agotado, mientras sus ojos caían pesados, conteniendo el ardor de la frustración sobre ellos, sobre los deseos de aventuras y victoria sobre los enemigos de Antaria

–Regresaré, y si no, promete que te convertirás en la mejor guerrera e iras a mi rescate –Milo estiró su brazo para darle la mano a su hermana, quien parecía más calmada ante la idea de la inminente partida de este

–No podré si no me enseñas a usar el arco- El puchero de la princesa causó gracia en Milo

–Entonces, que Calvera te enseñe –Su sonrisa se hizo amplia, tras guardar en su memoria el recuerdo de la pequeña, a la que esperaba volver a ver

Una melodía desde lo lejos llegó a sus oídos, haciéndole regresar del sueño en el que se había sumido. No era nítida, pero identificó a una flauta como el origen de aquella música, encontrándola deliciosa a sus sentidos, calmante a las emociones fuertes que el compromiso y el alcohol despertaron en él. Sin moverse, cerró sus ojos para dejarse llevar por aquel sonido. Pronto, la calidez le envolvió y dejó bienestar en él, como si la canción le dijese sin palabra alguna que todo estaría bien, que no tenía nada que temer.

–El tiempo, es perfecto –Sin saber por qué, Milo pronunció esas palabras al abrir los ojos, incorporándose, decidido a buscar el origen de la música. Al salir del observatorio, encontró una pequeña montaña a la que podría llegar con facilidad. Su intuición y su oído le llevaron hacia allá, para encontrar un punto blancuzco de telas, desde el cual se asomaban largos y lacios mechones de tono oscuro. Sus piernas le llevaron tan rápido como pudieron, pero eran muchas las piedras y obstáculos que debía pasar con cuidado, mas no iba a rendirse hasta encontrar la magia detrás de aquella mesmerizante canción

–Aguarda allí –Gritó Milo tras batallar con el último obstáculo, un peñasco del cual estuvo a punto de caer, haciéndolo maldecir las finas zapatillas que el mismo había escogido. Pero al llegar, no encontró a nadie, por más que buscó con su mirada. Se distrajo al bajar al punto en el que no había reparado en el momento en que el perfil de aquella persona al igual que la melodía, habían desaparecido.

Derrotado, Milo dejó que el frio viento se filtrara en sus cabellos, preguntándose si se llegaría a encontrar a aquella persona nuevamente.

 _ **Notas Adicionales:**_

Gracias por sus mensajes tan cálidos y lindos, al igual que los follows y los favoritos. Eso es un boost para continuar

Me inspiro por diversos elementos. La idea de Camus tocando la flauta es gracias a los bellos fanarts con los que he tenido la suerte de encontrarme en pixiv.

Lo que me lleva a que sí: El origen de la melodía es Camus

La melodía en particular que escuché al momento de escribir los ultimos parrafos fue esta: **_www. youtube watch?v=rVULgBs46tc_**

Probablemente estén a la expectativa de saber "Camus cuando aparece" pero el tendrá su aparición en el 3er capitulo

Agradecimientos especiales a mi linda Yuuly por ayudarme a desarrollar lo que sigue, al igual que Claudia quien también me ha ayudado a soportar un par de reviews negativos recibidos en otra pagina, y a mi Senpai por ser un ángel y llegar en los momentos adecuados

Para mayor duda o algo que deseen saber del fic, pueden hacérmelo saber ya sea por review o mensaje privado

Criticas constructivas son siempre aceptadas, pero las negativas serán borradas y echadas al olvido sin piedad.

Feliz lunes


	3. Capitulo 3: Unión

**Unión**

Conciliar el sueño fue más sencillo luego de regresar al punto de partida, donde uno de los guardias lo guio hasta, por órdenes del duque de Krest, a la habitación donde descansaría aquella noche. Milo imaginó que su actuación en la fiesta de compromiso, había mermado las ganas de Degel por confrontarse a él. Supuso una victoria sobre este, aunque en parte estaba decepcionado por no continuar con aquel intercambio de palabras, en lo que parecía una guerra fría. Tras observar la habitación, en la cual estaban sus pertenencias, concluyó que innegable que esta era mejor que aquella que tenía en Antaria, a pesar de extrañar la vista a la playa, en la cual gustaba de bañarse por las mañanas. Sin demoras, se echó en la cama, tras despojarse de sus zapatos y desprenderse de las prendas más incomodas, se sumergió en un profundo letargo. No hubo recuerdos entre sus sueños aquella noche.

Antes de llegar el alba, la puerta del cuarto se abrió, y cuando Milo giró su cuerpo para cambiarse de posición, abrió sus ojos y divisó a un joven rubio, de cabellos que caían un poco más debajo de sus hombros, que no despegaba su mirada de los celestes del llegado de Antaria.

– ¿Qué carajos? –Milo exclamó aterrado por la visión tan fría en inmutable que tenía ante él.

–No se asuste. Mi nombre es Hyoga, General de la Orden Del Cisne de Diamante –Se inclinó levemente y con brevedad –Me han encargado que lo acompañe y guie en sus rituales previos a la ceremonia de matrimonio –Sentenció el chico, quien se veía más joven que el príncipe de Antaria–En breve traerán el desayuno para usted. En cuanto termine sus alimentos, sírvase de vestirse por favor. Antes de la boda debe realizar el baño de purificación. Ya está todo preparado para llevarlo a cabo.

– ¿Entonces la inmaculada casa de Aurore me considera impuro para su Príncipe? Es un descaro de su parte –Retó Milo, un tanto ofuscado por la idea de tener que pasar por rituales absurdos a fin de satisfacer los deseos de personas que a su parecer, eran muy estiradas para el gusto de cualquiera.

–Le aseguro que su Majestad, el Príncipe Camus, llevará a cabo los mismos rituales a los que usted se debe someter –Hyoga no midió sus últimas palabras, las cuales no hicieron gracia en el heredero de Antaria, cuyo orgullo comenzaba a verse afectado por esos "deberes" a los que se veía obligado.

–No compares tu trabajo con mis responsabilidades, mocoso –Sentenció irritado, para levantarse – ¿Dónde está ese lugar? –Exigió saber a un ya incómodo joven, quien sin mediar palabras, abrió la puerta de la habitación, a fin de esperar al Principe de Antaria en las afueras, y así evitar conflictos innecesarios. A lo que Milo se demoró mas de lo que cualquiera pudiese pensar, con intenciones de poner a prueba la paciencia de aquellos que se relacionaban con los mandatos de un acuerdo de compromiso y matrimonio que el no deseaba. Finalmente, salió del recinto, aunque Hyoga no respondió nada por su tardanza de dos horas. Con ello, marcharon enseguida.

No era grande el recorrido de ambos, pero los pasillos eran largos y si no se tenía cuidado, con facilidad un sirviente descuidado podía perderse. Llegaron a una nueva habitación, más grande que aquella en la cual descansó el llegado de Antaria. Cuando el chico abrió la puerta haciendo uso de una llave que tenía bajo su poder, Milo ingresó, tan solo para encontrarse una estancia cuya exquisita decoración solo podía compararse a la de los altares de AltoDestino, con brillantes pisos de porcelana verde, que emulaban el verdor del jade, utilizado para purificar y revertir las energías negativas. Una gran bañera en el centro atrajo su atención. De lado a lado, dos estatuas de doncellas sosteniendo una vasija eran las encargadas de dejar caer el agua cristalina a través de estas. Milo sintió algo de curiosidad al tratar de deducir el origen de las luces que provenían del fondo de la amplia bañera. Según explicó Hyoga, era energía luminosa cuya magia era conservada en gemas creadas especialmente para tal propósito. El príncipe de Antaria miró de reojo al más joven, esperando a que este se retirara y así comenzar con el baño de purificación.

– ¿Ahora debo acostumbrarme a que cada miembro de Aurore vea mi desnudez cuando sus "tradiciones" lo indiquen? –Espetó un sarcástico Milo, con su bata a medio quitar, mostrando parte de sus hombros

–Antes de iniciar, su majestad, el Duque de Krest me ha pedido que lo instruya sobre la ceremonia matrimonial que se llevará a cabo en unas horas –Hyoga no apartó su mirada de la de Antaria, ya había sido advertido sobre las actitudes de las que era capaz de tomar el futuro consorte de Aurore

– ¿Te lo pidió? Supongo que eso es suerte, considerando que sus peticiones han sido órdenes absolutas. Entonces será mejor no perder el tiempo –Milo se cubrió completamente para caminar frente al contrario –No sé qué esperar de sus costumbres, así que mantendré mi mente en blanco, por el bien de mi cordura.

Hyoga asintió, mientras daba inicio a la instrucción, empezando por explicarle sobre la estructura del templo acondicionado para el evento, el pasillo que tomaría para llegar a su lugar, el ritmo de los pasos y de la importancia de la capa que debía llevar en su vestimenta. El alivio se hizo sentir en los adentros de Milo cuando encontró que la ceremonia, en comparación con las ceremonias matrimoniales que él, en representación de su padre, al igual que las que había visto en los plebeyos durante sus escapadas por el reino no sería algo del otro mundo. Aparte de eso, el contacto que ambas partes, los Príncipes de Antaria y Saadalsud mantendrían en el ritual, no comprometería de ninguna manera la intimidad de estos. Después de todo, no era secreto en las cortes que si bien los matrimonios por conveniencia podían ser comunes en dentro de la realeza, no era obligación de ninguna de las partes acceder al contacto íntimo, y no se trataba de algo que se discutiera abiertamente, siempre y cuando los acuerdos que venían implícitos en el tratado que establecía dichas uniones fuesen respetados y la vida personal de las partes involucradas se mantuviera en discreción, a fin de evitar escándalos que "enturbiaran" de alguna forma la reputación de las casas reales. Milo pensó en eso mientras su cuerpo era bañado por la tibieza del agua que caía de las vasijas que portaban las figuras petrificadas de las doncellas, únicas testigos de su desnudez. No sería su obligación poner un dedo sobre su futuro esposo, y de la misma forma no permitiría el contacto forzoso. Sabía bien lo que un descontento de parte de un hijo de Antaria podía provocar, y él no era de aquellos que se dejaban apabullar por las normas de una corte extranjera.

–Cada instante está predeterminado –Se dijo así mismo aquellas palabras a modo de consuelo, para salir del agua y secar su humedecido cuerpo. El sonido de una campanilla determinaba marcaba las horas, en especial el tiempo que le indicaba su momento para prepararse, y con ello sabía que Hyoga acudiría ante el para ayudarlo a vestirse para la nupcias. Esta vez el más joven venía acompañado por varias mujeres igual de jóvenes que Milo, quienes con cuidado le ayudaron a vestir, cuidando que las blancas sedas y brocados en las ropas no fuesen dañados por una arruga o una mancha en descuido. Su largo alborotado cabello rubio fue cuidadosamente peinado y perfumado por suaves y expertas manos, colocando pequeños cristales en los bucles que, pese a la rebeldía de su melena, podían conservarse con decencia. Milo encontró exagerado algunos ornamentos, pero su convicción era mantener su orgullo y altivez aun entre el leve maquillaje colocado en su rostro, el cual asemejaba al invierno y los cristales que cubrían sus ropas y cabello. Cuando el proceso de preparación se dio por terminado, Milo salió de la habitación, caminando por el pasillo mientras las personas que se encontraban allí inclinaban ceremoniosamente sus cabezas en señal de respeto, algo que continuó hasta que encontró la puerta que lo guiaría al templo, misma que un monje de bajo rango abrió. Por primera vez a su llegada a Saadalsud, el heredero de Antaria sentía el ritmo de su corazón acelerado, ante la inminencia de la Adelfopoiesis (1)

Con cortos pasos marchó desde la entrada, ignorando a los espectadores, manteniendo la serenidad pese a la tormenta que la ansiedad del momento intentaba causar en él. Las suelas de sus botines chocaban contra el brillante piso de mármol al cual no le costó acostumbrarse desde su llegada. La luz de los cristales, similares a los que encontró horas antes, le guiaban, y fueron la señal que le llevaron hacia otra entrada, en la cual se detuvo en seco, dejando ir su mirada en la figura masculina que se encontraba frente a él, en una distancia prudente, desde otra puerta. Al sonido de una campanilla de cristal, ambos caminaron desde sus posiciones, hasta quedar uno al lado de otro, tras una reverencia protocolar por parte de ambos. No pasó desapercibida para el heredero de Antaria la forma de conducirse del otro, vestido con las mismas telas y brocados que él, en un diseño magistral y principesco. Sus cabellos aguamarinas, caían largos y lacios sobre la capa con los colores de Saadalsud que portaba, misma que hacia resaltar los azules oscurecidos del joven, enmarcados en un fino y perfilado rostro, de proporciones simétricas, que daban a su ebúrneo rostro, un aire frio y hermoso. Para Milo, la belleza del joven era excepcional y agradecía que compartieran casi la misma altura. No quería verse opacado de más por el atractivo de su futuro consorte.

–Acercaos por favor –El clérigo a cargo de la ceremonia, el mismo que actuó como participe en la ceremonia de compromiso, permanecía junto a Degel, Duque de Krest y Jefe de Estado, permanecían firmes mientras ambos jóvenes, sin mirarse mutuamente, seguían las instrucciones acordadas para el pacto nupcial. Fue innegable para Milo la curiosidad que sentía por mirar de reojo nuevamente al enigmático príncipe que se convertiría en su consorte, su compañero de vida y con quien forjaría lazos que irían más allá del destino que les deparaba.

Lo siguiente representó para Milo una suerte de oraciones y canticos que recordaban la importancia de la unión matrimonial para un reino y de cómo esta podía convertirse en el pilar más importante para el futuro de un reino, y como esta podía determinar el triunfo o el fracaso en sus vidas, y las de sus súbditos. Milo nunca se vio así mismo envuelto en aquella suerte de matrimonio. Sus sueños eran otros, y su idea de gobernar el reino de Antaria que le había sido heredado distaba mucho de aquella en donde un alto sacerdote pedía a través de rezos al Alto Destino buenos designios para la pareja en unión. A continuación dos asistentes tomaron un largo listón bordado en oro y plata, solicitando la mano derecha de Milo, y la mano izquierda del Príncipe heredero de Saadalsud. Milo no recordaba lo que debía hacer a continuación, y poco comprendía de la señal que Degel hacía con sus violetas a través del cristal. De repente un tacto contrastante al calor de la piel del Príncipe de Antaria le hizo estremecer, en el momento en que el heredero de Saadalsud tomaba con la suya la de Milo, girando su cuerpo para quedar frente a él. Milo comprendió e hizo lo mismo con algo de torpeza disimulada, encontrando la excusa para ver reflejado en los orbes azules de su prometido su propia mirada. El rostro del contrario mostraba una serenidad única, impoluta e inquebrantable que acabó por calmar la ansiedad de Milo, ahora dedicado a encontrar el enigma detrás de aquella elegancia escondida en su perfil, y de una mirada en la cual temía perder su orgullo propio. Aquel momento de conexión etérea le hizo ignorar el instante en el cual los asistentes entrelazaban con elegancia las manos de ambos príncipes con el listón, símbolo de los lazos que ahora compartirían.

–Que aquello que el Alto Destino una mediante sus lazos, no los quebrante la oscuridad ni las fuerzas mayores que desean contrariar sus designios –Milo apenas escuchaba las palabras del sacerdote, mientras intentaba mantener la compostura entre la mezcla de emociones que luchaban por dominar sobre la otra en su interior. El aura algo fría de Camus, su esposo en proceso, no lo ayudaba –Observad Destino, y proteged a quienes se unen bajo tu voluntad y cumplen tus designios –El sacerdote continuaba con sus oraciones, mientras los presentes, incluidos los protagonistas, mantenían sus ojos cerrados.

Milo se sentía mareado entre tantas palabras, seguidas de nuevos canticos, mientras intentaba recordar aquello que había aprendido horas atrás, entre ellos, la forma en la que debía despojarse de su capa y colocarla a su esposo, luego de que este hiciera lo mismo con él. Decidió perderse entre la ceremonia, aunque eso significaba dejar en bochorno a la casa de Antaria, pero ¿Acaso importaba? Ahora debía permanecer en un reino extranjero, atado por lazos matrimoniales con un desconocido. La incertidumbre le atacaba nuevamente, y con ello, su ansiedad amenazaba con hacer acto de presencia nuevamente.

–Acepto –La firmeza en la voz de Camus de Aurore, Príncipe heredero de Saadalsud le trajo en si nuevamente, haciendo a Milo preguntarse la razón de un formalismo para un compromiso predeterminado y en contra de su voluntad. No se le hizo pregunta a Milo, pues al ser el llegado al reino de Saadalsud, era deber y responsabilidad de su consorte aceptar el compromiso de proteger a su futuro compañero en todo momento desde el momento de la unión. Aquello resultaba en demasía humillante para el orgulloso heredero de Antaria, mas no se dejaría doblegar por esas personas.

–Acepto, bajo mis términos, en nombre de la protección que me otorgan las estrellas guardianas de Antaria, como heredero del trono del reino que ellas custodian, y con ello garantizo la protección a quien permanece a mi lado –Fue el llamado a rebeldía de un príncipe forjado entre océanos y tormentas, sol inclemente y llamas ardientes, quien no aceptaría ser solo uno al lado de alguien más. Milo sentía victoria con aquella afirmación, evitando la mirada desaprobatoria de su cuñado, el Duque de Krest, al igual que la de su reciente esposo, más pudo ver al sacerdote asentir, señal que tomó Camus para inclinarse levemente y tomar la mano libre de Milo, depositando un beso en ella. El corazón ardiente por el reto del heredero de Antaria se detuvo por un instante.

–Que los corazones unidos por el Destino no sean jamás separados por anhelos egoístas. Que la unión de estos seres demuestre la fortaleza que los entes Divinos, la cual nunca perece, pues el amor es universal y no conoce de riquezas materiales ni propósitos egoístas. Con ello ahora ustedes serán uno solo en unión más allá de la vida que poseen ahora –Con aquellas palabras se daba por concluida la ceremonia. Ahora los unidos en matrimonio debían inclinarse ante el Duque de Krest, a fin de que este depositara en ellos las coronas nupciales que los designaban como esposos y futuros gobernantes de Saadalsud. Para Milo, fue agridulce el instante, pero la intriga que despertaba a causa de su esposo crecía tras el contacto de sus manos entrelazadas en oro y plata. Ahora debían marchar hasta el salón donde la corte, así como invitados de reinos vecinos, esperaba a la nueva pareja, a fin de compartir las buenas nuevas de su unión.

No fue sorpresa para Milo que al llegar los recibieran con reverencias, en un enorme y amplio salón, cuyos colores claros emulaban la estela del invierno, mientras que los invitados parecían copos de nieve danzantes entre ropas blancas, azules y plateadas. Milo no sabía si esa combinación de colores en la forma de vestir de aquellos obedecía a una tradición más que omitieron informarle, pero poco importaba ahora. Supuso que tendría tiempo de sobra para aprender sobre el nuevo reino que sería su nuevo hogar. Vestidos en traje de gala, les esperaban los miembros de mayor rango de la guardia especial de Saadalsud, quienes, tras una salutación respetuosa y estricta en su disciplina, se dispusieron a la orden de los futuros monarcas, pues se sabía que Camus oficialmente ascendería al trono al cumplir la mayoría de edad, y junto a este, lo haría su consorte. Milo observó el ademan cortes y elegante de Camus tras asentir, e hizo lo mismo de inmediato. Lo menos que necesitaba era verse como un ignorante en los festejos de sus nupcias, por el orgullo y la reputación de Antaria. Tras aquello, los esposos se dirigieron a la mesa central, destinada para ellos, desde la cual contemplarían y disfrutarían de la velada. Algo amargo para Milo, quien sintió alivio en el momento en que uno de los asistentes del clérigo los liberaba del listón que los mantenía unidos de manos. Este fue guardado en un cofre de cristal y detalles en plata. Inmediatamente, el venido de Antaria frotó por debajo de la mesa ambas manos, como si intentara recuperar algo de la libertad que veía perdida ahora, mientras veía las diversas expresiones de los invitados, unos con entusiasmo, cual si se tratase del mas hermoso cuento de hadas, y de otros que parecían verlo con pena, al verse restringido en un compromiso que no fue decidido por su propia voluntad. Camus solo se mantuvo apacible, murmurando unas palabras al oído de su hermano Degel, mientras este asentía antes de retirarse con el asistente. Lo que siguió para el resto de la noche no fue tan diferente a la fiesta de compromiso, más la única diferencia, era que finalmente aquel que habían destinado para ser el esposo del Principe de Antaria, estaba a su lado.

A simple vista, para Milo, Camus parecía discreto en sus modales, silencioso y elegante, tal cual si se tratase de una hermosa figura de hielo, hecha tan solo para el disfrute de los sentidos, para ser contemplado en todo momento. Milo no pudo evitar preguntarse cuál sería el rol de cada uno en el momento en que ambos llegasen a gobernar el reino de Saadalsud, a lo que concluyó que Camus tan solo era un pelele de su hermano mayor, a juzgar por su escasa participación en las ceremonias previas al matrimonio, siendo el Duque de Krest su representante y quien daba las órdenes pertinentes a los eventos, y sea cual fuese la intención del compromiso entre Antaria y Saadalsud, y como esta se relacionaba con el designio del Alto Destino respecto a la profecía que involucraba al heredero de Antaria, debía descubrir la manera de romper los designios y retomar el control de su vida. La silente mirada que Camus le dirigió, le sacó de sus pensamientos, al mismo tiempo en que Degel se acercaba a ambos nuevamente.

–Es momento de que los nuevos consortes lleven a cabo la danza de la unión –Indicó Degel. Camus asintió silenciosamente y se incorporó de su asiento. Milo sabía de qué se trataba, y con ello trató de anticiparse. La multitud hizo suficiente espacio para que ambos pudiesen realizar la mencionada coreografía, tradicional en las parejas que contraían matrimonio en Saadalsud, la cual, según una antigua leyenda de aquel reino, simbolizaba la reconciliación de las almas de aquellos amantes que se perdieron entre diversas vidas, a través de distintas reencarnaciones, amándose y lastimándose, creando recuerdos y heridas a través de sus ciclos, hasta el momento en que ambos coincidieran, no con cuerpos físicos, sino como almas llenas de luz, en una danza infinita, reunidos por el destino por última vez, tal como debía ser desde un principio. Dicha danza era llevada a cabo como parte de una ceremonia previa a su retiro a las habitaciones donde pasarían su primera noche juntos.

La melodía inició de una forma delicada y dulce, y con ello, Camus levantó su mano, buscando la mirada de un olvidadizo Milo, quien hizo lo mismo, dejando un corto espacio entre ambos, mientras comenzaban a girar, tan solo para cambiar la posición de sus manos y sus cuerpos, sin tocarse, emulando a las almas eternas, danzantes entre pequeños destellos de luz. Los movimientos de Camus en la danza eran delicados, al igual que su porte, mientras que un impresionado Milo trataba de mantener el ritmo entre los pasos, que si bien parecían fáciles, pero la realidad indicaba lo contrario, provocando un mal paso en el Principe de Antaria, amenazando con hacerle caer. Sin embargo, una respuesta rápida del Milo le hizo dar una vuelta improvisada, que dejó estallar en aplausos de los invitados, y una sonrisa confiada en este, tras la victoria al evitar una humillación para el reino que representaba. Con ello buscó la mirada de su esposo, imperturbable, serena, por un muy breve y casi fugaz instante abandonado a la sorpresa. Con ello concluyó la danza, y los aplausos le siguieron. Ambos recuperaron sus posiciones formales, esperando a la llegada del Duque de Krest, el clérigo y los asistentes, quienes los escoltarían hasta la habitación que compartirían ambos recién casados de ahora en adelante.

Ambos príncipes desposados caminaban algo alejados de quienes les seguían, a fin de otorgar las bendiciones acostumbradas a su matrimonio, el cual se daba por comenzado desde el momento en que ambos compartían la misma habitación. Camus poco hablaba, sin embargo el momento en que sus labios se separaron para dirigir las primeras palabras a Milo, sin duda era algo que este esperaba con curiosidad.

–Esta vez procura ser discreto y llevar a cabo el protocolo según la tradición, sin hacer el ridículo con improvisaciones, por el bien de ambos –Las palabras del Príncipe Camus de Aurore, indudablemente fueron dirigidas de forma fría y autoritaria, con un tono incluso más severo que el utilizado por el Duque de Krest, algo que cayó como agua fría sobre un Milo desprevenido, quien se vio avergonzado al ser tratado como un niño por alguien que no era capaz de hablar por sí mismo la mayoría de las veces sino a través de su hermano. Milo apretó su puño derecho en señal de ira contenida, mientras su rostro mostraba seriedad mientras se otorgaban las últimas oraciones de aquella noche infernal, las cuales no respondió.

Concluida la ceremonia, en la amplia y decorada habitación, cuatro sirvientes les esperaban, para atenderlos y ayudarles a cambiar sus ropas. Milo quiso negarse, pero aceptó de mala gana, cual niño regañado. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de ver al, según su nueva opinión, estirado Principe, quien tomó su lugar en la, por suerte enorme cama, la cual evitaría que ambos entrasen en un contacto que Milo daba por seguro, ninguno de los dos deseaba.

Milo cerró sus ojos, dejando caer el peso de los dos días en los que su vida cambiaba abruptamente, abandonando por un acuerdo entre los reinos de Antaria y Saadalsud su propia vida y libertad, al igual que sus sueños de aventuras, por un matrimonio en un reino distinto, donde era tan solo un extranjero dejado a su suerte con un príncipe que vivía para cumplir ciegamente normas y protocolos absurdos.

–Podría ser peor –Se dijo así mismo Milo, mientras se adormecía, pensando en lo pronto que debía encontrar la manera de sobrellevar su designio, o escapar de él y cumplir el designio del Alto Destino por su propia cuenta.

 **xxxxxxx**

Notas Adicionales:

(1) **Adelfopoiesis:** Según el concepto tomado de Wikipedia, era una ceremonia practicada por varias iglesias cristianas durante la edad media e inicios de la edad moderna en Europa para unir a dos personas del mismo sexo (habitualmente hombres)

Y ahora los comentarios post-capitulo como tal:

1\. Gracias a mi linda Yuuly por ayudarme con la historia y por tomar de su tiempo por ayudarme mucho con las ideas y soportar mis delirios con respecto a la historia. Le voy a agradecer en cada capitulo, mas porque es una amiga muy especial para mi.

2\. Finalmente, APARECIÓ CAMUS. Y me demoré casi una semana en publicar, y yo pensaba en publicar en menos tiempo, pero entre que estaba dejando todo listo para irme de vacaciones laborales y mis ideas de como debía presentar a un Camus majestuoso, elegante, perfecto y principesco, se me fue el tiempo. Sin mencionar el susto que pasé cuando la tabla que sostenía el teclado y este se cayeron sobre el CPU, congelandolo, y dándome el peor de los sustos del mes cuando apareció la mencionada pantalla azul de la muerte, amenazando con hacerme perder todo. Pero debo agradecerle a el chico que le hace mantenimiento a mi pc por asesorarme sobre como arreglar la pc sin perder nada (And it was free).

3\. He dejado una imagen referente a la historia en mi tumblr. Cualquier imagen, aesthetic playlist o cualquier alusión al fic lo dejare en mi cuenta que es: tagged/Est-immanens.

4\. Está demás decir que pueden escribir o preguntar ante cualquier duda. Siempre estoy allí para responder.

5\. Se que muchas personas están en exámenes y entregas finales de clases, por lo que les deseo mucha suerte y éxitos.


	4. Capitulo 4: Campo de Batalla

**Capitulo IV**

 **Campo de Batalla**

El alba llegó, y con ella, cual si se tratase de la más armoniosa sincronización, Camus abrió sus ojos, pesados por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mas era normal, considerando las noches en vela y meditación que mantuvo en la abadía en los días previos a la ceremonia de matrimonio. Bien pudo negarse a aquel compromiso, tal como lo había hecho en anteriores ocasiones con otras solicitudes provenientes de otros reinos, pero esta vez se trataba de un deber y una promesa que mantenía, y que quizás el joven de rubios cabellos que dormía a su lado dejó al olvido hace mucho, pero que para Camus de Aurore, Príncipe heredero de Saadalsud y Mago de alto rango en la orden de Aurora Boreal significaba el pago de la deuda que lo había liberado de un nefasto destino predicho desde su infancia.

Se incorporó a medias en la cama, estudiando los alrededores de su nueva habitación, tomando notas mentales de aquello que solicitaría a los sirvientes para mayor comodidad al momento de su descanso en las noches. Pensó en hablar con su consorte para llegar a un acuerdo en cuanto a lo que el necesitase en la misma habitación, a fin de que las desavenencias no se hiciesen presentes, mas no encontró la forma, o la razón lógica para despertarlo, pues la forma tan despreocupada en la que el otro mantenía la mitad de su rostro unido a la almohada y sus labios entreabiertos, en una respiración algo descompasada, hizo recapacitar a Camus en su decisión y salir del lecho, no sin antes apartar con cuidado uno de los mechones rubios y alborotados cerca de los labios de Milo, dejando ir en su pálida mano uno de los cristales que sirvió como ornamento en la alborotada melena de su esposo al momento de contraer nupcias. Camus lo guardó en el bolsillo de sus ropas de dormir, retirándose de la cama con silencio y discreción, para llevar a cabo sus deberes matutinos.

Transcurrieron dos horas luego de aquello cuando Milo finalmente despertó, encontrando rara la estancia, extraña y diferente a su habitación en el castillo de Antaria. Fue el término de su lapsus tras recuperar la conciencia al despertar que recordó el lugar donde estaba, con algo de amargura y desaire a su vez, al encontrar que estaba solo en aquella habitación. Buscó señales de un reloj en la pared, el cual marcaba las 8:00 am, tan solo para concluir que su ahora esposo no se tomaría la más mínima molestia en despertarlo para el cumplimiento de sus nuevas obligaciones en conjunto, si es que las tenía, y que, al juzgar por las severas palabras de la noche anterior, quería restregarle en cara su responsabilidad al ser puntual y levantarse más temprano que él. Milo exhaló, como si quisiera expulsar el enojo que aquella situación le había provocado al despertar. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al amplio baño de la habitación, dejándose llevar por la calidez del agua que una bañera previamente preparada, seguramente por algún sirviente mientras permanecía dormido. Decidió tomarse un tiempo, desde que nadie de la corte le había llamado para hacer acto de presencia en algún lugar, perdiéndose entre las esencias y sales en el agua, al igual que los blancos pétalos de las flores que flotaban alrededor de esta. Arqueó su espalda, para meterse de lleno en la bañera, humedeciendo sus cabellos, y dejando atrás los diminutos cristales que aún permanecían atascados en su rubia cabellera.

Tras vestirse y ajustar su espada a su cuerpo, salió de la habitación, encontrándose con un par de guardias, quienes se inclinaron ante el brevemente, para seguirlo apenas este puso un pie en el pasillo, tras asentir a sus reverencias. No sabía con certeza hacia dónde ir, pero su orgullo había decidido que no era buena idea preguntar, para evitar sentirse más ignorante en territorio ajeno. Por suerte, su campo de visión encontró la figura del chico encargado por Degel para ayudarle en la ceremonia. Hyoga se aproximó hacia él.

–Milo –Se inclinó al igual que los guardias lo hicieron, para incorporarse brevemente –Me pidieron que fuera por usted. Ha pasado media hora desde que la ceremonia del desayuno comenzó. Por favor acompáñeme –Hyoga parecía algo apresurado en su caminar, algo que Milo encontró gracioso. Sin duda el más joven tenía la gracia de un pato cuando la prisa lo guiaba.

– ¿Depende acaso de mí que no te decapiten? –Las palabras en modo de broma de Milo venían cargadas de extrañeza, algo que Hyoga ignoró al guiarlo a un amplio comedor, en donde solamente se encontraba Degel. Al lado del catador de los alimentos permaneció Hyoga, algo abochornado, pues era su deber buscar a Milo e informarle que debía acudir puntual al comedor.

–Sea usted bienvenido Milo. Esperaba por usted desde hace algún tiempo–Una forma sutil que tenía Degel de señalar la tardanza del venido de Antaria

–Perdón mi tardanza. Las artes adivinatorias y de videncia no es una facultad propia de la gente de Antaria, o al menos una que se adquiera por nacimiento –Milo tomó asiento al frente del Duque de Krest. A su alrededor habían platillos en demasía, diversos, delicados y atractivos visualmente, donde los suaves colores rosáceos y melocotones de los panecillos ubicados a lo largo de la mesa, daban la impresión de dulzura y adicción a cualquiera que deseara probarlos. Milo tomó un panecillo cuya forma asemejaba a un durazno, cuyo espolvoreado de azúcar en la superficie asemejaba nieve. Sin duda, para Milo, la gente de Saadalsud se tomaba en serio su respeto a la fría naturaleza del clima que mantenía la mayor parte del año.

–Ciertamente las artes adivinatorias no se adquieren por nacimiento, sino a través de la enseñanza y la práctica, al igual que el respeto por las costumbres y normas –Degel no parecía contento con la nueva confrontación.

–Mismo del cual el Príncipe Camus carece, a juzgar por su ausencia en la mesa –Milo mordió con satisfacción el pan.

–Su majestad tuvo que retirarse temprano de la mesa para cumplir con algunos asuntos inherentes a su cargo –Degel tomó un poco de café tras decir esto. –Ha enviado sus disculpas por no tomar el desayuno, pese a no ser el responsable directo por la impuntualidad de terceros. De hecho, no existen culpables al no haberle explicado sobre sus deberes al momento de llegar. Pero es algo de lo que he tomado cartas en el asunto, a fin de mantenerlo al corriente de sus deberes en el reino –Nuevamente probó el café –En cuanto termine de tomar los alimentos, Hyoga lo llevará a su instrucción. Confío en que los tutores que he asignado le ayudaran a comprender la importancia de sus responsabilidades a partir de ahora. –Con esas palabras, Degel continuó con el desayuno, ignorando la mirada desaprobatoria de Milo

Por su parte Milo, quien había encontrado gran satisfacción en los panecillos que probaba uno tras otro, al igual que la forma tan graciosa en la que el meñique de la mano que sostenía el café del Duque de Krest se levantaba, pensando en el chascarrillo que llevaría si presentara ademanes tan absurdos y refinados en una cena de Estado en Antaria, perdió el apetito. Con ello y tras el retiro de Degel de la mesa, esperó unos instantes antes de irse de mala gana de la mesa, para ir al lado de Hyoga, quien le explicó las diferentes áreas que su instrucción en Saadalsud incluiría. Mejorar su dicción era una de ellas, pues Milo debía aprender el idioma de la casa real, uno utilizado por los miembros más cercanos a la realeza, a modo de seguridad. Para ello contaba con la ayuda del Vizconde de Sage, un anciano mayor, cuyos largos cabellos grisáceos eran, a criterio de Milo, similares a las hebras de plata de sus ropas. El deber de instruirlo sobre la política e historia de Saadalsud, junto con los conocimientos geográficos iban de mano del hermano gemelo de Hakurei. Ambos fueron maestros del Duque de Krest y del Principe de Saadalsud, según Hyoga explicó. También tendría clases de Esgrima y entrenamiento físico, algo que caló bien en Milo, el cual finalmente podría hacer uso de su espada y demostrar de lo que estaba hecho el máximo hijo de Antaria. Un extranjero estaría a cargo de impartirle esas clases. Su nombre era Dohko, y era encargado de instruir en artes de batalla a milicias de otros reinos. A su vez, Milo se sorprendió al saber que le instruirían en el uso de la magia elemental. Según le fue informado, un sacerdote de alto rango, proveniente de los pilares del Alto Destino fue llamado para esa misión, debido a la importancia que tenía para el consorte de Saadalsud, la supervivencia en tierras de magia pura. Milo llevó un escarmiento al ver los movimientos de su cuerpo limitados brevemente tras hablar sin haber sido solicitada su palabra por Shaka, el sacerdote, hombre de altos principios y de estricta moral. Siendo el primer día de aquellas instrucciones, para el heredero de Antaria fue abrumador, dada la gran cantidad de conocimientos de la cual era saturado. Con aquellos maestros supo que sería distinto, y que, a diferencia de sus maestros en Antaria, sería imposible para Milo zafarse o intentar sobornarlos.

La noche del primer día desde el inicio de su matrimonio resultaba completamente distinta a lo que esperaba, pese a su promesa de mantener su mente abierta a los múltiples cambios que vendrían a su vida. Con la llegada de las primeras horas nocturnas, la cena había llegado, y por suerte para Milo, no había norma alguna sobre la reunión a la hora de la cena, perdiendo su carácter obligatorio, al igual que la hora del almuerzo, la cual era bastante informal. Con ello, se encontró a solas en el comedor, con una amplia selección de platillos que iban desde vegetales hasta carnes ligeras, cuyos condimentos y su agradable presentación, pese a las raciones tan escasas en cada platillo cayeron bien en Milo, sirviéndose varias veces, para alegría del cocinero, a quien Milo llamó al comedor a fin de felicitarlo por su buena sazón, asegurándose con eso una mayor ración de la comida que quisiera, pues al buen Geki, le causaba satisfacción saber que los alimentos que preparaba no iban a perderse del todo, pues estaba acostumbrado a que los comensales escogiesen unos cuantos platillos, dejando a un lado el resto. Milo le aseguró que probaría un poco de cada cosa que hiciera, siempre que mantuviese su estilo culinario.

Llegado el momento de retirarse a descansar, esta vez estuvo a solas en la habitación, indicando a los sirvientes que el mismo cambiaría sus ropas, algo que hizo inmediatamente, dejándose caer pesadamente en la cama, cerrando sus ojos en el agotamiento consecuencia de aquel largo día.

Sueños borrosos llegaron a él, en donde la imagen de la infante princesa de Antaria, evocando la figura de su madre fallecida, cabalgaba en Shaula, aquella yegua de gran fortaleza, misma que Milo le enseñó a domar a su hermana, para sorpresa de todo aquel que los viese, pues la princesa rompía con los esquemas de su posición a corta edad, manteniendo la gracia de una niña que prometía ser una beldad y una amazona de gran ímpetu al llegar a la edad de la madurez física. Detrás de ella, estaba Milo, quien se adelantó velozmente con ayuda de Sargas, su purasangre y el fiel compañero de aventuras, otorgándole una sonrisa, al tiempo en que la princesa lo alcanzaba, para acordar una competencia al recorrer una pequeña fracción de la llanura que comprendía los caminos reales. La melodía de la flauta que escuchó en su primera noche en Saadalsud, desde aquel observatorio, regresaba a él, con cierta debilidad, haciendo a Milo estremecerse.

Por su parte Camus, en la mañana desistió de esperar al joven con quien cumplía ahora un contrato matrimonial. Ignorando que Milo desconocía sobre la costumbre de presentarse puntual a la hora de tomar los desayunos, concluyó que podría tratarse de una falta de seriedad en el compromiso por parte del heredero de Antaria. De alguna forma, la indignación le alcanzó, haciéndole perder el apetito, ante lo cual se retiró, a fin de llevar a cabo sus tareas de meditación y de prácticas de magia, las cuales estaban tardías, y tras ello, una larga reunión con el consejo de Economía, a fin de llegar a un acuerdo sobre las nuevas propuestas de acuerdos de importación y exportación entre el reino de Saadalsud y aquellos islotes que comprendían las mayores rutas marítimas. Esta última demoró gran parte del día y de la noche, tras la cual ocupó en hacer papeleo rutinario, tratando de ignorar en lo posible a Milo, cuya primera impresión le hizo ver como un niño terco sin ánimos de tomar responsabilidades y asumir sus deberes. Pero su cuerpo solicitaba descanso físico y mental, y aquella habitación a la cual ingresaba era su única opción. Tras tomar un baño y cambiar sus ropas por las que usaba al dormir, el príncipe de Saadalsud se sentó en la cama, y sin este darse cuenta, Milo abrió sus ojos abruptamente, al ser interrumpido en su propio descanso.

–Lo siento –Respondió Camus, ante la mirada confusa y aturdida que Milo le otorgaba.

–Está bien –Milo se encontró entre la incomodidad de dirigirle el habla a Camus y el letargo acortado, cruzando sus manos sobre su pecho y observando el techo.

El silencio se hizo presente durante un par de minutos, mismo que fue interrumpido por Camus.

–Esperamos por ti durante una hora en el comedor –El tono de severidad de la noche anterior se hizo presente en su modo de hablar –Puedo suponer que no has comprendido la importancia de la puntualidad en una ceremonia cualquiera –Esta vez sus azules oscuros se dejaron caer en la visión de Milo, una que este encontró fría y taladrante, la cual enfrentó sin demoras, mostrándose inmutable –Perder el tiempo significa perder el control sobre los minutos que se deben dedicar a los asuntos que nos conciernen, como parte de nuestros deberes. No caeré en discusión sobre lo que he tenido que reajustar a causa de tu ausencia, al igual que el tiempo que Degel ha ajustado a causa de tu demora. –Camus apartó su mirada tras concluir el reclamo a Milo, sin saber que esperar de este

Milo escuchó cada oración en el reproche dirigido a él. Desconocía de aquella absurda tradición matutina, pero no iba a disculparse, mucho menos por algo que desconocía.

–Déjame decirte que perder el tiempo es algo que acabas de hacer al traer este asunto a colación, que fue algo como ¿Dos minutos? Además del tiempo que te tomó planificar lo que me dirías en cuanto tuvieras la menor oportunidad. –Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en los labios del heredero de Antaria, resoplando al responder –Vaya, gastaste tu tiempo en reclamarme algo sin importancia.

–Disponer de mi tiempo en hacerte ver tu error es una decisión tomada por mi propia voluntad, a diferencia de la tuya de disponer de nuestro tiempo con tu impuntualidad e irrespeto a las normas –Nuevamente, las orbes azules de Camus parecían querer taladrar el alma de Milo.

Milo le observó retador, sosteniendo la mirada. Analizando cuidadosamente la respuesta que daría; Camus no lo sabía pero le había dado armas para hacerlo intentar sacarlo de la imagen de perfección que había visto desde el día anterior. –Al contrario, mi decisión también fue meditada. –Milo mentía, había sido un error en la mañana, una omisión a causa de algo que no sabía, pero era mejor quedar como un maldito a quedar como un tonto. –En Antaria el desayuno se toma más tarde, cuando el sol está más alto y baña de energías el lugar, sin costumbres pomposas y agradeciendo los alimentos en vez de preocuparse por un absurdo protocolo. Si te molesta mi costumbre, entonces seguiremos desayunando sin vernos las caras.

–Bien, si es tu decisión, no pondré resistencia. Sin embargo, no es la representación de mi reino lo que se pone en duda con tu irrespeto a nuestras costumbres, al igual que la educación que proyectas con tus actos –Camus le observó de reojo esta vez, decepcionado con la postura que aquel joven, que ahora se consideraba su esposo, tomara ante la forma de vida y costumbres con las cuales el Príncipe de Saadalsud fue criado. La imagen de valor y orgullo que explayó el heredero de Antaria y la cual le había descolocado e intrigado la noche anterior, en el momento en que unían sus vidas, se veía empañada.

–No, no lo es. Pero tú irrespeto a las costumbres ajenas es la que se pone en duda. ¿Los grandes y ecuánimes soberanos de Sadalsuud no respetan las costumbres del nuevo miembro de su casa e intentan implantar sus costumbres? Eso no habla bien de quienes se suponen tienen unas estrechas y políticas relaciones con todos o casi todos los reinos. ¿Quién querrá hacer tratos si las costumbres ajenas son pisoteadas? –Para Milo ya no era solamente el asunto de la mañana, era también el descargue de todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días desde que le arrebataron sus colores.

–Es una conclusión apresurada para quien apenas lleva un día viviendo en este reino –Camus escuchaba cada palabra, intentando comprender el origen de la molestia en Milo, más los signos de una jaqueca fue todo lo que obtuvo tras ese intercambio de palabras entre los recién casados –Dejaremos esta discusión para otro momento –Giró su cuerpo, quedando a espaldas de un ofuscado Milo –No tiene caso hablarlo ahora, cuando no tienes las bases para sostener una acusación como la que acabas de hacer.

Patán, engreído, estirado y seguramente frígido. Cientos de ofensas pasaron por la cabeza de Milo para revirar las palabras ajenas. Podía decir todo lo que sentía pero entonces sería darle el triunfo a Camus y le permitiría ver que era humano y que el ser arrancado de sus costumbres le enfurecía, le lastimaba. No le daría esa victoria. Observó la espalda de Camus, al igual que el cabello azulado que caía sobre el colchón e hizo lo que quedaba. Un empujón con sus pies a la espalda de su esposo y lo siguiente fue escuchar el peso de este al caer contra el suelo.

– ¿Te caíste? Deberías tener más cuidado –Milo volteó para encontrar a Camus sentado en el suelo, con cara de pocos amigos y ofuscado, y que al incorporarse lentamente, fue cuidadoso al no trastabillar, debido a la mala postura de su pie derecho al caer de la cama. Sacudió sus ropas y se dirigió hacia el closet. Milo no sabía que le provocaba más gracia, el sonido de la caída o la expresión de Camus. Se sentía infantil pero para él, valió la pena.

Camus por su parte, añadió unas cuantas prendas para cubrir su cuerpo, sin mirar a Milo en todo el proceso. Mas antes de salir de la habitación, clavó su mirada de forma helada sobre un sarcástico Milo, quien no dejaba de verlo tratar de aguantar la risa. Una corriente fría se hizo presente en el lugar. Sin decir palabra alguna, salió de la habitación, dejando tras de sí rastros de fría escarcha, en dirección a su despacho, un lugar practico, pese a los ornamentos y brocados que delataban el título que ostentaba la persona que trabajaba allí. Revisó uno de los cajones, tomando una alargada caja de cedro, con hermosos tallados que evocaban a la naturaleza en el arte plasmado en la misma, invitando a descubrir el tesoro que celosamente guardaba. Tras aquello, llegó hasta una pequeña figura de cristal, la cual, al remover de su sitio, abrió una puerta escondida en el librero, entrando allí para caminar por un pasadizo secreto, que lo llevó hasta una salida rodeada de rocas y naturaleza aun verde, pese al clima de esa época. Camus abrió la caja, sacando de ella una magnifica flauta bañada en plata y detalles zafíreos, tallados delicadamente con figuras semejantes a copos de nieve en escala. Se sentó encima de una roca grande y con ello, sus labios se unieron al instrumento, para tocar una melodía que invocaba dulzura y melancolía, cual si deseara encontrar calma entre lo que parecía ser una tormenta de sensaciones desconocidas. Ira, intriga, admiración, descontrol, mismos que de alguna forma le hicieron perder el control sobre su propia magia. Camus los desconocía, y era a través del sonido de la flauta, que entregaba al viento, las nuevas emociones que experimentaba desde el momento en que conoció al joven con el que compartía un nuevo destino.

Milo, por su parte, se regocijó en la risa que estalló en sus labios, sintiendo el fragmento de felicidad justa que podía recibir en ese pequeño momento de victoria, y con ello, se veía merecedor de un grato descanso. Pero aquello no sucedió. El aire frío en el ambiente y su dificultad para conciliar el sueño mantuvieron al heredero de Antaria dando vueltas sobre la cama, intercalando con miradas al techo y a los alrededores, buscando una cobija en el closet, para calmar el tiritar de su cuerpo. Finalmente decidió permanecer tranquilo, a la espera de que sus ojos se cerraran en cualquier momento. Escuchó la puerta abrirse de nuevo, y con ello un peso familiar caer sobre la cama. Fingió estar dormido, pero su cuerpo tembloroso a causa del frío originado desde la pelea le hizo caer en cuenta del origen del mismo.

– ¡Bastardo! –Masculló a lo lejos, gruñendo para ocultarse por completo con ayuda de la cobija. De alguna manera debía sobrevivir, y esa noche era un recordatorio de las victorias que proclamaría sobre su propio ser y sobre aquel campo de batalla.

 _ **Notas Adicionales:**_

1\. Agradezco especialmente a mi linda Yuuly por ayudarme mucho en este capitulo, en especial con la parte de los diálogos y la venganza de Milo. Ademas que gracias a ella ya está lista la estructura del capitulo V y parte de los diálogos, ya que algo importante se dará pronto. Su amistad tan increíble es como pocas y hace cosas maravillosas. Me siento muy feliz de ser su amiga, ya que es una persona grandiosa y muy linda.

2\. Agradecimientos a todos los lectores que se han paseado por la historia. Gracias

3\. Como ven, la combinación del cabello anime de Camus y la del manga de Milo es la escogida para la historia. El cabello de Degel sigue siendo verde, aunque el día del compromiso apareció su primera cana

4\. Feliz inicio de semana


	5. Capitulo 5: Despertando la Magia

**Capítulo V**

 **Despertando la Magia**

Con el despuntar del alba, Milo abrió sus ojos, para encontrarse solo en la habitación que compartía con Camus. Por lo visto, sería una escena común a partir de ahora. Repitió la rutina del día anterior, con la diferencia de que sería puntual a la hora del desayuno. Al caminar por los pasillos se extrañó de no ver a Hyoga, lo que decepcionó al venido de Antaria, pues la espinita de la omisión había surgido, y con ello las ganas de espetarle su olvido, el cual le costó un llamado de atención innecesario. Sin embargo, su foco de atención fue otro al llegar al comedor, en donde se encontraban ambos hermanos, con fijas miradas en el rubio, quien sin sentarse, mantuvo una postura formal.

–Buenos días. El sol bendice con sus rayos, aunque débiles a este reino –Era un saludo propio de Antaria, con la diferencia de que, el sol hacía su aparición a primeras horas, asegurando calidez en la mayor parte del día en el reino del cual Milo provenía. Saadalsud, pese a su clima frio, recibía en contados días la luz solar. Aquel hecho, formó parte del factor que decidió la fecha en las cuales los herederos de Antaria y Saadalsud se unirían en matrimonio, a fin de que fuese más sencillo para el Príncipe de Antaria acostumbrarse a las condiciones climáticas, evitando el menor efecto negativo posible en él. Milo desconocía este hecho en su completa naturaleza.

Camus y Degel asintieron al saludo, mientras los sirvientes descubrían las bandejas con los variados alimentos, de los cuales escogerían los que gustasen, dejando al olvido el resto. Milo se preguntó sobre el destino de los alimentos que ni siquiera eran tocados. Detestaba desperdiciar la comida. El mismo recordaba como su padre, el tosco y directo rey de Antaria, frente a sirvientes e invitados, obligaba a un infante Milo, a dejar vacío los platos de comida que le eran servidos, bajo pena de azote, por lo que no podía concebir como aquellos frígidos, sin ningún sentimiento, dejaban a un lado la comida. Cuando uno de los sirvientes hizo espacio para que Milo se pudiese sentar, este negó con su cabeza.

–Gracias, pero tomaré el desayuno en otro lugar –Sus orbes celestes buscaron las expresiones de sus estoicos familiares políticos –En función de mis deberes, los cuales implican funciones en beneficio de las personas, pienso que la mejor manera de escucharlos es acercándome a ellos, y me temo que encerrado de espaldas a ellos en una habitación pomposa no lo haré posible –Se dirigió al sirviente, que a diferencia de los príncipes de Saadalsud, mostraba en su rostro sorpresa –¿Serías tan amable de llevarme al lugar donde comen los sirvientes? A juzgar por la hora el cocinero principal aún no ha comido y el buen hombre me cae bien –Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa impecable. El joven que les servía aun no salía de su asombro, y en sus nervios buscó las miradas de Camus y Degel, sin saber que hacer por temor a un llamado de atención –No necesitas mirarlos. Después de todo, si tengo el mismo derecho de sentarme en esta mesa y ser puesto en ridículo por no cumplir una norma absurda, puedo desayunar con quienes han tenido la consideración de preparar mis alimentos. Antes de que algo suceda, yo me haré cargo –Aquello fue más un reto para Camus, cuyo estoicismo en su rostro cambió durante un leve instante, y antes de que fuese a decir algo en respuesta a la afrenta de su esposo, recuperó la calma en sus facciones, limitándose a mostrar indiferencia. Todo esto mientras Milo se dirigía hacia el lugar donde la magia culinaria se llevaba a cabo.

No era secreto ahora para los sirvientes y cocineros el buen estómago y el apetito que tenía el heredero de Antaria, quien nuevamente se sentía en un ambiente familiar, manteniendo ruidosas conversaciones con los presentes, mientras se dedicaba a probar la comida que traían para él. Por primera vez desde los días en que había llegado, sentía la calidez de personas que no cumplían protocolos a los cuales él no estaba acostumbrado. Milo, hijo de Antaria, fue criado entre el calor y las olas del mar, entre alegrías momentáneas y e instantes fugaces. La gente de Antaria sabe de antemano que la vida era corta y por ello encontraban la manera de estrechar lazos y vivir a través de cortos festejos, charlas amenas y gritos sociables. Milo se aseguró así mismo que no iba a perderse entre las frías esencias de aquellos estirados y pomposos de Aurore.

Con esa convicción, Milo mantuvo su mejor postura ante los eventos que comenzaban a hacerse rutina en su vida, como las instrucciones que recibía. Con el transcurrir de los días encontró que si bien la geografía e historia no eran sus fuertes, los encontraba interesantes siempre que no se sintiera saturado. Las clases de defensa personal y batalla eran perfectas para él, e incluso se henchía de orgullo con los elogios recibidos por Dohko, a quien siempre retaba con nuevos conocimientos y enfrentamientos, al punto de incluso ser capaz de recibir instrucción junto a los soldados de Saadalsud, y medirse en batallas, ya fuese cuerpo a cuerpo o utilizando armas, por lo general escogidas al azar, a fin de que no hubiese ventaja para ninguno de los combatientes. Pronto vio que se iba granjeando el respeto y la consideración de miembros de la corte activos, soldados y sirvientes, pese a algunas expresiones de desaprobación de unos pocos miembros de Aurore que eran más conservadores. Sin embargo, tal como Milo prometió a Camus, no compartía el desayuno con él y el Duque de Krest. Su comunicación con ambos era escasa, y Milo encontraba una especie de suerte el hecho de que Camus estuviese ocupado en sus múltiples deberes y eso no los obligara a enfrentarse nuevamente, lo que limitaba sus palabras a simples saludos y despedidas de buenas noches, eso cuando Camus no regresaba a altas horas a la habitación, lo cual era más que frecuente. En un par de ocasiones, las discusiones entre ambos se repitieron, nuevamente ante un intento fallido de Camus de convencer a Milo de cumplir las tradiciones. De ese par de reyertas, una de ellas terminó con Milo marchándose a dormir en una habitación diferente.

De vez en cuando tenía la oportunidad de escapar de sus instrucciones, bajo la excusa de encontrar un lugar adecuado para llevar a cabo la meditación, tarea impuesta por el maestro Shaka, que a juzgar de Milo, pese a ser un poco mayor que él, actuaba como si superase los 1000 años. Milo encontró refugio en el viejo observatorio, donde podía leer curiosos libros de astronomía, jugar y examinar los varios telescopios polvorientos, y de ser posible, abrirlos y limpiarlos, esperando fallidamente arreglar alguno en el proceso. También estaba allí la esperanza de escuchar la melodía de la flauta que le brindó calma en la primera noche de su estadía en Saadalsud, pero esta tampoco aparecía. Y con ello la incertidumbre de Milo crecía.

Hyoga, quien estuvo fuera un par de semanas, encontró a Milo en los pasillos, acercándose a este de manera presurosa, otorgándole la reverencia que su jerarquía pedía.

–Milo, debo hablar con usted –Hyoga parecía algo apresurado en su forma de hablar –Lo que sucedió hace un par de semanas fue un descuido de mi parte. Me distraje y omití decirle sobre la ceremonia de desayuno. Ya hablé con el Duque de Krest respecto a ello y tomé mi responsabilidad en el asunto. Le pido disculpas –Nuevamente, el chico se inclinó, un gesto que Milo vio absurdo, girando su rostro para continuar caminando.

– ¿Y eso hace cuánto fue? ¿Por eso desapareciste por tanto tiempo? Seguro los calabozos de Saadalsud son muy fríos… ¿O son mazmorras? No quisiera ser tu –Milo no desaprovechó para burlarse del más joven, mientras caminaba.

–Estuve ausente por una misión de mi orden. Regresamos esta mañana, y aproveché de hablar con el Duque de Krest. Como parte de mi responsabilidad me ha asignado que me ponga a disposición de usted el día de hoy –Hyoga decía esto último con incomodidad mientras seguía los pasos del Principe de Antaria.

– ¿Hablas en serio? –Los pies de Milo se detuvieron en seco –Si es así entonces sácame de aquí. Seguramente la ciudad más cercana tiene cosas interesantes –Dejó caer su mirada rígida en Hyoga, quien se detuvo al igual que el otro. El más joven no tenía otra alternativa. Aquel era un castigo impuesto por Degel, y por ende debía cumplir el capricho de Milo, procurando no causar ningún problema, y eso también implicaba contener las ganas de una respuesta a algún comentario sarcástico del mayor. Sin más que decir, marchó junto a él, ordenando enlistar dos caballos para salir del castillo.

Milo pudo contemplar como Hyoga repetía los movimientos de manos que Degel realizó al momento en que ingresó al castillo por primera vez, suspendiendo el efecto del escudo casi invisible que resguardaba la edificación, la cual estaba rodeada de bosques nevados, en donde el invierno parecía perpetuo. Milo estornudó ante el viento helado que sopló. Por suerte, tanto el cómo Hyoga estaban abrigados y ambos pudieron atravesar los limites, llegando pronto a Borealis, la capital de Saadalsud. Copos de nieve caían dispersos, pero las personas que vieron parecían no afectarles. Hyoga le explicó a Milo que en Borealis solía nevar con más frecuencia que en el resto de las ciudades, al igual que en los alrededores del castillo de Aurore, sin embargo, el heredero de Antaria estaba más ocupado en querer preguntarle a Hyoga sobre el uso de la magia.

–Es parte de la protección del castillo. Solo la magia de fuego y agua, como sus derivados pueden neutralizar las barreras temporalmente. –Pequeños cristales de hielo danzaron en la mano derecha de Hyoga –Aprende a despertar tu magia y no dependerás de nadie para moverte en Saadalsud –Aquello dejó pensando a Milo, mientras cabalgaba viendo los alrededores, las personas caminando, los niños que jugaban alrededor de ellos. Ambos se detuvieron para permitir a los niños observar de cerca y acariciar a los caballos. Una mujer de mediana edad aproximó a Hyoga y Milo dos recipientes que contenían un alimento que Milo vio con recelo.

–Es crema helada, no te morderá –Agregó Hyoga mientras llevaba a sus labios la crema.

Milo por su parte, tocó con su dedo índice la crema helada, encontrándola algo fría, pero su consistencia era agradable al tacto. Con el mismo dedo probó el residuo de la misma que quedó en su piel, para perderse en la dulzura de esta, la cual encontró muy agradable. En seguida repitió las acciones de Hyoga y no pudo evitar sonreír. Nunca había probado algo como eso, su rostro mostró una enorme sonrisa al agradecer a la señora mayor. Quiso pedirle más, pero eso sería atentar contra su orgullo y mostrar su nueva debilidad.

–Si te gustó podemos comprar, se de algunos lugares donde podemos probar los mejores dulces –Hyoga parecía satisfecho con encontrar algo que finalmente era del agrado de Milo. Por su parte este permitió que lo guiara. Sin embargo en el camino se encontró con un par de personas vestidas en harapos y cercanos uno del otro. Milo los divisó de cerca, encontrando que eran una pareja de ancianos. Sin avisar, descendió de su caballo, para acercarse a ellos. Tomó de su bolsillo un enorme trozo de pan que había tomado de la cocina aquella mañana para casos en los que quisiera comer, y se los entregó, pero sabía que no era suficiente. Tomó su capa y volteó hacia Hyoga.

–Tu capa, y dame algo de dinero. Te lo regresaré cuando lleguemos al castillo –Ordenó autoritario al chico. Este por su parte bajó de su caballo y se quitó su capa, para, al igual que Milo, cubrir a uno de los ancianos con esta.

Hyoga entregó un pequeño saco a Milo, quien lo revisó, encontrando varias monedas de oro en ella

–Es bastante dinero. O eres tonto para arriesgarte a los bandidos, o confías mucho en tus habilidades –Milo se mostró burlón –Con esto podrán quedarse en una posada por un tiempo, hasta encontrar solución –Hyoga asintió, y con su guía llevaron a los ancianos a un hospedaje. Milo sintió como su corazón se contraía cuando la anciana de aquella pareja lloró en agradecimiento, aferrándose a él y besando sus manos. Con aquella memoria preservada y la débil puesta de un sol que se asomaba pese a la blancura dejada por la sutil y extraña nieve, tanto Hyoga como Milo regresaron al castillo. Milo súbitamente recordó la comida que se desperdiciaba en las horas del desayuno y la cena. Con esa convicción, poco cenó.

–Geki, ¿Qué sucede con los alimentos que no son probados por nosotros? –Milo preguntó mientras veía el pan que acompañaba a su guiso, uno que hizo el cocinero especialmente para él, con la receta que según Milo había indicado, era de sus comidas preferidas en Antaria.

–Una parte queda para nosotros. Y otra para los soldados y cualquiera que guste comer, pero siempre queda mucha y esa debemos botarla –A Geki le pareció escuchar el sonido de una cucharilla caerse, tan solo para girar y encontrar a un indignado Milo, quien terminó con furia su ración de guiso y dar pasos apresurados hacia su habitación.

Allí, Milo en pijamas, y sosteniendo a Antares, su espada, a modo de obtener valor en esta, dio vueltas por la habitación, con la indignación nublando su vista. Le era imposible conciliar el sueño, y no iba a dormir antes de enfrentarlo. Finalmente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejándole la visión de un visiblemente agotado Camus.

–Allí estas. ¿Cómo puedes dormir sabiendo que tienes súbditos muriendo de hambre cuando tienes comida que ni tocas? –Señaló retador, en voz alta y visiblemente molesto

– ¿Quieres explicar qué tipo de reproche es ese? –Camus fue tomado de sorpresa. Una de sus cejas arqueadas lo delataba, más estaba dispuesto a escuchar a su consorte

–No puedes ignorar a las personas que viven en tu reino…No puedes…No puedes preocuparte por tradiciones absurdas cuando preparan tantos alimentos que ni siquiera se molestan en comer. ¿Sabes cuantos ancianos, niños, se comerían agradecidos una parte de lo que ustedes?…No, nosotros tenemos un deber, y en vez de preocuparnos por tradiciones inútiles debemos encargarnos de cuidar a los más débiles –La confianza que Milo dejaba en cada palabra, y su mirada buscando el alma de Camus, estremecieron a este, al punto de perder el aliento por un instante

– ¿Qué sugieres hacer al respecto? –La intriga creció en Camus, y con ella, esperaba descubrir a través de Milo, aquello que no había visto hasta ahora

– ¿Sugerir? Como monarca ignoras mucho de tu reino –Se paseaba de un lado a otro, sin separar su mirada de Camus –La ciudad tiene muchas estructuras sin usar, las vi. Pueden habilitarse como refugio. Y esos alimentos, si no van a comerse todo, esas personas obtendrán más beneficio –Milo finalmente se sentó en el lado de la cama que reclamó como suyo.

– ¿Eso es todo? –Camus permanecía atento.

–Si –Milo afirmó, casi alzando la voz

–Bien, mañana hablaré con Degel al respecto –La voz de Camus fue pausada, y con ello su impresión de Milo cambiaba, en una que era impetuosa para él, y que sin duda dejó una impresión marcada en el Príncipe de Saadalsud –Antes de que se te escapara, supe que fuiste a la ciudad. Tengo entendido que los cocineros del castillo también saben preparar la crema helada. Si pides que la hagan, sugiero que pidas la que contiene frutillos rojos –Las luces de los cristales se apagaron y con ello Camus tomó postura en su lado de la cama.

–Entiendo, gracias –Milo no recordaba la deliciosa crema de aquella tarde, sin embargo un dejo de ilusión se dibujó en sus labios a modo de sonrisa. Ahora, quedaba esperar al día siguiente, y con ello solo quedaba resolver aquella duda que seguramente Shaka respondería.

–Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches.

El inicio de la mañana no fue diferente al resto. Nuevamente, Camus se había marchado un par de horas antes, permitiéndole a Milo descansar un poco mas. Este a su vez, se arregló como de costumbre, y tomó su desayuno, entrando antes de que Camus y Degel ingresaran al comedor. Nuevamente, vio una gran cantidad de platillos salir de la cocina. Milo perdió el apetito al ver aquello pero no quiso ofender a Geki, por lo que tomó su parte del desayuno, aunque sin ganas. Al salir de la cocina, fue llamado al despacho del Duque de Krest, y sin demoras, Milo fue.

–Milo, esta mañana hablé con Camus al respecto de una situación que presenciaste el día anterior. También me comentó de tu propuesta –Degel acomodó los cristales de sus lentes, sin dejar de atravesar a Milo con la mirada –Es una situación delicada, y actualmente no contamos con la persona apta para llevar a cabo esa labor. Sin embargo, al ser el miembro de Saadalsud más cercano a la realeza, y en vista de que eres el principal interesado, deseo asignarte la supervisión directa de las actividades concernientes a la ayuda que se les brindará a los habitantes del reino en situación precaria. –Agregó con seguridad –Claro está, no omitirás tu instrucción. Tus maestros han informado que has avanzado y proponen un ajuste al horario de tu instrucción. A excepción de la instrucción de magia, la cual debes asistir con puntualidad todos los días. A partir de hoy comienzas la primera labor oficial como príncipe consorte de Saadalsud. Se te ha asignado al personal para trabajar contigo y una edificación que pueden habilitar y utilizar para albergar a un grupo determinado de personas. Confío en ti para esa labor –La voz de Degel tenía un abandono de satisfacción, al encontrar que Milo era capaz de ver más allá de sus caprichos y objeciones a las costumbres de la casa real.

Milo por su parte se dio por hecho, llamando a Hyoga y a los miembros de la orden que le ayudarían. Nuevamente regresaron a la ciudad, y con ello, se dieron a la tarea de planear la labor de construir aquel albergue. Según supo, la edificación que serviría para tal propósito perteneció a un noble, caído en desgracia al saber su maltrato cruel hacia los sirvientes, algo que agradó a Milo, en toda la ironía. A su vez se sorprendió de ver que tan rápido tenían una lista de personas afectadas, de diversas edades y condiciones, y que por suerte, podían ser abrigadas en aquel techo, muchos de los cuales se sintieron dispuestos a ayudar y ser útiles en lo que pudiesen, incluso si se trataba de arrancar maleza que rodeaba al antiguo castillo. La labor era algo lenta, pero la colaboración de los caballeros de la Orden del Cisne de Diamante, quienes ayudaron a servir los alimentos traídos del castillo a las personas necesitadas, aligeraba de muchas formas el peso de aquella labor. Al final de la tarde, la sonrisa de satisfacción de Milo al ver a los niños sonrientes en espera de su turno para montar en uno de los caballos, le hizo recordar a su hermanita. Un recuerdo melancólico, pues la extrañaba, pero encontraría la manera de llegar a ella nuevamente.

A lo lejos, otra figura a caballo observaba la escena. Una sutil mueca a modo de sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Un caballero de verdes cabellos y un parche en su ojo, le llamó

–Su majestad, es hora de marcharnos. El vizconde de Glass espera por la audiencia –El chico, era el asistente de Camus.

–Entiendo. Marchemos –Con ello, Camus dio la vuelta para regresar al castillo. Con él, la satisfacción de ver una faceta de Milo que no esperaba le llenó de sorpresa y a su vez de una intriga mayor a medida de que pasaban los minutos.

Con la llegada de la noche, un molesto Shaka exigió a Milo el cumplimiento de su instrucción, recordándole que para avanzar, debía mantener en constante practica su meditación, si deseaba utilizar la magia a su conveniencia. Milo se encontraba exhausto, pero no dejó de preguntar aquellas dudas que en la noche anterior había formulado en su cabeza. Shaka por suerte fue paciente, dándole consejos sobre prácticas, concentración e incluso la vocalización adecuada. Sin embargo, la sesión terminó tarde, y con ello, Milo se dirigió tan rápido como pudo al comedor, esperando que Geki no se hubiese marchado.

–Me informaron que llegaría tarde. Por suerte la comida aún está caliente –Con ello, el cocinero principal ordenaba traer los platillos para la cena, y con ellos, en un recipiente de cristal, lo que parecía ser una versión de la crema helada, de color rosáceo y con pequeños trozos de frutas rojas. Encima de esta, dos cerezas adornaban de modo muy coqueto la preparación. Milo olvidó preguntar por aquella receta de crema helada que Camus le sugirió. En ese caso… ¿Cómo lo supo Geki?

–Geki, ¿Fui yo quien te pidió…? No lo recuerdo –Milo seguía confundido.

–No. Se me informó que usted nunca había probado esa versión de la crema helada y me ordenaron hacerla –Una sonrisa, cual si guardara un secreto, adornaba el rostro del cocinero

–Entonces fue…Degel no fue…¿Camus? –Preguntó, pero el cocinero ignoró aquello, concentrándose en la labor de lavar los últimos trastes que quedaban. Todas las señales apuntaron hacia su esposo, Camus. Y con esa sorpresa, comió con inusitado entusiasmo. Estaba tan hambriento que no supo distinguir la razón por la cual se alimentaba, y podía darle la razón a Camus. La crema helada de frutos rojos era excepcional. Tras servirse de esta última un par de veces se dirigió a su habitación. Era tarde y apenas se quitó lo elemental, para tirarse a su lado de la cama. Notó que Camus estaba allí.

–Tenías razón sobre la crema de frutos rojos –Milo omitió la discreción y habló en voz alta.

–Es bueno saberlo –Camus respondió adormecido.

–Gracias –Milo estaba sorprendido de decir algo que no esperaba, al igual que el gesto de su esposo.

–Descansa –A Camus le dominaba el cansancio.

–Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches.

A partir de ese instante Milo hizo cambios en su rutina. Ahora no solo se dedicaba a su instrucción, además de ello, se encargaba de la habilitación de refugios para personas en situaciones de pobreza extrema. No se limitaba solamente a dar órdenes a sus subordinados, le gustaba entablar conversación con las personas. Con ello descubrió que muchos tenían diversas habilidades, las cuales podían hacerlos valerse de muchas maneras. Motivado por la idea, habló con Camus y Degel, y estos estuvieron de acuerdo en que aquellos albergues podrían ser de ayuda para que aquellos que tuviesen alguna capacidad de crear, no solo podía tener la oportunidad de poner en práctica sus habilidades en la carpintería, cocina, agricultura, cocina, entre otras actividades, llegando a obtener ganancias suficientes para mantenerse. También podrían enseñar a otras personas sus oficios. Tomó tiempo la organización, pero la disposición del heredero de Antaria motivaba a aquellos. Degel recordó las historias que había escuchado sobre aquel chico y de cómo representaba una especie de héroe en Antaria, en donde, su aspecto salvaje hacía tono con su valentía y su confianza, llegando a rescatar a muchos en su reino. De haber sido rey de Antaria, Milo hubiese sin duda logrado más de lo que cualquier monarca hubiese imaginado.

De todas sus instrucciones, las de magia eran las únicas que mantenía sin interrupción. Con la asesoría de Shaka, Milo lograba grandes avances, y con ello comprendía más la importancia de controlar sus impulsos, aunque estos le costaban mas trabajo. Sin embargo, aun señales de despertar en su magia no aparecían y aquello le frustraba.

–A veces toma tiempo. A veces llega en el momento inesperado –Eran las palabras de Shaka, recomendando paciencia y un mayor nivel de meditación a Milo.

Milo decidió seguir uno de los consejos dados por Hyoga, y por ello optó por retirarse a un lugar donde encontraba su calma absoluta. El observatorio fue ese lugar. Y tras llegar allí, fue cuestión de tiempo para que el venido de Antaria se hiciera lugar en un pequeño rincón el cual arregló por sí solo, con ayuda de cómodos cojines y almohadones que unas amables señoras de Borealis, en agradecimiento, le habían obsequiado. Haría de aquel viejo observatorio su propio santuario. En aquella suerte de altar, emulando aquel que tenía Shaka en la capilla donde daba sus clases, y en el cual lograba sentarse en forma de loto, Milo hizo lo mismo, cerrando sus ojos y buscando tranquilidad dentro de sí. Inició como siempre, liberándose de cualquier pensamiento que rondara su mente. Sin embargo, el repentino sonido de la añorada flauta llegó a lo lejos, amenazando con irrumpir en el trance, pero Milo decidió dejarlo pasar, sumergiéndose en una oscuridad absoluta, la cual pronto fue habitada por pequeños destellos de luces azules revoloteando, unas cerca de otras. Pronto, los destellos tomaron formas de flamas diminutas, cobrando fuerza y velocidad al danzar al ritmo de la flauta. Con ello Milo controlaba otro nivel de su meditación, permaneciendo inamovible ante la melodía y la danza de destellos

Pronto, la calma que lo alberga, la oscuridad que le envuelve y su mente empiezan a adormecerse. Las figuras que antes bailaban desaparecen difuminándose hasta envolverlo en la serena oscuridad y calma de sus pensamientos. No piensa en nada, se siente ligero, es como si incluso caminara dentro de sus pensamientos. No sabe siquiera donde está, ha perdido la noción del tiempo. Una luz a la lejanía aparece, es cálida y camina hacia ella. Su calor le arropa y aleja todo el frío que podría sentir. La luz rojiza brilla y pinta todo mientras más se acerca, su calor se vuelve abrumador, casi insoportable. Acercarse le lastima, su piel se siente arder, es como si se quemara de verdad. No puede más, el calor es insoportable. Sofocado, sale del trance, encontrándose con llamas a su alrededor, abrazando todo lo que estas alcanzan. Su piel arde, y observa sus manos, ambas igual de ardientes, como hubiesen sido alcanzadas por el fuego. Reaccionó inmediatamente, pese al dolor que sentía en sus articulaciones. De su mano derecha emergió una llamarada que lo obligó a agitarse en respuesta al inminente dolor que volvía a él. Sabe que debe escapar del lugar, pero al cobrar fuerza las llamas, estas consumen lo que encuentran. El humo lo asfixia. Milo comienza a desvanecerse.

Lo siguiente que recuerda es recobrar la conciencia en el momento en que sus manos sienten el alivio que la humedad brinda a su piel. Abre los ojos con prisa, encontrando a su alrededor paredes cubiertas parcialmente por hielo, al igual que varios objetos allí. No había rastros de fuego, a excepción de páginas de libros carcomidas por las llamas. Miró al frente, para encontrar el rostro perfilado de Camus, quien veía en dirección a sus manos, mientras las suyas propias, se sumergían en el amplio recipiente de agua, el origen de la humedad que le refrescaba.

–No te muevas –Camus ordenó autoritario. Milo por su parte pudo presenciar como el Principe de Saadalsud, haciendo uso de su control del agua, enfocaba sus energías, dirigiendo las ondas acuáticas hacia partes de la piel de las manos de Milo, mientras este veía como las heridas abiertas por las llamas se cerraban a un ritmo acelerado, dejando su piel como antes.

– ¿Sientes dolor? –Camus dejó caer el azul de sus ojos en la expresión de Milo – ¿Cómo sucedió? –El tono autoritario y por un leve instante paternal regresaba a la voz de Camus.

Las manos de Milo palpitan. Aunque mejor que antes, la piel incluso está quemada como si hubiese sostenido el fuego con sus propias manos. Siente el cuerpo arder, no solo la piel. Escucha a Camus y su tono no le gusta, no fue culpa de él, las cosas solo se prendieron en fuego. –No me duele nada. –Intenta alejar sus manos. –No tengo idea de cómo sucedió esto, las cosas solo se prendieron en fuego. Estaba meditando y el observatorio se comenzó a quemar, alguien debe haber tirado alguna lámpara.

Camus se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder. Su mirada escaneó el cuerpo semi acostado de Milo, sin perder el contacto de su piel, sin permitirle apartar sus manos, mientras cerraba los ojos en una especie de meditación. Al concentrar su propia magia, Camus podía sentir rastros del calor que la magia recién despierta de Milo aun dejaba.

–Milo, escúchame. Esto parece ser obra de tu propio poder. Has despertado tu propia magia y te has lastimado. Probablemente el daño que experimentas es mayor del que imaginé. – ¿Sientes algún tipo de dolor? –Repitió la pregunta nuevamente

Milo le escucho con detenimiento, prestando cuidadosa atención a sus palabras, aun tratando de salir de su sorpresa al saber que se trataba del despertar de ¿Su propia magia? Aquello era una idea. La imagen de lo que había visto de repente vino a su cabeza. Quizás no era una idea tan descabellada y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la verdad es que no sabía mucho del tema como Camus parecía si hacerlo.

–No es dolor, pero es… Es como si el cuerpo ardiera. Mis manos palpitan y queman –Milo sentía mejoría con la magia curativa de Camus, pero no del todo.

–Aun tienes remanentes de magia en tu cuerpo – Camus dejó una mano sobre el pecho de Milo –El dolor desaparecerá pronto. Permanece tranquilo por un momento –Nuevamente su propia magia se ponía en funcionamiento, recorriendo con sus orbes el cuerpo de Milo, cual explorando en búsqueda de heridas internas, así como aquellos rastros de magia que eran la causa del dolor que padecía Milo en ese momento.

Milo observó atento las acciones de Camus, veía su calma, como si este tratara de transmitírsela, no supo bien que pensar. Ni siquiera pensó en lo que sus labios pronunciaron –Si hay remanentes quiere decir que… ¿Vo…vol-verá a pasar? –Un dejo de temor surgió en Milo, recordando la intensidad del dolor que sufrió antes de la llegada de Camus – ¿No puede ser que haya sido otra cosa? ¿Por qué ahora? –Con aquel temor, Milo sintió su pulso latir. Cada palpitar retumbaba y la temperatura de su cuerpo parecía volverse a elevar.

–Milo, debes permanecer calmado– Camus, percibiendo el nuevo desespero en Milo, liberó inmediatamente una corriente refrescante sobre el pecho de este –Acabas de despertar tu magia. Una vez que sepas como canalizarla podrás controlarla a tu antojo. Pero ahora debes permanecer calmado. Mírame –Solicitó Camus, con seriedad y preocupación, pues sabía que nuevamente, con esa irrupción en la calma de Milo, podía desencadenarse una magia que podía atentar contra la vida de aquel que la había despertado.

Una primera corriente fresca recorrió el cuerpo del heredero de Antaria. Fue como si algo le hubiese cimbrado de golpe. Ni siquiera supo si fue verdadero, fue un instante y así como le recorrió, desapareció. Levantó la mirada, su semblante fruncido había desaparecido, mostraba desconocimiento de la situación, sería hasta después cuando se daría cuenta que no le agradaba esa imagen de sí mismo, en una situación de debilidad, pero en ese momento no le importó. Sus orbes celestes se encontraron con los zafiros ajenos y murmuró en un suspiro que buscaba calmarlo –De acuerdo.

–Debes concentrarte, mantener la calma. Te pediré que tengas tu mente en blanco- La mano libre de Camus buscó la de Milo, para servirle de apoyo –Trataré de aliviar tu dolor. Sé que es difícil, pero necesito que confíes en mi –Camus percibió el calor de Milo en sus manos

Milo por su parte cerró sus ojos, intentando acatar las palabras de Camus, mantener la calma y aligerar su respiración. La oscuridad de sus párpados era descontrolada, y con ella, aparecían nuevamente las figuras de antes. "Calma, calma, calma" se repetía a sí mismo "calma, calma, calma". Las sombras parecían danzar, parecían hacerlo al ritmo del fuego. "Fuego, fuego, fuego". Nuevamente, su cuerpo emitía un calor más intenso. La frescura que había sentido al palpar la mano de Camus se alejaba.

El cuerpo de Camus entró en calma, mientras se veía así mismo manejar su propia energía, dejándola fluir, llevándola hacia Milo, para brindarle sosiego. Al lograr entrar en su propio trance, podía ver líneas azules y acuosas viajar entre Milo y el, era la calma que brindaba el agua. Sin embargo, el tránsito de dicho elemento se vio interrumpido, regresando hacia él. Inmediatamente, Camus sintió el calor invadiendo su propio cuerpo, sacándolo de su trance. Sabía que debía sacar a Milo del trance en el que este se encontraba luchando contra los remanentes de la magia que lo amenazaban. Sin demoras, lo llamó por su nombre – ¡Milo! ¡Reacciona! –Presionó su mano con suavidad, pese a que percibió el dolor del fuego de Milo quemándole

El llamado de Camus resonó en la mente de Milo una y otra vez, cual si se tratase de un eco, desapareciendo las sombras danzantes para sustituirlas con la imagen de Camus frente a él. El fuego rojizo surgía alrededor de Milo nuevamente. ¿Qué había hecho? – ¿Camus? disculpa, disculpa. –Avergonzado por no poder controlar el curso de su magia y poner en peligro la vida de alguien más, se alejó súbitamente, arrastrándose sobre el piso en el cual permanecía.

El dolor fue repentino para Camus, pero supo cómo neutralizarlo con su propia magia. La reacción de Milo le preocupó, acercándose a el –Milo, Milo –Se aproximó hacia la poca distancia a la cual Milo se había alejado. Sus manos se posaron en el rostro del rubio buscando transmitirle su calma –Esta bien. Lo haremos de nuevo –El tono de voz de Camus esta vez fue suave, cual si comprendiera el momento que pasaba Milo.

Milo por su parte, buscó la mirada ajena y no huyó de las manos que tomaron su rostro. Escuchó sus palabras y quiso confiar en ellas, bajar las defensas y confiar. Quiso convencerse que pese al orgullo, hacer caso a la petición de Camus no era doblegarse ante otro, sino que se trataba de aceptar la ayuda de un guerrero experto en las artes mágicas. Con aquello en mente asintió –Si... –Tragó grueso y sin esperar más cerró los ojos sin apartarse ni un momento de Camus.

Camus recobró la calma casi de inmediato, y aun con sus manos en el rostro de Milo, se concentró en dejar fluir su magia a través del contrario. De nuevo se vio así mismo trasladando su magia hacia Milo, mientras una corriente fría buscaba calmar el calor del cuerpo ajeno.

Para Milo, este segundo intento como una pelea en su interior. Un remolino, un huracán creándose por las corrientes; El calor de su interior y el frío que buscaba hacerse paso para calmar su descontrolado poder. Debía permanecer en calma, lo sabía, lo intentaba, pero su mente no dejaba de correr de un lado a otro. El calor avanzaba, el frío parecía retroceder. Sus manos se cerraron fuertemente sobre aquellas que le envolvían, como deseando que el frío no se fuera. Confiaba en el otro, por más difícil que fuera para su orgullo. Necesitaba de Camus en ese momento.

Sentía la agitación de Milo como suya, al igual que el descontrol y la batalla que libraba el calor que emitía su magia, la cual luchaba por hacerse paso entre las corrientes heladas, pero aún era débil, aunque persistente. Respondió al tacto de las manos ajenas, aferrándose con las suyas, tomando calma por ambos, reforzando el flujo de su propia magia. De ninguna manera perdería. Debía salvar a Milo

El calor de en el cuerpo de Milo parecía disiparse. Lo observaba, observaba a Camus tras sus parpados. Era como ver una luz que intentaba brillar con todo su resplandor pero lo envolvía un halo de otro color. La calma vino a sus sentidos. El palpitar dejó de retumbar en sus oídos. Aflojó el agarre de sus manos sobre las ajenas. Sus orbes celestes se abrieron lento paso entre las pestañas. –Creo que... –Trago grueso –Gracias

– ¿Te sientes bien? –Camus podía percibir como el calor había cedido su paso y la ansiedad de Milo por mantener la calma ya no era un impedimento. Lo peor ya había pasado – ¿Puedes caminar?

Milo se sentía un poco mareado, agotado. Abrir sus ojos era como ver luces flotando frente a sus ojos. De alguna manera la voz de Camus se escuchaba un poco lejana – ¿Caminar? –Intentó ponerse de pie pero no contó con que su pierna derecha no pudiera sostenerlo en pie, no alcanzó ni a elevarse unos centímetros –Creo que me quedaré aquí un momento –Su cuerpo temblaba, y su voz era apenas un susurro. Era inexperto, era un guerrero en otras artes. La magia requería otro tipo de control, uno que no poseía. Le sonrió un poco cansado a un atento Camus.

–No hagas esfuerzos. Descansa –Aquella sonrisa dibujada en los labios del heredero de Antaria le estremeció, paralizándole por un instante. Otra persona en circunstancias normales estaría inconsciente, en el mejor de los escenarios, pero Milo aun tenía fuerzas para sonreírle. Camus asintió, aliviado para permanecer a su lado en el suelo. Una de sus manos se aferró en la mano de Milo.

Milo agradeció en silencio la comprensión de aquel que permanecía a su lado, sin apartarse ni un solo centímetro. No tenía intenciones, ni fuerzas para reclamar o para decirle que no era necesario se quedara con él, solo... agradecería. Los últimos días habían sido agotadores para él; física y mentalmente, y aquel instante le brindaba de alguna manera la certeza de que no estaba del todo solo. Sin darse cuenta siquiera cerró los ojos nuevamente y su cuerpo se inclinó a topar con el ajeno. El cansancio le venció. Camus asintió, usando su mano libre para quitar su capa y dejarla caer con cuidado sobre Milo, abrigándole mientras decidía la mejor forma de atender las posibles consecuencias del despertar de su magia. Pero por ahora, lo mejor era permitirle la tranquilidad. La calidez del cuerpo de Milo le hacía saber que los cambios que vendrían, serían de un matiz distinto.

 ** _Notas Adicionales_**

1\. Agradecimientos infinitos a mi linda Yuuly, por darme boost y leer mis borradores, pero en especial por la última parte, en la cual Milo despierta su magia y Camus se apoya. Esa parte fue un trabajo en conjunto de ambas y además de lo divertido que fue, el resultado fue increíble  
2\. Al final el capítulo 5 cobró un giro que no me esperaba, haciendo a Milo tomar un papel más activo dentro de sus funciones, algo que lo ayuda a acercarse a las personas y mostrar un lado más activo y protagónico del que se había planteado.  
3\. Quizás debería publicar algunos pequeños headcanons dentro de la historia junto con las notas adicionales. Ya sabemos que Camus toca la flauta, pero lo que seguramente no sabían era que lo hace como una forma de escape. Parte de su forma de ser se debe a la educación estricta que recibió desde su infancia, y ciertos eventos que lo obligaron a mantener un adiestramiento estricto con Altos Magos. Iré ahondando poco a poco en ello, y por qué el conocimiento de su existencia se basaba en suposiciones, ya que nunca salía del castillo.  
4\. Milo no soporta que se desperdicie la comida, y es que tiene serios traumas de su infancia, en la cual su padre, el rey se encargaba de disciplinarlo con golpes (lo que diríamos "chanclazo") al igual que lo hicieron con el y con Kardia. Si Milo pedía mucha comida y no se la terminaba, era el típico "De aquí no te levantas si no te acabas todo", sin importar si había embajadores de otros reinos o de quien se tratase.  
5\. Sin embargo, como mecanismo de protección a su pequeña hermana, el le enseñó tácticas discretas para bien darle por debajo de la mesa las sobras de la comida a la mascota de turno, o a el mismo, para evitar que su padre la reprendiera de la misma forma que a el.  
6\. La crema helada, perdón, no supe de qué forma "original" llamar al helado.  
7\. Finalmente Milo ha despertado su magia. No va a ser fácil en un principio, pero se trata de Milo, el puede  
8\. Gracias por sus reviews, son muy apreciados, al igual que sus interacciones. La retroalimentación es bien recibida, ya que todo puede ser fuente de inspiración.

9\. Feliz fin de semana.


	6. Capitulo 6: Intriga

**Capítulo VI**

 **Intriga**

Las horas transcurrieron, y con ello la inconsciencia de Milo persistía, pese a que lo peor había pasado. La intervención de Camus evitó que la magia de Milo despertase de nuevo, y con ello salvó su vida, según explicaron los sanadores mágicos y el Alto Mago Frey, Maestro de Camus, y el principal consejero espiritual de este. Aquel anciano examinó a Milo en cuanto Camus lo llevó a la habitación, encontrando aun rastros de magia en su cuerpo, cual si se tratase de trozos de carbón ardiente entre una hoguera extinta. Su pronóstico era favorable, pero Milo debía recuperarse antes de continuar con una nueva etapa en su entrenamiento. Por ahora, estabilizar la alta temperatura del príncipe de Antaria era prioridad inmediata, o de lo contrario esta podría atraer nuevamente la fuerza interna que Milo aun no podía controlar, e incluso era capaz de matarlo. Al marcharse el Alto Mago y los sanadores, permanecieron Camus y Degel contemplando a un dormido Milo. Sus mejillas estaban rojas a consecuencia de la fiebre que aun persistía en su cuerpo, al igual que sus labios, los cuales estaban rotos a causa de la escasa hidratación. De repente, débiles jadeos hicieron eco en la habitación, señalando nuevamente una súbita elevación del calor en su cuerpo, cual si se tratase de fiebre. Un sirviente mojó una toalla con agua y apartó los cabellos de la frente de Milo, dejando la tela húmeda sobre esta.

–Eso no servirá –Camus se mantuvo pensativo. Sin decir más, se sentó a un lugar de la cama, dejando su mano sobre el pecho de Milo, a la altura de su corazón. Cerró sus ojos, concentrándose hasta dejar sentir una corriente helada sobre él, junto a un aura de color blanco, la cual transmitió hacia Milo desde su pecho, para permitir expandir la corriente fresca hacia su ser completo. Fue cuestión de escasos minutos para que la tranquilidad de Milo regresara y la fiebre momentánea cediera.

–Simples métodos no harán nada. Como dijo mi maestro, la fuerza con la que el fuego se manifestó es poco común –Camus dejó caer la vista en Degel

–Es lo menos que podíamos esperar, considerando que Antares lo escogió a él por sobre su padre y por los guerreros nobles emparentados con la familia real –Degel observó a Antares, la espada que reposaba al lado del cofre que guardaba la ofrenda matrimonial de Saadalsud hacia el Príncipe de Antaria. –Por ahora no podemos hacer más que cuidar de él, es la misión que nos encomendaron –El Duque de Krest giró sobre sus talones para marcharse, no sin antes dirigir una segunda mirada a Camus. Este, por su parte asintió, dejándolo a solas con el inconsciente Príncipe de Antaria.

Pero Camus lo sabía, no se trataba solo de una misión, o de ser un instrumento más para cumplir una profecía que aseguraba la victoria del Alto Destino sobre las fuerzas antagónicas a él. Aquello iba más allá de los sentimientos que permanecían en el Príncipe de Saadalsud desde su niñez, en la cual, aquel enérgico niño de rubios y alborotados cabellos le invitaba a una de sus mayores travesuras, una que le salvó la vida gracias a un fatídico destino que pronosticaba su temprana partida, sino aquella que formó los primeros lazos entre ambos jóvenes. Con sus dedos, dibujó los relieves marcados en la empuñadura de Antares, la espada de Milo, detallando el cuidado con la cual esta había sido forjada. En el centro de la empuñadura, se encontraba orgullosa, brillante y fulgurante cual fuego al rojo vivo la piedra engarzada a la espada, la estrella de Antares. La leyenda decía que dicha espada era obra de los dioses, los pilares del Alto destino, quienes unieron en ella el ardiente deseo de las almas de miles de guerreros impetuosos, los cuales, fieles a su misión, dieron su vida por proteger a quienes necesitaron de ellos, siendo fieles a la voluntad del Alto destino. El poseedor de Antares tendría garantizada la victoria en cada paso que este diese, y con ello la clave para unir a los reinos durante los horrores de la guerra y entre las mieles de la armonía.

 _Antaria_

 _12 años atrás_

Aquella era la historia que escuchó en relatos de su infancia, y era la razón para solicitar permiso a su hermano para marchar junto a él a las tierras de Antaria, lleno de curiosidad por la riqueza que tenía aquel reino en cuanto a historias legendarias y conocimientos relacionados con la historia de aquel mundo. Con la aprobación de un joven Degel, un curioso infante de nombre Camus marchaba por primera y única vez lejos de Saadalsud. Era bien sabido que una condición maldita impuesta cuando era un bebé le vaticinaba al más joven de los herederos de Saadalsud una muerte prematura a causa de una poderosa magia que despertaba antes de lo esperado. Por aquella razón Camus vivió desde sus primeros meses y años rodeado de médicos y sanadores especializados en magia curativa, impidiendo cualquier actividad que causara fuertes emociones en el niño. Sin embargo, al llegar a las cálidas tierras de Antaria, el protocolo a seguir entre políticas estrictas y reuniones entre mandatarios resultaron aburridas para un infante Camus, de apenas 8 años de edad, que logró escabullirse con bastante gracia y discreción, para explorar por su propia cuenta y en la quietud de la soledad, los amplios senderos del castillo. Fue allí como, escondido tras una estatua, encontró a un sonriente niño de rubios cabellos alborotados, grandes y curiosos ojos celestes y ropas elegantes, aunque sucias.

–No deberías estar solo por aquí –El pequeño salió de su escondite de un salto.

–Tu también estas solo –La respuesta de un infante Camus fue rápida, disimulando su sorpresa al verse descubierto en su escape.

–Es diferente –El rubio no se quedó atrás.

–No lo es –Camus lo miraba incrédulo.

–Se cómo pasear por todas partes sin que me encuentren los maestros. Y espero no le digas a nadie que me viste –El pequeño inquieto señaló con su dedo.

–Ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas –Camus cruzó sus brazos. A lo lejos escucharon unos pasos, advertencia inequívoca de que alguien se acercaba. El otro niño tomó de la muñeca a Camus y huyó con el corriendo. Camus parecía agitado. El esfuerzo físico no era lo suyo.

Tras correr por unos cuantos pasillos y cruzar tres veces entre los mismos, llegaron a lo que parecía ser un amplio refugio, muy caluroso a raíz del fuego encendido que emergía de un pequeño rincón de ladrillos, y cuyo aroma agradable le hizo concluir que llegaron a la cocina. El pequeño de cabellos dorados miró por los alrededores, asegurándose de que nadie los siguiera. Una vez que confirmó que ambos estaban solos, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

–Aquí no entraran. Me llamo Milo ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Alzó su brazo para darle la mano a Camus. Este por su parte, una vez recuperado el aliento perdido tras las carreras por los pasillos, permaneció en silencio, observando al chico.

–…Me lla-mo Ca…–No pudo terminar de hablar, pues el ruido de su estómago clamando por alimentos lo interrumpió. Milo por su parte, soltó una carcajada ruidosa, lo cual hizo que el rostro del infante Camus se ruborizara – ¿De qué te ríes? –El pequeño Príncipe de Saadalsud hizo un nuevo puchero que acalló a Milo.

–Es que tú estómago, hizo mucho ruido y fue como el rugido de un animal…Pero está bien, busquemos algo de comer. Esta mañana sentí el aroma de los panecillos de manzana, por lo que debe haber un barril con manzanas sobrantes y una cesta con panes –Milo dejó de reírse y con ello comenzó a explorar por los alrededores, hasta que dio con un cesto que estaba cubierto con un paño bordado. Con cuidado, y tras subir con ayuda de una silla, tomó un par de panecitos, metiéndolos en los bolsillos de su ropa. Cubrió nuevamente el cesto y se acercó hacia un atento Camus, tomando su mano de forma brusca y colocando uno de los panes en esta, mientras que el mismo Milo comenzó a devorar su pan con entusiasmo y hambre. Sin embargo se detuvo al ver que Camus veía con recelo el alimento que le había entregado.

– ¿Qué sucede? –Milo preguntó, con sus mejillas adornadas con migajas de pan. Mamá dice que los panes de manzana hacen feliz a quien los coma.

–No quiero… –Camus mantuvo su expresión –Tus manos estaban sucias y tu ropa también. Ensuciaste el pan –El tono de Camus fue serio esta vez.

– ¿Y eso que? Sabe bien –El pequeño Milo prácticamente arrancó el pan de la mano de Camus.

–Me enfermaré –Camus lo observó comerse el panecillo que le fue arrebatado.

–También te enfermas si no comes –Milo estaba enojado con la idea de que el otro niño rechazara la comida.

–Si me enfermo, estaré en cama por mucho tiempo. Los médicos dicen que no viviré mucho –Camus hablaba de aquel tema con la naturalidad a la que tuvo que acostumbrarse a tratar

–No sabía… –La expresión de Milo cambió de entusiasta a triste. Sabía lo que significaba. Dos años atrás había perdido a su abuelo, y el mismo aun lloraba ante la mención de su nombre. Saber que a ese niño no le quedaba mucho tiempo le llenó de tristeza y convicción, tomando nuevamente el brazo del chico –Iremos por otro pan. Son ricos. Lo tomaras tu para no ensuciarlo –El pequeño Milo sonreía con gran entusiasmo

Con ello, Camus accedió. De nuevo tomaron una silla para subirse y escoger los panes que quisieran. Al probarlo le dio la razón a Milo. Incluso podía sentir una suerte de felicidad al saborear la dulzura y familiaridad de las manzanas mezcladas con el pan. Una vez acabado, y procurado dejar todo en orden para no levantar sospechas de los dos pequeños intrusos, se marcharon de la cocina, nuevamente por los atajos de aquello que a Camus le pareció un laberinto de castillo. La parecía que iban por caminos cerrados, hasta que decidió preguntarle a Milo sobre su próximo destino.

–Veremos un tesoro. Estamos cerca –Milo posó un dedo en sus labios junto con una sonrisa, como si le pidiese al niño que lo acompañaba que guardara un secreto. Sin embargo, al caminar, y antes de que Camus pudiese decirle, Milo tropezó con un obstáculo de suaves y amplias telas, obligando a ambos a mirar hacia arriba, encontrando la grácil figura de una hermosa mujer, cuyos cabellos rubios caían largos y ondulados por su espalda y sus hombros. Sus ojos, verdes cual esmeraldas, expresaban una dulzura jamás vista por Camus en otros rostros. La dama se inclinó hasta llegar a la altura de ambos niños.

– ¿A dónde irás querubín? –Con una suave voz, aquella mujer preguntó sobre el destino de Milo. Una de sus delicadas y pálidas manos, se posó en la cabeza de este, acariciándola con cuidado.

–Vamos en busca de un tesoro. ¿Puedes guardar el secreto? –Milo no dejaba de sonreír.

–No necesitas buscarlo –La joven mujer lo rodeó con sus brazos –Aquí está el mío –Milo por su parte se ruborizó. Si bien adoraba las expresiones de afecto provenientes de su madre, no evitaba el tono carmesí que adornaba sus mejillas cuando un extraño, en este caso Camus, presenciaba aquel destilar de dulzura entre la joven reina y su adorado hijo.

Camus los veía con curiosidad. Una pequeña sonrisa adornada con nostalgia se dibujó en sus labios. Sus padres fallecieron cuando él era apenas un bebé de meses, y su cuidado estuvo a cargo de su hermano Degel, conjuntamente con amables nodrizas, cuyo afecto hacia el pequeño Príncipe de Saadalsud era mayor gracias a la ternura que este despertaba, al igual que su condición, cuya magia despierta desde los dos años, le impedía tener una vida normal dentro de su posición.

–Querubín ¿Me presentaras a tu nuevo amigo? –La reina observó con ternura al pequeño Camus, llamándolo a acercarse con un pequeño ademan de su mano. Camus, por su parte, se acercó con parsimonia y timidez. La Reina de Antaria sin duda, dejaba a su paso un aura de dulzura que era casi imposible rendirse a sus encantos y amabilidad.

–Me llamo Ca… –Escuchó unos pasos acercándose, y con ello, un abrazo lleno de calidez lo rodeó, dejando su guardia baja. Incluso podía identificar la fragancia de flores del perfume de tan hermosa y maternal dama. Esta se dio la vuelta, cual si fuese una niña, y dejó un beso en las frentes de ambos niños, para sonreírles.

–Son los malvados que quieren apoderarse de su tesoro. Yo los distraeré. Vayan, vayan –Agregó juguetonamente, cual siguiendo los juegos de su pequeño, se convertía en una aliada para ellos, evitando de esta manera que los adultos se interpusieran en su mundo de aventuras y los arrastraran, tras posibles regaños, a reuniones aburridas para las cuales eran aún muy jóvenes. Milo por su parte, arrastró prácticamente por el brazo a su igual de pequeño compañero de aventuras, quien parecía algo aturdido, sorprendido por aquel simple afecto demostrado por aquella mujer, quien mostró aquel afecto que siempre quiso descubrir, el afecto de una madre.

–Oye estás frio –Se quejó Milo de su compañero mientras corría con animosidad. Un par de veces se detuvo para tratar de recordar el punto donde había dejado rastros de colores en la pared, que lo guiaban hasta el altar donde el tesoro real de Antaria permanecía resguardado. Y es que al llegar allí, Antares permanecía en el centro, imponente, rodeado entre gemas y amuletos diseñados especialmente por orfebres sacerdotes del Alto Destino, para evitar con ello la intromisión de energías oscuras que amenazaban con utilizar la fuerza de la espada para propósitos llenos de avaricia.

Camus permaneció en un rincón, parado, a diferencia del pequeño Milo, quien tras hacer una ligera reverencia, se aproximó con rápidos pasos hasta la espada.

–Acércate, no te pasará nada –Milo lo llamó con su mano. Sus rodillas le servían de apoyo en el altar de gemas, asegurándole una ligera molestia, además de algunos raspones en su piel. Sin embargo Camus sabía que algo no estaba bien. La temperatura de su cuerpo había descendido peligrosamente. No tuvo cuidado y las emociones fuertes lo dominaron. Miró sus diminutas manos, las cuales estaban entumidas y más blancas de lo usual. Dio unos cuantos pasos, observando que tras sus huellas había ligeros rastros de escarcha. Trataría de entrar en calor y seguir las indicaciones que los sanadores le dieron para situaciones como esas, en que su magia despierta precozmente jugaba nuevamente con su vida, amenazándole con arrebatarlo del mundo terrenal. Milo giró en busca del otro niño, a quien vio acercarse lentamente, hasta que por un momento, Camus permaneció paralizado. Milo abandonó su posición para buscar al otro niño y arrastrarlo nuevamente. Algo le decía que la espada podía levantar los ánimos de aquel infante de cabellos azules que poco hablaba.

–Mira, solo hace esto conmigo –Milo acercó su mano al rubí engarzado en el centro de la empuñadura de la espada, el cual adquirió un brillo cual si se tratase de una luz que emergía, reaccionando de manera fiel a su próximo portador –Mi tío dice que la espada me escogió, y que cuando sea grande podré usarla –Una sonrisa orgullosa adornaba el inocente rostro de un infante Milo, mientras la luz que emitía la espada despedía calidez, misma que percibió un asombrado Camus, cuyas manitos estaban cerca de sus labios, buscando un poco de calor y evitar el inminente congelamiento que empezaba a sufrir.

–Oye, tus manos… ¿Qué te sucede? –La curiosidad de Milo hizo tomar una de las heladas manos de su nuevo amigo. Sus ojitos se hicieron grandes al saber la sorpresa de lo fría que estaba, cual si fuese hielo –Pareces invierno –Milo en ese entonces recordó las historias que su abuelo le relato, de cómo el paso de Antares por los diversos reinos rompió con los efectos de magias que en otros tiempos fueron usadas para tomar ventaja en batallas por territorios, a través de la caída de sus inocentes, entre ellos el invierno –Dame tus manos –Casi gritó autoritario a un silencioso y asustado Camus, quien reaccionó del adormecimiento causado por su magia al escuchar la firme voz de su nuevo amigo, que estaba ahora decidido a ayudarle. No sabía qué hacer, pero no podría perder nada al confiar en ese niño, razón por la cual hizo caso a su pedido –Bien, ahora permanece cerca de la luz. Debes tocar la piedra –Milo hablaba cual experto conocedor de la magia y de sus canalizadores, por lo que pensaba que Antares sería de ayuda esta vez. Camus asintió y tocó la gema de Antares, pero la luz que esta emitía se apagó.

–No funciona. Ve por mi hermano, rápido –Camus se sentía nuevamente asustado. Un par de lágrimas atascadas en sus ojitos amenazaban con descender sobre su rostro.

–De ninguna manera. ¡Lo haré funcionar! –Esta vez, Milo abandonó su posición, levantándose ahora sobre el altar, tomando con ambas manitos la empuñadura de la espada. Su mirada mostraba valentía y confianza.

–Antares, gloriosa espada de mil años, entrégame la fuerza que guardas, para devolverte la victoria que te pertenece –Recitó Milo, con las palabras escuchadas por sus ancestros, su padre y su tío, al igual que aquellos que buscaban obtener el valor y la confianza que la espada aseguraba invicta sobre sus portadores, antes de la batalla. Camus no apartó su mirada del pequeño, mientras este recitaba una y otra vez, con mayor fuerza aquella frase.

–Antares, gloriosa espada de mil años, entrégame la fuerza que guardas, para devolverte la victoria que te pertenece. Antares, gloriosa espada de mil años, entrégame la fuerza que guardas, para devolverte la victoria que te pertenece. Antares, gloriosa espada de mil años, entrégame la fuerza que guardas, para devolverte la victoria que te pertenece. Antares, gloriosa espada de mil años, entrégame la fuerza que guardas, para devolverte la victoria que te pertenece. –Aquel recitar de palabras cobraba más fuerza, e incluso Camus le acompañó.

Milo cerró sus ojos y aunque se hallaba agotado, encontró los ánimos necesarios en el recién despierto calor de su pecho, ignorando la luz que lentamente emergía de la espada, hasta el instante en que ambos, gema y corazón, al unísono estallaron en un mar de destellos y de luz, desatando otro halo de magia, uno diferente al del frío congelante del pequeño Camus. El fulgor de la espada rebasó los límites de la habitación, y fue imposible de ser ignorada por las personas que merodeaban el castillo. Para Camus, el fuego y la luz en la habitación, y la expresión de un pequeño Milo rodeado de una energía impactante fue indescriptible, y aunque sabía que el fuego podía quemarlo, se sentiría feliz tan solo por ver algo tan hermoso antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Después de tal suceso Camus no recordó más, tan solo visiones borrosas de los médicos revisándolo antes de sumirse nuevamente en el cansancio y el sueño. De aquel niño no supo, y cuando preguntó, no se le dio respuesta, más que se encontraba bien. Luego de unos días, tanto su hermano mayor como él partieron hacia Saadalsud, y una vez allí, le fue encomendado al Alto Mago de Hielo y Agua a su cuidado y enseñanza. Fue aquel hombre, junto a sus asistentes, quienes dieron las bases a Camus para aprender a controlar sus emociones, conjuntamente con su magia, a fin de sobrevivir y romper con el destino que hasta el día en que conoció a ese inquieto niño de rubios cabellos y entusiasta sonrisa, parecía incierto.

 _Saadalsud_

 _Presente_

Revisaba algunos documentos, unos rutinarios, entre los cuales se encontraban reportes de labores realizadas por miembros del gabinete. Entre ellos vio los reportes de la labor de Milo, los cuales lo pintaban de manera muy favorable. Transcurrieron alrededor de cuatro horas desde la última vez que controló su temperatura, la cual medía constantemente, verificando que esta iba en descenso, un pronóstico favorable que le hizo sentir ligereza en sus pensamientos, aunque no del todo, pues aun rondaban aquellos recuerdos e ideas en las cuales Milo era el principal actor.

Aun recordaba las historias que escuchaba de embajadores y visitantes de otros reinos, quienes acostumbraban a llevar relatos de cada reino, entre ellos Antaria. Camus sintió estremecerse al escuchar el nombre de Milo tras años de aquella visita a su reino. Era bueno saber que no solo había sobrevivido, sino que el niño enérgico era un joven príncipe comprometido con el reino que heredaba, acortando las distancias protocolares entre los monarcas y sus súbditos, pues era bien sabido que el príncipe Milo era un espíritu libre, y siguiendo sus instintos, viajaba por el reino, haciéndose una reputación de héroe y protector de todo aquel que lo necesitase. Incluso llegó a sus oídos que había matado a un dragón para salvar a una aldea de agricultores. Sin duda, Milo y Antares, la espada de aquel encuentro de pequeños y la cual finalmente estaba en manos del príncipe de Antaria, se convirtieron en una constante en la intriga y casi admiración de Camus.

Sin embargo con ello, los designios del Alto Destino llegaron a ellos, y una alianza debía ser formada, para proteger al emisario de la salvación que una nueva profecía entregó a sus sacerdotes. De acuerdo a esta, sería el nuevo portador de Antares quien, haciendo uso de la espada, acabaría con la oscuridad latente que tras siglos gestándose, entre caídos y batallas sangrientas, aparecería, amenazando la vida del salvador proveniente de Antaria, pues la profecía aún permanecía inconclusa. Para ello se propuso la protección de Saadalsud al heredero de Antaria, al igual que a la espada. Un acuerdo matrimonial fue acordado, y Camus no se opuso, a diferencia de anteriores propuestas de matrimonios provenientes de otros reinos que llegaron a él. Para el Príncipe de Saadalsud, aquel matrimonio y alianza de ambos reinos representaba la manera en la que el cumpliría la promesa hecha de proteger a aquel chico que le otorgó la salvación y cambió el rumbo de su vida.

Era innegable, las emociones de Camus se encontraban revueltas. El matrimonio era un compromiso mayor, y aunque no les obligaba al contacto íntimo, tampoco garantizaba que todo aquello que conllevaba a su unión resultara de manera favorable para ambos. Dentro de sí, esperaba conocer al enigmático Milo del que las historias hablaban, aquel héroe que resultó del pequeño de amplia sonrisa y exceso de energía. Más los días previos a la ceremonia nupcial, representaron para Camus un completo caos. Sus emociones comenzaban a desbocarse nuevamente y a crear remolinos en su interior, amenazando con hacerle perder el control sobre sí mismo y sobre su magia, causando estragos como lo hizo en el pasado. Los rastros de escarcha en sus manos, después de tantos años, le avisaban sobre un posible peligro para su vida. Las sesiones de meditación y los rituales de supresión de energías se hicieron más frecuentes y largos de lo normal, y aunque su maestro en persona le ayudaba, mantener su mente calmada se hacía más difícil. Solicitarle a Degel su representación en la ceremonia de compromiso fue algo difícil y bochornoso, pues no soportaba la idea de no cumplir con sus responsabilidades, sobre todo al tratarse de su presentación formal ante su prometido. Las historias sobre la rebeldía que este mantuvo al momento de presentarse ante Degel tampoco ayudaron, pues con ello Camus sentía la presión de remediar aquella situación, aunque apenas podía cuidarse en ese momento. La música le ayudaba, y alejarse del protocolo y de terceros le proporcionó la calma que necesitaba, o eso era lo que esperaba. Aquella melodía que emergía de la flauta, le brindaba paz, una que solicitaba en silencio, casi suplicante. Fue allí cuando sucedió. A lo lejos aquella figura que se aproximaba a él con gran rapidez le hizo entrar en ansiedad. No se suponía que fuese descubierto, aquel quiebre cerca del mar era un lugar por el cual muy pocos pasaban, pero ahora sentía su espacio violentado y sus barreras traspasadas. El frio en su piel le avisaba que debía retirarse. Antes de hacerlo, observó la figura, de rubios cabellos y casi de la misma altura. La espada que portaba era un aspecto llamativo, considerando que solo los guardias reales debían portar armas. No hubo más tiempo para analizar, por lo cual se retiró con rapidez a su habitación, entregándose al descanso con la conclusión de que, aquella persona podría representar un riesgo para su vida.

Milo comenzó a agitarse por debajo de las sabanas, señal de que el fuego mostraba sus atisbos. Camus repitió el procedimiento, expandiendo su propia magia en el cuerpo ajeno, hasta que la tranquilidad volvía al Príncipe de Antaria. Esta vez, Camus se sintió desvanecer, obligando a recostar la mitad de su cuerpo en un rincón de la cama, cerca de Milo. Recordó que poco había sido el descanso que tuvo desde el día anterior, en el momento en que sucedió el despertar de la magia de Milo. El uso frecuente de su magia comenzaba a alcanzar los límites. Se permitió un poco de descanso, rememorando con ello el temor que sintió al encontrar que aquel que descubrió su refugio del resto, sería aquel con quien se desposaría, y con eso se advirtió de ser cuidadoso, por su propio bien. Por esa razón se comprometió a mantener una postura distante entre ambos, por más que el otro le despertara curiosidad.

¿Sería de esa forma siempre? ¿Debía mantener un muro con aquel joven que conoció en su infancia y el primero que le trató como su amigo? ¿Por qué parecía ser tan difícil para él? La frustración resultante de aquellos pensamientos se mantuvieron durante la recepción, y luego de la danza, los destellos azules de un confiado Milo le hicieron reprocharse por su poca capacidad de no resistir la tentación verle de reojo en los momentos posteriores. Se sentía vulnerable ahora, a merced de aquel muchacho, y por ello, la frustración disfrazada de arrogancia y frialdad estallaron en las primeras palabras dirigidas a su esposo en el lecho nupcial.

"Esta vez procura ser discreto y llevar a cabo el protocolo según la tradición, sin hacer el ridículo con improvisaciones, por el bien de ambos". Milo no tenía la culpa, ambos estaban en una posición incómoda, y Camus no lo ayudaba, creía hacer lo mejor por su bien, pero dentro de sí sabía que no era lo correcto imponer barreras entre ambos.

Por eso no lo culpó del todo de sus reacciones siguientes, por más decepcionado que pudiese sentirse de aquel príncipe llamado "héroe" en su reino. Pronto, los malos entendidos continuaron, y el empujón en la cama causó remolinos en sus emociones, obligándole a alejarse bruscamente, buscando consuelo en el sonido que podía crear con aquella flauta. Milo representaba un enigma y no sabía si debía buscar más allá de aquellos celestes indómitos que habitaban en su mirada.

Durante los días siguientes, decidió dejar el asunto de Milo en manos de Degel, confiando en que el tiempo les ayudaría a entenderse. Sin embargo, procuraba mantenerse ocupado tanto como le era posible y regresar tarde a la habitación, a fin de evitar aquel intercambio de palabras que dejaban tras de sí momentos desagradables y llenos de mal humor. Pero las noticias llegaron a sus oídos, y tras la excusa de Hyoga al no presentarse a su instrucción aquel día en que llevó a Milo a la ciudad, fue inevitable para Camus su inquietud respecto a su consorte. Escuchar sus reclamos le estremeció, encontrando satisfacción interna al ver que el Milo noble de la infancia aún permanecía tras la fachada de príncipe rebelde al que poco le importaban las normas. Pronto surgía un joven cuyo ímpetu le impulsaron a quebrantar su orgullo y ceder ante la barrera que ambos construyeron desde el momento en que se unieron en matrimonio. Fue la razón que impulsó a Camus a ceder, a derribar el primer ladrillo de dicha barrera.

Fue aquella inquietud despierta que le hizo obedecer a su curiosidad y ver más de aquel joven. La sonrisa que dedicaba Milo a los niños que jugaban con los caballos mientras el primer día en su nueva misión hizo a Camus caer en cuenta que más allá de una apariencia de obstinado, Milo ofrecía más, y Camus quería descubrir de que era capaz. La satisfacción de ver lo que ese chico podía lograr le hizo dirigirse a la cocina y ordenar la preparación de aquel postre a manera de recompensa, bajo la orden de no revelar aquella petición.

Camus fue contra sus intenciones primarias. Pronto regresó al lugar donde coincidió sin saberlo con Milo, bajo la consciente excusa de encontrar la calma al tocar la flauta, pero sabía que Milo había hecho del viejo observatorio aquel lugar idóneo para meditar y buscar el centro de su magia. No se sintió amenazado por su presencia. Fue aquella que le hizo entrar en sintonía con su calma, al igual que la melodía cambiante de la flauta, siendo esta diferente, ahora era confortante y llena de calidez, regocijándose con aquel instante que podía sentir la magia sin ponerla en práctica. Poco a poco la existencia de Milo comenzaba a encajar en su vida, brindándole una sensación desconocida que resultaba agradable para él.

Quizás se trataba del destino que nuevamente los colocaba en una situación que los involucraba, o tal vez la coincidencia de ambos en aquella tarde, no podía deducirlo simplemente, pues fue aquella que le hizo sentir la familiaridad de la magia emergente del observatorio, le incitó a reaccionar con rapidez, encontrándose con su consorte inconsciente, en medio de las llamas causadas por éste, deteniendo el curso del peligro con su propia capacidad de manipular el hielo y el agua a su antojo, pero sabía que el peligro aún permanecía a modo de remanentes en el cuerpo de Milo. Se supone que no sería difícil, mas sus propias emociones sufrieron nuevos reveses. Ambas magias, tan diferentes una de la otra, luchaban por dominarse mutuamente, tal como ellos en aquella noche donde las primeras desavenencias llegaban a través de filosas palabras. El calor de la piel de Milo, contrastaba con la frialdad de la ebúrnea piel de Camus, creando un contraste estremecedor que buscó la pérdida del control en Camus, mas no podía, debía continuar, por aquel chico que confió en el plenamente, mostrando sus miedos, dejando ver cuán vulnerable era ante lo desconocido, y el cual descansaba a su lado, como si se tratase del infante más apacible. Ambos parecían tener paz en ese instante, y para Camus, ahora iba más allá de una promesa a cumplir.

Tras removerse ligeramente debajo de las cobijas, Milo abrió sus ojos. Le tomó algo de tiempo deducir lo que había sucedido tras el evento en el observatorio, comprendiendo su presencia en la habitación. Incorporó la mitad de su cuerpo, observó sus ropas de dormir, y su camisa, abierta, dejando el pecho al descubierto. Sentía su garganta reseca y la sed despierta clamaba por líquidos para aplacarla. Sintió algo de presión en su antebrazo, el cual no pudo mover, buscando la razón de aquello. A un lado de él, y con la mitad de su cuerpo acomodado en un escaso espacio de la cama, yacía Camus. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y su respiración acompasada indicaba que el cansancio le hizo ignorar el lugar donde caía rendido. Ambos brazos de Camus, cruzados para servir de apoyo a su cabeza, eran la razón por la cual su antebrazo era prisionero y no podía moverse. Quizás los remanentes de la fiebre le hicieron pensar de más hasta llegar a la conclusión de que era la primera vez que veía a su esposo dormir. Aquello le pareció un momento atrapante, Camus parecía conservar la elegancia de un príncipe incluso al descansar. Le observó con detenimiento, estudiando sus finas facciones, el vaivén de su respiración y el sutil sonido que emitía al respirar entre sueños. Observó el largo y brillante cabello que caía exquisitamente sobre sus hombros, algunos mechones se extendían en la cama. Por unos minutos aquel espectáculo resultó un instante etéreo, casi seductor, más el ardor en su garganta le hizo volver en sí, pidiéndole tanta agua como pudiese tomar. Ahora Milo se debatía entre interrumpir el dulce reposo de su consorte o morir en desesperación de sed. Por suerte, tras unos breves segundos, Camus reaccionó por su propia cuenta, abriendo sus ojos lentamente, para levantar su cabeza y encontrar la mirada curiosa de Milo.

–Milo, despertaste –Camus señaló lo obvio mientras recuperaba la conciencia – ¿Cómo te sientes? –Notó un ligero rubor en las mejillas del príncipe de Antaria, por lo cual temía que la fiebre persistiera en este

–Me siento bien –Respondió con aire enérgico y apresurado, al sentirse descubierto por Camus –Pero tengo sed –Miró a su alrededor, buscando señales de algo que asemejase agua – ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? –Lo confirmaba, tenía sed

Camus por su parte asintió y se incorporó, buscando un jarrón que contenía el preciado líquido, junto a un vaso de cristal. Nuevamente se acercó a Milo, sirviendo un vaso casi lleno.

–Has dormido desde ayer en la tarde hasta la noche de hoy –Notó la temperatura templada del agua a través del vaso, y nuevamente hizo uso de su magia para enfriar el líquido, entregándoselo a Milo, quien lo tomó con desesperación. Este, al terminar, estiró su vaso para pedir más agua. Quizás lo haría un par de veces hasta saciarse. Camus repitió el proceso.

–Se siente bien –Milo exclamó en un suspiro, dejando ver una sonrisa que para Camus no pasó desapercibida.

–Milo, ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió ayer una vez que tu magia despertó? –El tono de voz de Camus adquirió seriedad

–Ahora que lo dices, recuerdo poco –Milo dejó el vaso en la mesa de noche, observando los pliegues de la cobija –Recuerdo fuego a mí alrededor, salía de mis manos. Llegaste y me ayudaste a evitar que hiciera destrozos. No sabes cuánto lo agradezco –No iba a decirle el miedo que experimentó en ese instante, que hubiese sido peor de no aparecer Camus –Pero…Sentí como si lo que pasó ayer…No sé cómo explicarlo, pero esa sensación, las llamas que emergían de mis manos, el ardor en mi cuerpo…Es como si ya lo hubiese vivido.

–Quizás no es la primera vez que despiertas tu magia –Interrumpió Camus, sin separar sus orbes de la expresión de Milo –Si ese fue el caso, la reacción agresiva del fuego pudo romper el sello que mantuvo controlada la magia que llevas dentro de ti –Camus conocía este procedimiento, sellar el elemento taumatúrgico era muy habitual con aquellos que no se encontraban en la capacidad de controlar su magia, a fin de evitar daños mayores –El fuego es un elemento distinto al agua, al hielo, incluso al viento. Puede provocar graves daños a su alrededor, incluyendo a quien lo posee. Si manifestaste tu magia de manera inconsciente en algún momento de tu vida, pudieron sellarla al ver el peligro que representaba para ti –Camus pudo notar la forma en que Milo lo miró –Si ese es el caso, el trabajo que debes hacer para manejar el fuego de tu magia será distinto al que has llevado anteriormente. Tendrás que poner más de tu parte si estás dispuesto a manejarla –El tono de Camus adquirió un tinte estricto –En cuanto te recuperes tendrás a tu disposición maestros especializados en el control elemental –Milo asintió sin decir palabra alguna –Esto es serio Milo, se trata de tu vida. Si no logras controlar tu magia, no correremos riesgos y será sellada de nuevo.

Las últimas palabras hirieron el orgullo en Milo. Presionó sus puños, tratando de controlar la rabia que sentía hacia su propia debilidad. Se sentía nuevamente como un niño a quien no dejaban salir a jugar para no ensuciar sus ropas. Era el heredero de Antares, aquel designado por el Alto Destino. Si no era capaz de manejar su magia, sería restringido de ella y nuevamente estaría a la merced de otros, dependiendo incluso de un niño que supiera manejar magia. No era una situación de su agrado. Pronto, la mano ajena de Camus se dejó caer con suavidad sobre la suya. La mirada de Camus permanecía allí, pero en los azules de sus ojos se podían ver la paz, personificada en un perfil digno de una divinidad.

–Tienes potencial, Milo –Asintió para levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta –El adiestramiento comenzará cuando tu mejoría alcance su punto más alto, pero ahora debes alimentarte. Pediré a los sirvientes que traigan la cena a la habitación –La autoridad de Camus surgía nuevamente, pero esta vez la arrogancia en sus palabras había desaparecido, siendo reemplazada por la preocupación.

–Espera –Milo le llamó antes de permitir otro movimiento por parte del príncipe de Saadalsud –Asumo que no has comido nada tampoco, al permanecer todo el tiempo que estuve inconsciente en la habitación –Milo se encontraba seguro de sus palabras –También necesitas descansar, y no me molestaría si cenaras en la habitación. La buena comida en compañía me agrada –Los labios de Milo formaron una ligera sonrisa, que Camus pareció captar, en un dejo de sorpresa al principio, a lo cual asintió.

–Está bien –A Camus le causó sorpresa la propuesta hecha por su esposo. Aquello representó una nueva incógnita en la extraña relación que surgió entre ambos a causa de aquel matrimonio arreglado, por lo cual deseó saber más, dejarse guiar hasta saber que deparaba todo lo vivido hasta los momentos para ellos. Con aquel pensamiento abandonó momentáneamente la habitación.

Milo por su parte, se dejó caer sobre la cama en toda su extensión, dejando su mirada en el techo, sacando de sus recientes recuerdos la azul visión de Camus, muy distinta de aquella que conoció en un principio. Una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del heredero de Antaria, junto a una nueva intriga que deseaba resolver, la cual tenía como nombre Camus.

 ** _Notas Adicionales:_**

Primero, los agradecimientos: A mí apreciada Yuuly por todo su apoyo. En cada capítulo le agradezco. De igual manera a esas lindas personas que se han tomado su tiempo para leer Est Immanens. Agradezco también los reviews, son un agradable boost y varios de ellos me han dado ideas para añadir a la historia.

Perdón si este capítulo ha tenido poca acción. Quería enfocarme en Camus y en sus sentimientos, ahondando en el origen de sus acciones.

Parte de su educación se debe a que desde muy joven se vio afectado por su propia magia, algo que suele ser mortal incluso para los bebés y los niños. Muchas personas optan por sellar la magia en quienes no pueden controlarla, como fue en el caso de Milo, quien siendo niño y al entrar en contacto con Antares, despertó su magia, causando destrozos y dejándole en un estado de aturdimiento del que poco recuerda. Se acordó que su magia fuese sellada hasta que llegado el momento, tuviera la madurez necesaria para controlarla.

Es allí donde entra el reino de Saadalsud. La razón principal del matrimonio arreglado entre los príncipes de Antaria y Saadalsud. Este último reino domina las artes de magia elemental y magia blanca. Allí residen los mejores magos, aptos para enseñar al heredero de Antaria sobre el uso de la magia y brindarle protección a él y a la espada Antares.

El viaje de Camus y Degel a Antaria tenía relación directa con solicitarle al alto mago Frey ayuda para Camus. En ese entonces Frey era un viajero entre los reinos, pernoctando en aquellos los cuales el Alto Destino le indicaba. Por esa razón, una vez que Camus se recuperó tras el estallido de magia de Milo, partió junto con Degel y Frey para recibir el adiestramiento necesario para que Camus dominara su magia, la cual según el mismo Frey, es un obsequio especial del Alto Destino.

6\. Feliz inicio de año y de semana. Muchas bendiciones, salud y éxitos.


	7. Capitulo 7: Beliel

**Notas Adicionales:** Pido disculpas por tardar en actualizar. Este capitulo va dedicado en especial a la linda Eterboz quien hizo un hermoso fan art que atesoro como no tiene idea. Dejaré el enlace del fan art en la biografía de mi cuenta. Muchas gracias hermosa :)

 **Capitulo VII**

 **Beliel**

La mañana hizo acto de presencia en la habitación, más aquellos que aun descansaban permanecieron allí, haciendo caso omiso a las campanas de cristal que marcaban el ritmo con elegantes tintineos cada hora. Desde la presencia de la claridad, aquella se agitó 5 veces, una vez por cada hora que transcurría. Camus despertó con el quinto tintinear. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, y con ello sabía la hora exacta. Eran las once de la mañana, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, desde su infancia, despertaba a tan tardías horas.

A su lado permanecía aun el durmiente Milo, a quien contempló por un par de segundos, sorprendiéndole que pese al tiempo de sueño, este aún mantenía su expresión de calma, otorgándole cierto atractivo inocente, el cual notó por breves instantes, volviendo en si para reprocharse mentalmente por dejar a un lado sus responsabilidades, quedándose dormido.

Se levantó de la cama tras aquel desvarío, sin medir su discreción al moverse entre las sabanas y cobijas, despertando inmediatamente a su esposo. Este, por su parte, con ojos somnolientos, miraba a su alrededor la prisa con la que Camus buscaba sus ropas de baño, comenzando a desvestirse sin notar que Milo lo observaba. Fue hasta que Camus giró que encontró el rostro algo atontado de Milo. Si, el Príncipe de Antaria tenía en sus celestes algo de risueño y cautivador en la expresión que el letargo le otorgaba al despertar.

–No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a ver este tipo de cosas. Tu continua –Milo hizo un ademan con su mano mientras sonreía relajado. Algo en la expresión de apenado de Camus le hizo concluir que podía ser divertido incomodar al Príncipe de Saadalsud de vez en cuando.

–Es tarde, dormí más de la cuenta y tengo compromisos. Quizás es divertido para ti, pero no lo es para mí –Un ligero descontrol en la rutina de Camus no lo preparaba para respuestas gratas.

–No es el fin del mundo Camus. Te levantaste tarde, no habrá guerra entre reinos por eso –Milo detallaba los movimientos de prisa de Camus

–Es algo similar. Hoy llega el heredero al trono de Eikpyrniry su carácter es más difícil de lo que dicen –Camus ató una cinta de color blanco a su cabello para recogerlo, pues no había forma de secar su cabello de forma rápida tras asearse en la ducha.

Un estallido de carcajadas emergió de Milo. Para Camus, aquella forma de reír se hizo familiar a la del más joven Milo.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Camus enarcó una ceja, advirtiendo una lágrima que aparecía en los ojos de Milo

–Un carácter difícil, mira quien habla –Le tomó a Milo segundos, casi un minuto, para recuperar el aliento.

Antes de que Camus pudiese contestarle, tocaron la puerta. Camus abrió, encontrándose con su hermano mayor, el Duque de Krest. Aquel porte que las vestimentas moradas que usaba ese día, le otorgaban un aire de confianza y de realeza imposibles de ignorar. A su lado, Camus parecía un adolescente aquella mañana.

–El Príncipe de Eikpyrnir arribará en una hora –Degel acomodó sus anteojos con ayuda de su índice –Ciertos percances retrasaron su viaje. Sin embargo, me gustaría hacerme cargo de su bienvenida. Lo conozco de hace un tiempo y sé que lograremos un acuerdo favorable en razón de las zonas limítrofes entre ambos reinos –Encontró la presencia de Milo en la cama, notando su camisa desabotonada –La magia ha traído consecuencias y creo que deberían tomar este día para descansar –Degel quiso agregar "juntos" pero decidió mostrarse discreto, aunque sus ideas acerca de lo que sucedió entre ambos la noche anterior fuese la errada –Debido a las horas ordené que trajeran sus desayunos a la habitación. Sírvanse de recuperar energías durante las horas restantes del día. Y procuren no utilizar magia el día de hoy –Se dio la vuelta para retirarse de la habitación, dejando a ambos jóvenes con expresiones confusas ante las ultimas frases de Degel.

Tras marcharse Degel, Camus terminó de atar su cabello. Milo notó por instantes la elegancia despedida por aquel príncipe con quien compartía el lecho mientras llevaba a cabo de forma grácil una actividad muy simple. Camus giró su rostro, para dejar ver las facciones de este que su cabello, en otros momentos suelto, ocultaba, sorprendiendo a Milo en su distracción.

–Tomaré un baño antes del desayuno –Camus continuó hasta la puerta que guiaba a la habitación donde el baño se encontraba. Milo asintió antes de verlo cerrar la puerta, echándose nuevamente en la cama, con ambos brazos debajo de su cabeza. Tan solo observó el techo.

Los minutos transcurrieron y el estómago de Milo comenzó a dar señales de hambre. Poco a poco, entre la falta de alimento, la demora de este y los minutos en los que su esposo permanecía en la bañera, la paciencia del Príncipe de Antaria comenzaba a agotarse. Finalmente, tras media hora, surgía la figura de Camus, en blancas ropas de baño y el cabello húmedo y oscurecido. El agua pareció sentarle bien, pues sus finos rasgos se veían acentuados.

–Tu turno –Indicó Camus, mientras tomaba una toalla para secar sus largos cabellos, un espectáculo que causaba curiosidad en Milo, pues incluso una parte de él pensaba que Camus no parecía un ser humano corriente, ni siquiera un joven con el título de Principe, sino que iba más allá. Una parte de Milo aun veía a Camus como un ser etéreo, sin emociones, sin la necesidad de recurrir a rituales cotidianos, tal como el, como el resto de las personas.

–Te ataste el cabello antes de entrar al baño, ¿Cómo es que lo mojaste? –Sí, su curiosidad por Camus le superaba, mas no esperó respuesta del contrario, entrando al baño casi de inmediato. De alguna manera no deseaba una posible respuesta que creara incomodidad entre ambos, al menos no por el comienzo de aquel día.

Notó el orden en el cual el cuarto de baño se encontraba tras el uso que Camus había dado de este. Quizás por eso tardó tanto, o eso era lo que Milo pensó dentro de sí. Se introdujo en la bañera, perdiéndose entre las dulces fragancias de las lociones recientemente utilizadas por Camus, cuyo aroma perduraba en el ambiente. Por unos instantes se hundió completamente, aguantando la respiración por un par de minutos, hasta que el límite que su cuerpo soportaba bajo el agua llegó, obligándole a emerger de nuevo. Aquel era un ejercicio de resistencia que Milo llevaba a cabo cada vez que podía. Tras aquello, destapó las botellas con las lociones y jabones. Decidió tomarse un tiempo que necesitaba, pues la agitación de aquellos días le trajo mucha tensión, recordando aun la advertencia de Camus.

Al terminar de bañarse, se colocó sus ropas y salió de la habitación, encontrando los alimentos dispuestos estratégicamente en una mesa a lo largo de la cama, en la cual Camus se encontraba, vestido y sentado. Los alimentos permanecían intactos. Camus esperaba por él.

–Vaya que tengo hambre, sí que se demoraron esta vez –Milo tomó un panecillo, pero al morderlo notó que este ya estaba frio, pese a la suavidad que delataba lo recién horneado que estaba.

–Será mejor comer de una vez –Camus tomó un tazón de frutas en su mano, observando a Milo comer su segundo panecillo, negando en señal de desaprobación –No debes alimentarte solo de panes. Será mejor que comas algo más sustancioso –Con su mano alcanzó otro tazón de frutas que estaba dispuesto para el desayuno –Ten –El tono de voz de Camus le recordó a Milo aquel que adoptaba su padre cuando veía que este no terminaba de comer o se atiborraba de dulces antes de tiempo.

–Como ordene, madre –Milo dijo esto con humor en su voz, mientras trataba de aguantar la risa que la escena le provocaba. Más que verlo como una orden y un acto de autoridad por parte del Príncipe de Saadalsud, Milo supo tomarlo como un acto que reflejaba cuan estricto y preocupado podría mostrarse su esposo, a juzgar por lo acontecido entre ambos la noche anterior. El Príncipe de Antaria tomó entre sus manos el tazón, comiendo de él mientras disfrutaba de la dulzura de las sandías y manzanas, degustando a su vez el dulce jugo despedido por los gajos de mandarinas al ser mordidos – ¿Contento? –Su expresión era infantil al dirigirse a Camus, quien asintió antes de tomar un sorbo de té.

Los minutos siguientes fueron de silencio entre ambos. Tan solo el sonido de los platos, tazas y cubiertos daban a entender que había personas en la habitación. Los débiles rayos del sol se colaban en la habitación. Milo fue el primero en terminar de comer, mientras Camus apenas iba por la mitad de su segunda taza de té.

–Por las próximas horas no podemos usar magia, el mismo Degel lo indicó –Milo observaba el desorden de utensilios.

–A fin de no sobrecargar nuestros cuerpos –Camus daba un último sorbo a la bebida en sus manos.

– ¿Algún plan en especial? Degel se hará cargo de tus deberes el día de hoy –Milo sin duda tenía planes en su caso.

–Supongo que no. Quizás me encargue de revisar documentos en la biblioteca –Camus no había pensado en lo que haría para pasar el tiempo libre que se le había otorgado en mucho tiempo – ¿Qué harás tú? –Dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesa.

–Mi instrucción con Shaka está suspendida por hoy gracias a Degel, así que estaré un par de horas más en la ciudad. Desde hace un tiempo no he supervisado las labores de construcción como debería –Milo se levantó de la cama, tomando la mesa con ambas manos para colocarla en un lugar más seguro –Su Majestad podría venir si quiere. Después de todo, conocer a su pueblo no está de más –Eso último no lo dijo con mala intención. En su voz se escuchaba una amistosa invitación a un Príncipe que poco salía de su zona de comodidad, y quizás le haría bien para el reino y para el conocer más su entorno.

Camus permaneció en silencio por fugaces segundos, hasta que se incorporó y asintió –Suena bien –Siguió de largo hasta la puerta de la habitación –Haré los arreglos pertinentes mientras terminas de vestirte. Te veré en 30 minutos en el portón del castillo –Dicho esto, se retiró, dejando a solas a Milo, quien despreocupado, se dispuso a vestirse. Una vez terminado, echó un vistazo a su espada, quien yacía cerca del cofre abierto con la piedra arcoíris, de la cual destellos rojizos y amarillos resaltaban de entre los demás colores. Milo no prestó atención a aquello, tomando a Antares, para dejarla cerca de su cuerpo.

A las puertas del castillo, esperaba Camus montado en su caballo, un majestuoso corcel. Tanto jinete como caballo conservaban su elegancia. A su lado estaba un joven de cabellos verdes. Un parche cubría uno de sus ojos. Detrás de Milo llegó Hyoga con dos caballos.

–Disculpa la tardanza, aquí está tu caballo. Es un poco arisco, por eso tardé en traerlo –Hyoga le entregó a Milo las riendas de un corcel negro como el azabache. El animal sacudió su cabeza un par de veces mientras el Príncipe de Antaria observó a Hyoga con recelo.

–Este caballo parece tener problemas. Mejor cambiemos –Milo no parecía estar de humor para domar a un animal que quizás no le obedecería con facilidad, no ese día.

–Era el único que estaba disponible. Nadie lo quería y la yegua que usted siempre monta está embarazada. En sus condiciones no soportará peso –Hyoga recordaba las veces que Milo alardeó sobre su habilidad para domar los purasangre más rebeldes de las llanuras.

– ¿Es tu forma de llamarme gordo? –Milo vio con recelo al muchacho, y cuando este estuvo a punto de responderle, las campanas de cristal los interrumpieron, marcando la hora exacta en que la primera hora pasada las trece transcurriría. Sin protestar más, Milo subió al negro corcel. Hyoga, al igual que Isaac, el joven asistente de Camus, los acompañarían. Al no poder utilizar magia, los más jóvenes utilizaron las suyas, para romper temporalmente la magia que protegía la fortaleza, dándoles tiempo para salir de la misma, adentrándose a los bosques cubiertos de nieve, misma que acariciaba los rostros y las ropas de los jinetes, mientras los caballos trotaban con pasos largos, destilando la libertad simulada que sus dueños les otorgaban. Solo cuando divisaron los límites de Borealis.

Al llegar a la ciudad, los príncipes y sus asistentes dieron un recorrido a caballo por los alrededores, antes de llegar al albergue que pronto, bajo la supervisión de Milo estaría listo. Por pedido del Príncipe de Antaria, Hyoga los guió hasta algunos lugares donde podían comer algunos dulces, entre ellos la famosa crema helada que tanto gustaba a Milo, de la cual probaron sus variantes. Pese a que en aquella tienda artesanal invitaron de aquellos postres a los nobles invitados, Milo insistió en pagarles lo consumido por ellos. Allí el Príncipe de Antaria confirmó el agrado que tenía Camus hacia las esencias y sabores que se relacionaban a la vainilla. Desde hace un tiempo lo sospechaba, pues entre los alimentos preparados, uno de los más tocados eran los panecillos preparados a base de aquella esencia, y la crema helada que probaba también la contenía. De alguna manera eso le caía en gracia a Milo, quien poco a poco dejaba de ver a Camus menos como un Príncipe criado bajo estrictas costumbres.

Al llegar al albergue, Hyoga e Isaac tomaron sus respectivos lugares junto al resto de los soldados que trabajaban en la construcción, mientras que el Príncipe de Antaria, junto al de Saadalsud, fueron en búsqueda de los civiles que serían beneficiados al habitar el albergue, al cual solo le faltaban mínimos detalles. Milo le mostraba a Camus las habitaciones que correspondían, entre las cuales estaban el área de las habitaciones, las cuales se dividían de acuerdo a la cantidad de personas que habitarían cada una. Al tratarse de un castillo en abandono, cada cuarto contaba con espacio suficiente para ser ocupado cómodamente por tres o más personas, por lo que sin problemas una familia podría permanecer allí el tiempo suficiente, al igual que personas mayores e infantes. También visitaron las áreas de capacitación, en donde las personas podían aprender un oficio y enseñar a su vez. Camus sintió como era observado por las amables abuelas que, entusiastas ponían en práctica la costura. Algunas les obsequiaron a ambos príncipes una que otra bufanda, así como guantes y simpáticos gorros. Milo sonreía jovial mientras Camus, en silencio, y con sus mejillas agolpadas en calor, asentía ante cada atención y palabra amable de los agradecidos súbditos.

De repente, una pequeña niña de 2 años, cuyos cabellos alborotados permanecían recogidos para controlar los rizos de su rojiza cabellera, haló la capa de Camus, quien volteó al mismo tiempo que la infante sonreía, y alzaba sus bracitos, solicitando ser cargada. Aquel gesto de alguna manera conmovió a Camus, o era lo que Milo podía suponer, sin embargo, no fue obstáculo para que torpemente, el Principe de Saadalsud tomara en brazos a la risueña niña.

–Riina, ¿Dónde estás? – Un anciano ya mayor se abrió entre el grupo de personas, para acercarse a Camus y a la pequeña –Botaste tu medicina, niña inquieta –Agregó el anciano, mientras la niña, con aires de travesura escondía su rostro entre las ropas de Camus –Perdone si mi nieta le causa molestia su majestad, siempre hace lo mismo cuando se enferma, se esconde en un descuido mío porque cree que así no le daré la medicina –El abuelo no parecía molesto.

–Descuide, no me ocasiona problemas –Camus negó con un movimiento en su cabeza, mientras la pequeña mantenía aun su rostro escondido –Quizás haga caso a la medicina si su madre se la da.

–Eso quisiera su majestad, pero mi hija y su esposo, el padre de la pequeña fallecieron en la gran ventisca del año pasado, y desde entonces he sido yo quien la cuida, pero es una niña bien portada y le da sentido a la vida de este viejo –Una sonrisa cargada de melancolía se dibujó en el amable viejecillo a través del bigote –No sé dónde dejó las plantas con las que preparo su medicina.

En aquel instante, la pequeña levantó su rostro, haciendo una pequeña mueca tras un respingo, tomando fuerza para posteriormente quitar su rostro de la cercanía de Camus, mientras su abuelo buscaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiar los mocos que se asomaron en la nariz de la infante, parte de los cuales impregnaron la ropa del Príncipe mientras mantuvo su rostro escondido, todo en presencia de un inmóvil Camus, cuyos ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal, ante la alerta de lo que podría ser un posible contagio de gripe. Cuando el anciano tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos, Camus volvió en sí, mirando a sus alrededores en búsqueda de un lugar para lavarse las manos. Tras dos segundos, se hizo paso entre las personas, caminando rápidamente entre las habitaciones.

Con ayuda de un pañuelo bordado que cargaba en sus ropas, abrió cada habitación, hasta encontrar aquella que parecía ser el baño, abriendo la llave que le permitiría lavar su rostro y sus manos. Definitivamente, había sido mucha emoción para un príncipe que poco conocía del mundo exterior.

–Allí estas, ¿Por qué no avisas a dónde vas? Podrías perderte, y quien sabe, te podrían robar, con lo ingenuo que pareces –Milo, quien estaba detrás de él, se acercó, dejando su mano en el hombro de un aturdido Camus –El anciano necesita más plantas para la medicina de Riina y ofrecí a Hyoga ir por ella, pero está ocupado así que yo iré. Tal vez tomar aire fresco te ayude –El tono de Milo fue comprensivo, quizás había sido demasiada exposición para Camus, quien no estaba acostumbrado a un entorno tan mundano, e incluso comenzaba a expresar algo de ansiedad.

–Está bien –Una mueca a modo de sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, agradeciendo a Milo por aquel gesto. Sabía que no era necesario, Milo bien podía dejarlo allí, lidiando con la crisis que experimentaba, mas no lo hizo. Milo por su parte, regresó aquella sonrisa, para apartar un largo mechón de cabello de Camus que caía sobre su pecho inclinado, muy cerca del agua, dejándolo detrás de su hombro – ¿Nos vamos?

Camus le siguió hasta el lugar donde reposaban los caballos, alejándose del albergue y de los caminos conocidos de la ciudad. No midieron el tiempo que les tomó llegar hasta lo que parecía ser unas ruinas en los límites de Borealis. Allí, Milo descendió de su caballo. Camus imitó sus acciones, mirando a su alrededor las plantas que verdes se mezclaban entre las enormes rocas que conformaban lo que fue hace mucho tiempo una estructura en su esplendor.

–Camus, por aquí –Milo le llamó, antes de atravesar un semi arco de roca y enredaderas, encontrándose con un suelo cubierto de flores amarillas y rosáceas, entre malezas y pequeñas plantas que crecían entre mínimos charcos de agua. Camus siguió el camino hasta donde se encontraba Milo, quien parecía entusiasmado por enseñarle algo. Los débiles rayos que se filtraban en aquel lugar parecían ser los responsables del crecimiento de vegetación en aquel jardín.

–Mira esto, se llaman gloria de la victoria –Milo señaló un pequeño grupo de florecillas de forma acampanada, cuyo color azulado resaltaba entre el verdor que las rodeaba. Poco conocía sobre flores y plantas, a diferencia de su hermano Degel, quien parecía tener una afición por la medicina botánica, pero la belleza de aquellas flores causaron una impresión notable en él. Milo fue por unas flores que estaban más al fondo –Mi madre solía entregar coronas hechas con glorias de la victoria a mi padre y mi tío cuando regresaban de una batalla. Yo era muy joven para recordarlo, pero los relatos de mi madre eran como si yo los hubiese vivido –Los labios de Milo se ensancharon en una sonrisa melancólica e infantil. Con el pasar de los días Camus aprendió cuantas sonrisas podía tener Milo, y con ella, los eventos que las causaban. Aquella sin duda era una que le traía recuerdos que mantenía en su corazón pese al tiempo.

–Sabes mucho de plantas –Más de lo que un príncipe ordinario sabría, casi agrega Camus.

–El anciano me indicó, y mi madre me enseñó lo que ella sabía –No era secreto que la madre de Milo era princesa heredera de Rosalié, el reino de la vida, consagrado a la naturaleza. Fue el designio del Alto Destino la cual apartó a la joven princesa del trono y del cuidado de su hermano más joven, para ocupar el lugar de reina consorte de Antaria. Sin embargo, nunca abandonó su propia naturaleza. Para que Alayne se sintiese a gusto, Zaphiri, recién coronado rey de Antaria y padre de Milo, ordenó la construcción de un jardín celestial en el pequeño castillo de Rosé, obsequio del trono de Antaria para la joven reina al contraer matrimonio. Era allí, donde los primeros años de vida de un pequeño Milo transcurrieron entre los cuidados de su madre, quien encontraba consuelo entre las angustias de una corta guerra de la cual Antaria salió victoriosa tras breves meses de incesantes batallas, las cuales le alejaron de su esposo y el hermano de este, en quien veía al hermano mayor que siempre deseó tener a su lado. Entre el verde de los pastos y guiado por su madre, Milo dio sus primeros pasos, y con el transcurrir de los años, tomó como suyos los conocimientos otorgados por la reina, en un mundo que era solo de ellos. A la muerte de Alayne, Milo continuó visitando por el jardín, cuidando de este, tal cual su madre le enseñó, y de la misma forma en que el enseñó a su hermana. Antes de partir a Saadalsud, encomendó a la pequeña Princesa de Antaria y a Calvera, la nana de ambos y mejor amiga de su madre, el cuidado de aquel jardín.

–Con esto tenemos suficiente –Milo estaba listo para partir, pero al ver la calma en el rostro de Camus tras la ansiedad de las personas que les rodearon, cambió de opinión, ocupando asiento en una de las rocas –Parece que nunca viste un jardín –En efecto, ante los ojos de Milo, Camus parecía nunca haber visto flores creciendo en toda su naturaleza.

–Nunca lo hice –Negó con su cabeza, acercando su mano a la gloria de la victoria más cercana que tenía, rozando las yemas de sus dedos entre la suavidad de la campanilla azul.

La paz entre ambos, entre un lugar consagrado solo a la calma, reinó por instantes necesarios, en donde el tiempo pareció detenerse. La brisa ligera que se coló en las ruinas acentuó la sensación de bienestar que ambos compartían. Milo podía percibir por primera vez el aura que rodeaba al príncipe de Saadalsud, y se vio así mismo contemplarlo por varios segundos.

–Camus, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Para Milo, la curiosidad le recordó una duda que rondaba su cabeza.

Camus por su parte dirigió su mirada a Milo. Asintió.

–Si la magia amenazaba tu vida cuando eras niño, ¿Por qué nunca fue sellada? –Milo balanceaba su pie derecho tras formular una pregunta que Camus nunca se imaginó que haría. Se supone que Milo no recordaba aquel evento que despertó su magia. Su memoria al igual que el fuego de su magia fue sellado y el primero no regresaría con facilidad.

–Mi magia tiene un escudo –Fue la respuesta de Camus –La mayoría de los habitantes de Saadalsud despiertan con la capacidad de manejar el agua como su elemento, con la opción de aprender a utilizar el hielo en el transcurso de sus vidas –Hizo una pausa –Al despertar mi magia, también lo hizo la capacidad para manipular el hielo –Su mano se movió para tomar un poco de agua de un charco cercano, humedeciendo sus dedos lo suficiente para dejar gotas en estos –El hielo predominaba sobre el agua, y creó un escudo capaz de protegerse contra sellos. Por esa razón me consagré desde muy joven a la instrucción magia con los Altos Magos, a fin de controlar aquellos elementos lo suficiente para sobrevivir –Una de las gotas colgando en los dedos de Camus se congeló antes de que esta pudiese caer.

–Entiendo –Aquella explicación le llenó de convicción –Si tu lograste sobrevivir, no veo por qué yo no puedo –Se incorporó casi de inmediato –Será mejor irnos, el anciano necesita preparar la medicina –Milo comenzó a caminar, a pasos lentos, esperando que Camus le siguiera el paso.

Al regresar con los prontos habitantes del albergue, Camus se encontraba más calmado. Su ansiedad había disminuido, para alivio de este, quien no se negó a tomar en brazos nuevamente a la pequeña Riina, quien parecía haberle tomado cariño al Príncipe de Saadalsud, quien ya no se sentía incómodo por su cercanía con la niña. Por pedido del abuelo de Riina, Camus aceptó ayudarle a dar la medicina hecha de las plantas que Milo obtuvo, la cual consistía en una especie de té depositado en un pequeño vaso. Para sorpresa de Milo y el abuelo, la pequeña niña tomó el menjurje que Camus le entregó de un solo trago, mostrando una expresión arrugada en su rostro a causa del sabor del brebaje, lo que causó gracia en los presentes.

Tras marcharse ambos con el finalizar de la tarde, un sentimiento de melancolía pareció invadir a Camus entre su silencio, algo que Milo pudo notar.

–Fueron muchas cosas en un solo día –Milo rompió el silencio mientras la marcha de los caballos continuaba.

–Está bien, me acostumbraré –Aquello era una respuesta concisa a la determinación de Camus por repetir aquel día. Con ello daba la razón a Milo cuando le espetó su falta de conocimiento acerca de sus súbditos y de lo que ellos padecían, y era algo que corregiría, pues su deber no consistía en papeles burocráticos, y no debía esperar a que un príncipe extranjero le señalara sus faltas. Haría algo al respecto esta vez.

–Es bueno saberlo –Milo correspondió, sorprendido ante la respuesta de Camus, misma que le causó satisfacción. Con ello daba por hecho un día que fue de provecho, pese a no avanzar con su instrucción, algo que le preocupaba, pues las amenazas de sellar su magia aun le atormentaban y por más que quisiera, estaba consciente de que ahora el resto dependía de él, y no era momento de tomárselo a la ligera.

Los días transcurrieron, y no solo era Shaka quien le instruía, ahora, por indicaciones de Camus, Altos Magos adiestraban a Milo sobre la manera de controlar su magia. Su lugar de entrenamiento pasó a ser un coliseo, un lugar más amplio escogido estratégicamente, y aunque Milo se sintió torpe al ver que en algunas clases estaba a la par de niños que rondaban los 10 años, no evitaba que diera todo de sí para mantener su concentración. No era complicado para el ahora despertar el fuego, la dificultad era manipularlo. Una vez despierto, debía enfocarlo en una parte de su cuerpo, específicamente en sus extremidades. Sus instructores le indicaron la forma de hacer uso de dicho elemento si lo concentraba en sus manos, lo cual podía ser efectivo para romper barreras y atacar si era necesario, también podía concentrarlo en sus pies, a fin de provocar el calor suficiente para obtener una ventaja sobre el enemigo e incendiar el entorno a su alrededor. Si mantenía su temperatura equilibrada, su magia podía expandirse por su cuerpo, haciendo resistente su piel al frio y al fuego mismo. Cada lección aprendida era importante para Milo, y lejos de sentirse intimidado, este adquiría más coraje, al saberse lo que era capaz de hacer una vez que pudiese controlar su propia magia.

Pero la realidad avanzaba de forma lenta para el Príncipe de Antaria, y aun tenía dificultades para mantener el control del fuego sobre sus manos, al igual que para estabilizar su temperatura. Tras culminar su instrucción, era sorprendido por los sirvientes en la cocina con ambas manos metidas en un tazón de agua fría. Fue Camus quien le sorprendió la última vez, dejando a Milo sorprendido y culpando en su mente a Hyoga, quien seguramente le informó a su esposo sobre su escasa evolución. No había otra razón para explicar el hecho de que Camus entrara a la cocina, retirándose una vez que confirmó la información que se le había otorgado.

Cuando Milo se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Camus, este lo esperaba mientras revisaba unos documentos sentado a un costado de la amplia cama. Era la primera vez que veía a su esposo utilizar anteojos, al igual que Degel, pero a diferencia de los del Duque de Krest, eran más estilizados y de montura casi imperceptible.

– ¿Has tenido avances con tu instrucción? –El tono autoritario de Camus sin duda tenía algo de intimidante para Milo, quien se sentó en su lado de la cama, para empezar a desatar los nudos de sus botas, mientras pensaba en una respuesta que no le dejara en ridículo.

–Trabajo en ello –Milo tragó grueso, no quería verse débil ante Camus. Aún tenía el mal sabor de boca de su advertencia.

–Las heridas en tus manos son frecuentes, déjame verlas –Camus dejó a un lado los documentos, enfocándose en Milo.

Por su parte, el Príncipe de Antaria respiró profundamente ante lo inevitable, aquello que no podía ocultarle a Camus. Resignado, se despojó de los guantes que cubrían con intención sus manos, dejando ver los rastros enrojecidos y uno que otro rastro de vejigas hechas a causa del fuego en días anteriores. El frio tacto de las manos de Camus se dejaron sentir en las de su esposo, provocándole una sensación que le estremeció. Camus tomó un recipiente en forma de platillo que estaba en la mesa de noche a su lado introduciendo las manos de Milo junto a las suyas. Pronto, el agua que empezaba a sentirse helada, actuaba sobre la piel lastimada de Milo, haciendo desaparecer las vejigas y rastros enrojecidos. Cuando el proceso de curación terminó, Camus sacó sus manos del recipiente y los secó con un trozo de tela que reposaba en la mesa de noche, al igual que el platillo. Milo dedujo que traer aquellos objetos a la habitación fueron órdenes previas de Camus.

–Gracias –Nuevamente, El Príncipe de Antaria sentía un encontronazo de emociones. Al lado de Camus se sentía como un niño que necesitaba la ayuda de un adulto, pero a su vez las acciones de su consorte le inspiraban confianza.

–Milo, no me importa regresar del despacho temprano para ayudarte, siempre que comprendas la importancia de tu voluntad en este proceso –Camus no parecía molesto. Su tono de voz era de firme, decidido a ayudar a su esposo. Sabía que los nuevos instructores de Milo no tenían un nivel suficiente de conocimiento para enfrentar una situación como la que atravesaba Milo, y la magia de este era más de lo que ellos podían manejar. Aquellos maestros y magos de bajo nivel bien podían darle las bases, pero desconocían el alcance de la propia magia del fuego.

Milo asintió, tomando una de las manos de su consorte en un impulso, la presionó entre las suyas, mientras dejaba su mirada celeste en los azules profundos de Camus, determinado, acalorado, dejando su confianza en él.

–Lo haré, quiero hacerlo Camus, incluso esta noche, no dormiré si es necesario –La decisión se afirmaba en su rostro, en el calor que se expandía por su cuerpo. Su mirada jamás se separó de la de Camus, ignorando el rubor de su rostro. Aquel instante no se trataba solo de una petición. Era la reafirmación de la plena confianza que depositaba en su esposo, quien le otorgaba seguridad, en la perdida de las restricciones que les separaban en días anteriores.

La cercanía entre ambos bajó la guardia de Camus, quien sintió como el calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas. La confianza de Milo le hizo vacilar en su firme postura, y pronto, el Príncipe de Saadalsud se vio vulnerable ante él, dejando su mano libre sobre aquellas llenas de calor de Milo. Sentir la calidez del aliento de Milo le puso en peligro de perder su propio control y de dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Finalmente asintió.

–Comencemos –Fue su voz la que rompió el silencio, para incorporarse, lo que hizo que separaran el contacto de sus manos –Controlar y canalizar la magia a veces requiere de un instrumento en particular –Camus se dirigió hacia el cofre alargado que guardaba su flauta, dejándola ver por primera vez a su consorte –Este no solo es un instrumento musical. Fue elaborado especialmente para servir como medio canalizador del exceso de magia que no puedo controlar –Dejó la flauta en manos de Milo –Obsérvala bien. Los detalles son minuciosos por una razón, al igual que la espada Antares. Las gemas incrustadas cumplen con un propósito, absorber y retornar la magia –Sin duda Camus adoptaba la posición de maestro con facilidad.

–Ya veo –Milo pasó sus dedos por los brocados y detalles especiales del preciado instrumento, comprendiendo lo que Camus quiso decir –La espada puede cumplir el mismo propósito, si no me equivoco –Depositó nuevamente la flauta en manos de su esposo.

–Así es –Camus se acercó hacia donde tanto la espada como la gema arcoíris que Milo recibió como obsequio de matrimonio descansaban –Si enfocas tu energía y tu magia, transmitiéndola a la espada, esta absorberá el exceso que no puedes controlar. De esta forma será más fácil para ti manipularla. Quiero que lo intentes –Con cada palabra dicha Camus sonaba cada vez más como un maestro, y de alguna manera no le desagradaba a Milo, incluso aquello le resultaba atrayente a prestarle atención, lo que hizo que se colocara al frente de Camus, para tomar la espada.

–Te escucho –Milo esperó las próximas instrucciones de Camus.

–Mantén tu concentración. Permite que la espada sea una extensión de tu cuerpo. Una vez que la magia despierte, concéntrala en un punto primordial de Antares –Camus señaló a la gema roja del arma.

Milo cerró sus ojos, dejando de lado cualquier pensamiento que no tuviese que ver con su objetivo. No fue difícil ver las figuras de fuego danzantes, las cuales se fusionaron hasta hacer una llamarada que sintió concentrarse en su pecho. El ardor del fuego quemaba, era inevitable, pero se concentró en llevarlo hasta la espada. Su mente vacía ahora tenía un objetivo. Pronto, la llamarada en su pecho se dividió en dos, tomando caminos separados, concentrándose cada parte en una mano. Milo se enfocó en la gema carmesí de su espada, en lo que esta representaba, al mismo tiempo que liberaba la magia de sus manos para llevarla hacia Antares.

"Antares, gloriosa espada de mil años, entrégame la fuerza que guardas, para devolverte la victoria que te pertenece. Antares, gloriosa espada de mil años, entrégame la fuerza que guardas, para devolverte la victoria que te pertenece. Antares, gloriosa espada de mil años, entrégame la fuerza que guardas, para devolverte la victoria que te pertenece. Antares, gloriosa espada de mil años, entrégame la fuerza que guardas, para devolverte la victoria que te pertenece"

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en su mente. Sin descansar, Milo las repitió. A su vez, Camus le observaba, atento a cualquier cambio. Sabía por experiencia propia que la primera vez que se utilizaba un canalizador de magia podía ser extenuante para quien lo hiciera. La magia que Milo trataba de controlar era más fuerte de lo que podían imaginar, y esto tan solo era una prueba que debía superar si en realidad era el portador de Antares que el Alto Destino escogió para llevar a cabo la profecía señalada. En sus adentros, Camus repitió las palabras de Milo. Este por su parte, no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. Su cuerpo dolía, la fiebre comenzaba a atormentarle de nuevo, pero estaba dispuesto a continuar.

Los recuerdos de la infancia retornaron a Camus al ver la gema carmesí adquirir un fulgor luminoso, similar al de aquel entonces. Estaba resultando. Milo logró traspasar su magia a la espada. Mas el cuerpo de Milo sucumbió ante el mareo, desvaneciéndose junto con la espada. Camus lo tomó entre sus brazos antes de que su cuerpo cayese al suelo.

–Lo hiciste bien Milo, la espada absorbió el exceso de magia –Camus dejó entrever una ligera sonrisa, una que no pudo evitar tras ver que los resultados de Milo eran los esperados.

–Me siento mareado –Milo no entendía la razón de satisfacción y calma en el rostro de Camus, pero su cuerpo se sentía más ligero, pese al reciente dolor.

–Es la primera vez que canalizas la magia –Señala un punto en la pared –Intenta usar tu magia y enfócala hacia la pared –Camus se arrepentiría de ello más adelante, pero él también quería comprobar que había funcionado.

Milo se incorporó lentamente, sin levantarse por completo, alzando su mano derecha, para concentrar la magia en su mano. Fue sorpresa para el que el fuego no le quemara. Lanzó hacia la pared una flama, la cual llegó directamente al objetivo.

–Lo logré –Milo sonreía mientras se levantaba por completo. No quería que Camus lo viese débil, no quería preocupar de más. Con cuidado, depositó a Antares en el lugar en el cual reposaba, junto a la gema arcoíris –Será mejor descansar –Disimuló lo mejor que podía mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama, se sentía más tranquilo, sabía de lo que era capaz y lo que acababa de suceder le liberaba de la angustia que le provocaba el no poder controlar su magia. Camus le siguió sin decir palabra alguna. Él también se sentía satisfecho con lo que habían logrado.

–Buenas noches Camus…Y gracias –Murmuró apenas Milo, cerrando sus ojos inmediatamente ante el cansancio inesperado.

–Descansa –Camus cubrió a ambos con la cobija, Milo en su agotamiento olvidó hacerlo.

x-x-x-x

Cuando Milo despertó, su cuerpo no sentía la molestia que surgió cuando puso en práctica lo que Camus le indicó. Eso, junto con el alivio de saber que era capaz de manipular su magia utilizando Antares, le llenaba de motivación para continuar su adiestramiento. Con el pasar de los días puso en práctica las bases que los maestros le enseñaron para mantener su concentración y despertar su magia, y durante las noches, trabajaba en catalizar el exceso de magia en su ser, la cual era absorbida por Antares. Lo que ignoraba era lo que hacía la espada en su tiempo de reposo en su pedestal, al lado de la gema arcoíris que permanecía resguardada en un cofre abierto, cual si recordase la promesa de Saadalsud de proteger y apoyar a la tierra de Antaria desde el momento en que sus herederos se unían bajo aquella alianza impuesta por el Alto Destino. Cada mañana, el brillo luminoso que adquiría Antares una vez que absorbía la magia innecesaria que Milo no necesitaba, desaparecía. Ignoraban las razones de ese hecho, al igual que los cambios que la gema arcoíris atravesaba. Pronto, los colores que la misma poseía, eran más vivaces, y su textura solida se hizo blanda, algo en lo que ambos príncipes no repararon, puesto que ninguno manipulaba aquella joya. Tan solo una noche, Milo notó leves destellos en ciertas partes de la piedra.

–Es extraño, nunca recordé que brillara tanto –Milo se acercó a la gema, dejando caer su dedo índice sobre está, estremeciéndose ante lo blando de aquello que tocaba –Camus, ven a ver, la gema… Algo ocurre –Milo volvió a tocarla, esta vez, el objeto rebotó ante el tacto del chico.

–Si no sabes de que se trata, deja de manipularlo –Camus, con sus ojos puestos en nuevos documentos, se encontraba absorto en los mismos.

–Es como si no fuese la piedra. Quizás un intruso la robó y la reemplazó –Comenzó a pensar en teorías, hasta que al tratar de tomar la gema, la temperatura de esta se elevó, dejándola inmediatamente en el mismo lugar –Maldición, ¿Podrías dejar esos malditos papeles de lado? –Milo estaba ofuscado por la joya que le quemó, y desquitarse de esa forma era lo único que se le ocurría.

–Esa no es la manera de pedir atención –Camus quitó su atención del papeleo y se despojó de sus anteojos –Probablemente el calor emitido por la espada alteró la naturaleza de la gema.

–Si es así, procuren no sacar más joyas de esa porquería de mina de dónde sacaron esta basura –Milo, aun molesto, sostuvo la mano que ardía tras el contacto con la piedra.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue algo inesperado para ambos. La gema carmesí de Antares perdió de inmediato el habitual fulgor que mantenía una vez que la magia de Milo era absorbida, al mismo tiempo que la joya arcoíris empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, para sorpresa de los príncipes. De repente, la misma comenzó a fragmentarse, haciendo un agujero más grande por un costado, del cual emergía una pequeña garra de color dorado. Milo al ver esto se acercó para ver más de cerca. Incluso un hasta ahora indiferente Camus se levantó de la cama, intrigado ante lo que sucedía. La garra se abrió paso entre su prisión debilitada, dejando ver lo que parecían ser pequeños cuernos y un hocico. Milo no tuvo miedo y trató de descubrir más, quitando trozos del material que cubría a la criatura, para dejarla ver. Fue en el momento en el que una luz que aquello que fue en otros momentos una piedra preciosa de múltiples colores, que realmente se dejó de ver una figura en miniatura, coloreado en oro y pequeñas garras que cerraba en pequeños puños.

– ¡Kyyyyuuuu! – Fue el sonido que emitió la pequeña criatura, antes de abrir de par en par sus grandes y azules ojos, unos turquesas más profundos que los de Milo.

–Mierda, es… ¿Un dragón? –Milo parecía más impresionado que asustado, mientras veía al pequeño ser batir las pequeñas alitas que adornaban su espalda.

–Los dragones dejaron de verse hace un par de siglos. Se sabe que permanecen exiliados en Dragconia –Camus hablaba mientras se acercaba a su esposo, quien estaba absorto en lo que simplemente confirmaban, se trataba de un dragón recién nacido, con una inteligencia vivaz y una animosidad distinta al resto de las criaturas conocidas por el ser humano.

–Kyu Kyu, ¡Kyu Kyu! –Nuevamente el dragoncito chilló alegremente, moviéndose frenéticamente desde su posición en el cofre hasta dejarse caer del mismo. Milo reaccionó rápidamente, tomándolo entre ambas manos a mitad del camino hacia el suelo.

–Te tengo –Milo aliviado observó al dragón de cerca, quien pestañeó varias veces antes de agitar sus patas inferiores –Camus, trae una toalla o algo con que limpiarlo, este dragón está cubierto de babas –Milo sintió algo espeso en sus manos tras sostener al pequeño. Como confirmaba, la alegre criatura estaba cubierta de restos de los componentes del interior de la joya.

Camus asintió, tomando la toalla que utilizaba para secar las manos de Milo tras sanarlas, una vez que el adiestramiento culminaba. Milo tomó la tela, pasándola con cuidado sobre la piel del dragón, quien parecía tomarlo como un juego, removiéndose y escondiéndose entre la tela, para asomar su cabecita.

–Deberíamos avisar de esto a Degel –Según Camus, Degel podría tener conocimiento sobre el origen de la gema y la razón del surgimiento de una criatura pocas veces vista –No sabemos si representa un peligro mantenerlo aquí –Curioso, observaba cuan pequeño era el dragón, mientras asomaba sus garritas, las cuales trataban de agarrar los dedos que Milo asomaba y alejaba al jugar con él.

– ¿Crees que pueda hacernos daño en estas condiciones? Parece ser muy feliz, tan solo míralo –En aquella forma tan pequeña, una en donde cabía en ambas manos de Milo, el dragón se hacía alegre y encantador –Quizás tiene hambre. ¿Quieres ir a la cocina? Claro que quieres –Con voz animada, Milo hablaba con el pequeñín, quien respondía con alegres y cortos "Kyu"

–Debemos notificarle a Degel de esto. El obsequio de matrimonio fue su decisión y él debe saber por qué un dragón nació de el –A diferencia de Milo, el escepticismo de Camus era notable.

–Es muy tarde, y seguramente tuvo mucho trabajo. Hagamos algo, iremos a la cocina por algo de comer para este pequeño y mañana le informaremos. Pero te aseguro que no pasará nada malo –Milo alzó en sus brazos al pequeño dragón envuelto en la toalla, el cual batía sus alas y patas en alegría, cual si estuviese jugando con su madre.

Camus accedió de mala gana, no estaba de acuerdo con dejar pasar unas horas antes de contar lo sucedido. Sin embargo, pese a que su idea era actuar de modo prudente, tratándose de lidiar con una criatura potencialmente peligrosa si no era adiestrada, ver el entusiasmo infantil de su esposo le trajo un poco de nostalgia, notando el brillo que la mirada de Milo adquiría por primera vez desde su llegada a Saadalsud. Dentro de sí esperaba que el dragón no representara un riesgo y este pudiera quedarse con ellos, por el bien de Milo.

Llegar a la cocina fue sencillo, al ser altas horas de la noche casi todos dormían, y los rincones del castillo estaban solos, a excepción de los guardias que cuidaban puntos claves, pero ninguno dijo nada sobre aquel evento inusual, donde los príncipes caminaban juntos, con algo envuelto en una manta entre brazos del Príncipe Milo, aunque lo más seguro es que eso sería el chisme del día siguiente. Incluso la cocina estaba sola, tan solo Milo, Camus y el dragón estaban allí.

–Este puede ser un lugar aterrador cuando no hay nadie –Milo exploraba con la mirada cada rincón del lugar, buscando la alacena –Allí debe estar –Le acercó el pequeño dragón a su esposo –Sostenlo –Milo se le veía aun explorando

–No es la forma de hacer las cosas, Milo –Camus aun reprochaba su terquedad al Príncipe de Antaria, observando al pequeño dragón, quien movía sus extremidades a la espera de que alguien lo sostuviera –Si continuas de esta forma, será un perjuicio para todos –Exhaló resignado, tomando a la pequeña criatura en sus brazos.

Una vez libre de moverse, Milo se dirigió a los estantes de la alacena más escondidos, hasta sacar dos frascos medianos que permanecían sellados –Sabía que Geki los guardaba aquí. Con esto será más que suficiente –Un confiado Milo tomó asiento en la mesa que usaban los sirvientes y todo aquel que deseara entrar para tomar sus alimentos, invitando a Camus a sentarse.

–Es una falta de respeto para Geki tomar sus cosas sin permiso. Deberíamos llamar a alguien antes de tomar algo más de la cocina –El dragón se removió entre los brazos de Camus, dejándose caer en la mesa, para acercarse a uno de los frascos que estaba en esta.

–Corrección, es una falta de respeto llamarlos a estas horas para que nos atiendan. Déjalos descansar, ya trabajaron mucho. Yo me entenderé con Geki en la mañana –Tras un ligero esfuerzo y un movimiento de sus manos, Milo logró abrir el otro frasco, dejando escapar el aroma a esencias que mantenía conservada aquella carne, la cual sirvió en su totalidad en un pequeño platillo –Toma pequeño, sírvete lo que quieras –Acercó el alimento al entusiasmado dragón, quien corrió en pequeños círculos alegremente, justo antes de tomar un trozo de carne en conserva y engullirlo en dos bocados.

–Milo, no puedes darle eso, no sabes si le hará daño–La mirada de Camus permanecía en la pequeña criatura, que dichosa comía todo lo que tenía cerca de ella.

–Créeme, lo sé –Milo parecía satisfecho al ver que su idea funcionaba –Lo leí en algunos libros sobre crianza y amaestramiento de dragones que teníamos en la biblioteca del castillo de Antaria –Abrió el otro frasco y repitió el mismo proceso, para agrado del pequeño, quien agradecía con un "Kyu kyu" –Cuando era niño quise tener un dragón, y aunque mi abuelo fue el único en ver uno, siempre coleccionó libros que trataran sobre ellos, solía leérmelos cuando iba a su despacho. Por eso sé que pequeños trozos de carne le harán bien a este pequeño, ¿No es así? –Milo dejó caer su dedo índice sobre la cabecita del dragoncito, quien chillaba muy feliz –En fin, ya que estamos aquí, comeré algo. ¿Se te antoja algo? No soy un gran cocinero como Geki pero me han dicho que el pan con carne seca que sirvo es un manjar de deidades –Se levantó de la mesa, buscando los ingredientes mencionados entre los estantes.

–Lo que tú quieras está bien –Respondió con indiferencia y frustración al verse ignorado por Milo respecto al tema de Degel. A decir verdad, Camus estaba hambriento. Fue poco lo que probó en la cena y tras la agitación de la última hora, algo de pan no le vendría mal.

Por su parte Milo dejó sobre la mesa algo de pan, el cual cortó en dos grandes trozos. Observó la carne seca que tenía a su lado, permaneció pensativo por unos instantes, hasta que decidió picarla en trozos más pequeño. Se dirigió a los barriles que guardaban los vegetales y de allí tomó unos cuantos tomates, una cebolla, algo de lechuga. En un recipiente tomó patatas cortadas en delgados y mínimos trozos, que habían sido previamente escaldadas en aceite y guardadas para uso posterior. Fue además por un frasco que permanecía en un cofre que según sabía, Geki utilizaba para guardar los aderezos. Regresó con aquello a la mesa y tras limpiar los vegetales, picó los tomates y la cebolla, uniendo los ingredientes en cada pan junto con la carne. Por ultimo agregó las patatas y el aderezo.

–Debí cortar el pan de último pero prometo que sabe mejor de lo que se ve. Que lo disfrutes –Le entregó en un plato lo que parecía ser para Camus una receta que jamás vio en su vida, a juzgar por la expresión de su ceja enarcada –No va a morderte y no planeo envenenarte –Sirvió leche en dos vasos, uno lo entregó a su esposo. Milo se sentó y dio una mordida a su pan, dejando escuchar el crujir de los ingredientes –Sabe bien, el aderezo de Geki le da buen sabor –Expresó con una sonrisa en sus labios, a medio mascar.

–Es bueno saberlo, sin necesidad de ver la comida en tus dientes –Camus pensó en no probar el alimento, bebió un poco de leche, y tras ver como su esposo disfrutaba cada bocado, decidió probar su pan. Dio apenas un mordisco, masticó con prudencia, permitiéndose disfrutar el sabor de algo que bien era rustico, pero agradable.

– ¿Cuál es el veredicto del Ilustre Príncipe de Saadalsud? –Milo estaba expectante al saber cuál sería la reacción de aquel estirado joven con el que compartía alianza.

–Nada mal –Con una servilleta, limpió sus labios –Nunca pensé que supieras cocinar –Camus bebió un poco más de leche.

–Fue sencillo. Los viajeros de las ferias saben cómo ingeniárselas con los frutos que el clima les da. Pero el aderezo es una idea que obtuve de Geki.

–No me sorprende, considerando las historias que llegaban sobre ti –Camus comió un poco más.

– ¿Si? –La curiosidad invadió a Milo – ¿Qué tipo de historias?

–Relatos sobre la rebeldía del Príncipe de Antaria, al igual que las aventuras de las que era protagonista –Camus las conocía, eran parte del enigma alrededor de Milo.

–Algunas exageran, pero sí. Viajaba mucho en otros tiempos. La ausencia de la guerra no es excusa para desconocer el reino –Milo dejó reposar su brazo sobre la mesa, apoyado de su codo, dejando ver un aire de confianza que nadie podía quitarle. Observó al dragón bostezar tras terminar su comida, enroscando su pequeño cuerpo de inmediato. Acto seguido, cerró sus ojos.

–Fue mucha emoción para Beliel –Milo observó con ternura a la pequeña criatura que ahora dormía, dejando un dedo sobre su cabecita, nuevamente, deslizándolo en línea recta en forma de una sutil caricia.

– ¿Beliel? Milo, no le pongas nombre, no sabemos qué sucederá con el –Camus escéptico pensaba en la posible reacción de Degel y los demás habitantes del castillo una vez que se supiera que una criatura usada en tiempos lejanos como herramientas de guerra vivía entre ellos.

–No pasará nada, si Degel tuvo que ver con la elección de la gema como regalo de matrimonio, seguramente sabía algo sobre lo que guardaba –Con cuidado, Milo tomó al pequeño dragón en sus brazos –Es hora de dormir, ¿Vienes? –Preguntó a Camus.

–Iré al despacho, haré un poco de investigación al respecto –Camus negó con su cabeza –Milo, no te encariñes con él, recuerda la razón por la que permanecen exiliados los pocos que quedan de su especie –Mientras más incertidumbre había alrededor de ellos, más preocupado se encontraba el Príncipe de Saadalsud.

– ¡Ja! Las cosas ocurren por una razón, puedes preguntárselo al Alto Destino, quizás sea lo que nos trajo a el –A Milo no parecía preocuparle lo que implicara la presencia de un dragón en sus vidas, simplemente quiso tener uno desde que las historias sobre estos le embelesaron, por lo que la alegría reinante en el tras mucho tiempo le hacía actuar impulsivamente. Fue aquello lo que hizo acercarse a Camus y dejar un beso en su mejilla antes de marcharse junto a Beliel –Buenas noches, no te desveles –Rápidamente salió de la cocina, con rastros de euforia en él.

Aquello que sucedió dejó a Camus desconcentrado, aun sorprendido. El tibio tacto en su rostro no fue obligatorio, tampoco algo que formaba parte de una ceremonia. Llevó su mano a la mejilla tocada, tratando de procesar lo sucedido, lo que significaba. Esa noche compartieron algo más, pese a la terquedad de su esposo al seguir sus impulsos. Quizás de eso se trataba, de impulsos por parte del Príncipe de Antaria, unos que tenían que ver con el momento, o quizás se trataba de un error de su parte. Nuevamente, los pensamientos empezaron a agobiar a Camus, el frio en sus manos se lo indicaba. Sin demora, se incorporó de la mesa en búsqueda del despacho. Quizás un poco de investigación le haría distraerse de lo sucedido, pues sabía que pensando de mas no conseguiría respuesta, y no sentía la confianza para tratar de obtenerla de parte de Milo.

Por su parte, fue en el instante en que, echado en su cama, el Príncipe de Antaria cayó en cuenta de su acción. Demasiado simple, demasiado aventurero, imprevisto, demasiado infantil. Sintió los colores írsele a la cara y se sintió cual doncella boba. Aspiró profundo tratando de llevar calma a su mente que brincaba de un lado a otro pensando en un sin fin de explicaciones para resolver el motivo por el cual besó la mejilla de Camus. Trató de analizarlo, quizás la confianza que se iba formando a través del tiempo desde su llegada a Saadalsud le hacía ver a Camus de una forma distinta. Lo admitía, el Príncipe de aquel frio reino le pareció muy apuesto la primera vez que le vio, y aunque los choques entre sus personalidades causaron conflictos entre ellos, poco a poco surgía una confianza que les permitía expresar sus pensamientos y apoyarse en ocasiones. También pensó en la posibilidad de que Camus estuviese molesto por invadir su espacio personal, por lo que hablar con él o disculparse sería quizás una tarea que llevaría a la incomodidad. Tras acomodar al dragoncito durmiente a su lado, se cubrió con las cobijas, pero solo logró dar vueltas en la cama, sin conciliar el sueño.

De esa forma dos horas pasaron, y Milo se vio fracasado en su intento por descansar. Sin embargo, la puerta abrirse le hizo envolverse más y fingir que dormía, para evitar conversaciones incomodas esa noche. Camus tomó su lado de la cama, vio lo que parecía ser a Milo dormir de lado y él también le imitó, quedando a sus espaldas. Para el Príncipe de Saadalsud, tampoco sería fácil descansar esa noche.

x-x-x-x-x

Un par de horas más tarde, en la cocina, algunos comenzaban su faena diaria. Pronto el alba despuntaría y con ello vendrían, entre nobles y comunes, los solícitos de alimento. Sin embargo, lo que encontró Geki en aquella mesa no fue de su agrado.

–CUANDO SEPA QUIEN FUE EL GRACIOSO, ¡LO VOY A DESOLLAR VIVO! –El grito de enojo de un furibundo cocinero se escucharon más allá de los límites de la cocina, alertando a más de uno, mientras los pobres asistentes recogían el desorden de vasos, platos y excedentes de vegetales de la mesa, cuidando de no acercársele mucho, pues la señal de los frascos de carne en conserva vacíos parecieron indicar que el mal humor de su jefe duraría todo el día.

x-x-x-x-x

 **Notas finales:**

1\. Como ven, podrán ser muy lindos los príncipes, pero no son capaces de recoger ni un plato sucio de la mesa. No se les puede pedir mucho, cada quien con sus imperfecciones ;)

2\. He aquí el personaje que esperaba dar a conocer. Lindo ¿No? Un dragón bebé que viene a hacer de las suyas.

3\. Creo que acabo de hacer spoiler, pido disculpas por eso.

4\. También debo pedir disculpas por tardar en actualizar, espero que no estén molestos por eso y les guste este capítulo, puse más de mí corazón en este capitulo en este que en otros.

5\. Agradecimientos a mi estimada Yuuly, por ser mi beta reader y ayudarme con toda duda que me surge

6\. Agradecimientos especiales a mi linda Eterboz por el increíble fan art que hizo a la historia, describiendo de una manera hermosa cada escena que le gustó. Fue un boost que me motivó a ir con mayor rapidez en actualizar. Me animaste mucho, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Este capítulo va dedicado a ti.

7\. Agradecimientos además a todos mis lectores, se les aprecia muchísimo por tomarse el tiempo de venir y leer esta locura que viene con descripciones y parafraseo de mas. En serio, muchas gracias, los aprecio mucho ;)

8\. Estoy pensando en cómo compartir tonterías que hago del fic, como aesthetics o imágenes hechas con generadores de Rinmaru, porque sí, mi don no es el dibujo, pero no me quita de hacer otras cosas. Lo único es que no sé dónde compartirlos, así que lo verán seguramente en mi cuenta de Tumblr.

9\. Para ver los enlaces de los fanworks de mi fic, si estan interesados, dejaré los enlaces. La forma como se ve Beliel también la publicaré :)

10\. No olviden dejarme sus comentarios. Feliz mitad de semana, ya casi es viernes J


	8. Capitulo 8: Promesa

_**Notas:**_

Capítulo dedicado a Tahto, quien ha sido una linda persona desde que tenemos la oportunidad de hablar. No solo es bondadosa, también es sumamente talentosa. Pueden ver sus increíbles trabajos en su cuenta de Tumblr, pueden buscarla por "virtualstarhasseigaku"

Hace poco abrí mi pagina de facebook, pueden visitarme allí y dejar sus dudas, comentarios, lo que deseen y sea de su agrado. Pueden buscarme por "Blooming Winter Rose"

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Promesa**

 _Antaria, 13 años atrás._

– ¿Se llamará Beliel? ¿Por qué? –Un pequeño Milo acariciaba la cabecita del pequeño cordero que permanecía en sus brazos.

–Significa cordero de donde yo vengo –El también infante Mu se acercó a ambos, con unas cuantas flores de color amarillo en sus diminutas manos.

– ¿Le pondrás Cordero al cordero? –Milo vio con recelo a su pequeño amigo –Soy el papá y debo escoger su nombre –Se alejó un poco de Mu, cual mezquinando al pequeño animal.

–Yo no quiero ser la mamá otra vez –Mu infló sus cachetes, abalanzándose sobre Milo, quien lo esquivó rápidamente, haciendo que el pequeño de cabellos lila cayera al suelo, rompiendo en llanto. Milo por su parte, permanecía indiferente, otorgando mimos a la criatura que abrazaba.

–Pequeño lirio, ¿Qué sucede? –Una dulce voz emergió de los labios de una joven reina, quien, caminando con rapidez, se dirigió al lloroso Mu, levantándolo con cuidado mientras sostenía su manito –Querubín, no te quedes allí, ven a ayudar a tu amigo –La suavidad con la que Alayne de Antaria pronunciaba sus palabras ocultaba una estricta orden maternal, que Milo comprendió inmediatamente. Con un puchero y de mala gana, el pequeño príncipe fue hacia donde su madre y el infante Mu se encontraban.

–Es un raspón, podrás caminar pero lo mejor es agregar un poco de azúcar para que los trolls no vengan, he oído que les gusta hacer caer a los niños con heridas, y no queremos que eso pase –Una sonrisa cómplice se formó en los finos y rosáceos labios de la dama tras observar la rodilla lastimada de Mu. Tomó la mano de Milo y la estrechó con aquella del otro niño sin perder su sonrisa –Querubín tiene mucha azúcar, si sostiene la mano de su amigo no pasaran cosas malas –Sin duda Alayne tenía una forma romántica de manejar aquellas situaciones, sin permitirles perder la inocencia a los niños, entre los muros y jardines del palacio Rosé. Por esa razón, encontraba la manera de llenar de fantasía incluso los momentos más amargos para un infante, a sabiendas que regresaría con la indeseada medicina para el raspón y unos cuantos dulces, además de la esperanza de que ambos niños arreglaran sus diferencias.

–Que me coman los trolls –Al unísono, y llevando sus miradas al contrario, los pequeños protestaron, soltando sus manos, Alayne sonreía.

–No es necesario, ya actúan como ellos –La reina llevó su mano a la cabecita del cordero bebé en brazos de su hijo, acariciándolo –Es más pequeño que ustedes, ¿Cómo se llamará?

–Beliel no será –Protestó Milo en voz alta.

–Querubín, ¿Olvidas lo que significa Beliel en el idioma de tu madre? –La joven reina tomó la mano que Milo soltó, uniéndola nuevamente a la de Mu –Significa fulgor, así que no olvides el fulgor que tienes en tu corazón –Besó la frente de su hijo –Ahora no se separen o los trolls los encontrarán, y sería una pena, dicen que les gusta comer niños amargados –Dicho aquello, Alayne se levantó, alisando con sus manos los pliegues en la falda del suave vestido veraniego que lucía, dejando ver la palidez de sus pies. Caminó entre el verde pasto, sin dejar de ver a los niños, razón por la cual, se dejó tropezar por una piedra. Por suerte, un par de manos sostuvieron sus hombros.

–Debes ser más cuidadosa, no queremos accidentes en tiempos de paz –Aquel hombre mostraba confianza mezclada con preocupación y añoranza, a pesar de la tosquedad en su rostro. Alayne reconoció los cabellos de color azabache que caían sobre los hombros de quien la sostenía, le observó con ternura, asintiendo. La dama quitó las manos de sus hombros para entrelazarlas a las suyas, mientras el hombre unía su frente a la de ella.

–"Una prumessa vene sempre vera" (1) –Zaphiri pronunció al rostro de su compañera, haciendo sonreír a la reina.

–"Una prumessa vene sempre vera" –Con ello Alayne reafirmaba que su compañero de vida, aquel a quien aprendió a amar a través de la amistad que se formó entre ellos tras su compromiso, regresaba al reencuentro con su familia. Días atrás la guerra iniciada tras la rebelión de algunos reinos "herejes" había llegado a su fin, y ahora, con la victoria de Antaria al mando, solo quedaban tratados de paz y acuerdos que pretenderían dar calma tras la tormenta. Aquella prolongada guerra de varios años de batallas y treguas momentáneas se llevaba una y otra vez a su esposo, abandonándole a un miedo que ella trató de mitigar, por el bien de ella y sobretodo el de Milo. Ahora que todo había acabado definitivamente, la promesa de retorno era sellada con esa simple ceremonia propia de Antaria, uniendo sus mentes y sus almas, pronunciando aquellas palabras para recordar la importancia de confiar uno en el otro.

Tanto Alayne como Zaphiri compartieron un beso fugaz, mientras los pequeños aun peleados, observaban.

–Guacala –Las vocecitas de los pequeños sonaron en unísono ante el asco que tal gesto de los monarcas les provocó.

 _Saadalsud, presente._

–Ya veo. Es un evento poco común el nacimiento de estos seres en estos tiempos –Degel observó de cerca al pequeño dragón, quien le veía confundido, inmóvil –Si no me equivoco este espécimen en particular es el único de su especie que permanece vivo–Solo atinó a decir, para ir nuevamente a su escritorio.

– ¿Es todo lo que dirás al respecto? ¿Tienes alguna idea sobre lo que debemos hacer con él? –Camus no comprendía aun la observación hecha por el Duque de Krest, quien apenas le vio de reojo.

–No podemos dejarlo a su libre albedrío por el reino. Lo más conveniente es resguardarlo entre las paredes del castillo, hasta saber más de él y sus hábitos –Degel tomó una pluma y comenzó a escribir en un documento –Si mis teorías no fallan, un dragón que nace al contacto de la magia debe permanecer con aquel que se la ha otorgado. Por lo que será responsabilidad de ambos el destino de la criatura, ¿Me he dado a entender? –El Duque acomodó sus anteojos, dejando caer una fría y concreta mirada sobre ambos príncipes, cual si no tuviese la paciencia de tolerar alguna que otra niñería.

Camus asintió, mientras Milo suspiró aliviado. Entretanto, el pequeño Beliel jugaba animado con su larga cola, la cual se movía de un lado a otro, mientras este trataba de alcanzarla para morderla.

–Si no tienen otro asunto que tratar, los veré en otro momento. Tal parece que los problemas con el reino de Eypyrnir no acaban –Su mirada se posó nuevamente en la pequeña criatura –Deben adiestrarlo y cuidar de él, y hago énfasis en su educación. ¿Han entendido?

Al no saber que más decir, ambos príncipes se dispusieron a abandonar el despacho de un particularmente irritado Duque de Krest. Milo tomó en sus brazos al dragón antes de marcharse.

–Otra cosa –Quizás Shaka tenga conocimientos sobre su cuidado. Puedo presumir que la magia de Milo tuvo algo que ver con el nacimiento del dragón, por lo que será de gran ayuda –Dichas esas palabras nuevamente Degel se sumió en su trabajo, mientras los jóvenes se marcharon de allí.

–Degel no es el más diplomático cuando los deberes lo agobian, ¿No es así Beliel? –Milo se dirigió al pequeño que yacía en sus brazos, el cual respondía con un par de entusiastas "Kyu" y agitaba sus pequeñas alas.

–La situación con ese reino es más delicada de lo que parece –Camus se mantuvo pensativo por breves instantes, para luego ver a su esposo embobado con aquel dragoncito – ¿Cuáles son tus planes con Beliel? – El Príncipe no apartó la vista de Milo y dragón, quien reía ante las cosquillas que Milo le hacía en su panza.

–Es apenas un bebé, no puede quedarse solo –Milo detuvo sus juegos con Beliel y llevó su atención a Camus –Lo más conveniente es que pase la mañana con él, investigue en la biblioteca sobre cómo cuidarlo y en la tarde le pediré a Shaka que me asesore. Sí, es un buen plan. ¿Nos acompañas? –Milo mostraba el mismo ímpetu tal cual dejaba ver los primeros días en los que estaba decidido a despertar su magia.

–Por hoy paso –Camus giró sus talones hacia la dirección contraria –Tengo trabajo que hacer y una junta a la cual debo asistir, no puedo darme el lujo de jugar –Aquella frase incomodó a Milo, quien sintió una indirecta con ello. De no ser por Beliel, quien trataba de alcanzar su rostro con sus garritas para tocarlo en lo que parecía ser una señal de afecto, el Príncipe de Antaria hubiese regresado aquellas palabras con mayor intensidad y acidez, recriminándole la falta de confianza de la Casa de Aurore en su capacidad para hacerse cargo de algunas situaciones.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Milo se marchó con Beliel, buscando la dirección hacia su habitación. Pidió a los sirvientes unos cuantos juguetes que las damas de la corte solían usar para jugar con aquellas motas blancas de algodón y de ojos brillantes que tenían como fieles mascotas, los Pomera. Con todo listo, Milo pasó el resto de la mañana jugando con el pequeño Beliel, lanzando pequeñas pelotas ruidosas a un extremo de la habitación, las cuales eran recogidas por la criatura, para llevárselas a su cuidador, a gran velocidad, haciendo uso de sus patas y garras.

–Kyu Kyuuuuuu! –Beliel parecía contento mientras recibía caricias en su cabecita por parte de un orgulloso Milo.

–Eres un buen chico, o ¿Chica? En verdad no sabemos de qué manera referirnos a ti. Supongo que Beliel te queda bien, seas niño o niña –Parece que Milo había encontrado un nuevo amigo entre las paredes del castillo. Pronto, un ruido extraño captó su atención, haciéndose el mismo más frecuente. Milo buscó por todos lados, hasta que se acercó al estómago del dragón, encontrando el origen del ruido.

–Creo que tienes hambre, y a decir verdad yo también. Será mejor que salgamos y asaltemos a Geki –Milo sonreía infantilmente, mientras Beliel alzaba sus garras mientras otro "Kyu" emergía de su hocico. Con aquello Milo se daba por entendido.

En la cocina fue otra historia. Milo pronto descubrió que ante otros, el dragón, lejos de despertar ternura, podía ser capaz de despertar el temor en alguna que otra persona, y en este caso Geki, hacer sacar un cucharón de acero para ser usado como arma.

–No te hará daño, baja la guardia –Milo nuevamente tomó en brazos a un asustado Beliel, quien se escondió detrás de una silla tras ver a un agresivo cocinero a punto de atacarlo.

–Te creeré –Geki dejó a un lado el utensilio de madera –Se supone que ya no quedaban, los exterminaron a todos –Nuevamente su atención se dirigió a la amarilla criatura –Algo me dice que tendré más trabajo alimentando a este chico –Acercó su mano al pequeño, la cual fue tocada por ambas garras del dragón.

–Eres buen adivinador –Milo sonreía –De preferencia si preparas más cantidades de esa carne en conserva que te he visto comer mientras cocinas. Resulta ser que le ha gustado, Beliel no, no lo muerdas –Milo separó al dragoncito de la mano de Geki, la cual estuvo a punto de morder.

–Entonces…–Exhaló –No tengo problema alguno, si eso evita que coma personas –Geki no dijo nada respecto al hecho de que ahora confirmaba que fue Milo quien la noche anterior irrumpió en su cocina para alimentar al dragón, dejándole en el proceso un desorden que arruinó sus ánimos mañaneros, pero no podía protestar.

–Perfecto, gracias –Milo se sentó, dejando al dragón en la mesa, a lo que Geki gruñó. Una cosa era comerse sus bocadillos y otra distinta es permitir que una criatura se sentara encima de la mesa donde los alimentos eran colocados y cualquier comensal podía consumirlos. Tampoco protestó por ello. Sirvió un poco de carne al dragón, y algo de panecillos y café para Milo. Una vez que tanto príncipe como dragón comieron, permanecieron un buen rato, hasta que Milo notó que nuevamente, Beliel dormía profundamente. Tal parecía que aquel patrón de comer e inmediatamente dormir, era común en los de su especie.

–Dormido no podrá verlo Shaka, y tampoco puedo dejarlo solo. Camus estará ocupado así que…–Milo hablaba consigo mismo en voz alta –Supongo que no hará daño que permanezca con él, por hoy –Tomó con cuidado a Beliel y se dispuso a retirarse –Gracias Geki –Se marchó, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Ver al pequeño Beliel dormir no solo provocó ternura en el Príncipe de Antaria, sino que le transmitió una calma que le llevó a cerrar sus ojos y entregarse al descanso que una siesta después de comer otorgaba. Tampoco supo cuantos minutos transcurrieron, quizás un par de horas, incluso más. El clima y el silencio jugaron a favor de ambos, y solo cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par, Milo se despertó sobresaltado, tan solo para encontrar a Camus de brazos cruzados y un semblante más frio que de costumbre, mientras Beliel correteaba tras de una pelota por toda la habitación.

–Shaka notificó que no te presentaste a la instrucción –Las palabras de Camus fueron firmes, estrictas.

–No podía dejarlo solo, por el bien de las personas en el castillo –Milo aún se encontraba atontado por la interrupción de su letargo.

–Dijiste que lo llevarías con Shaka, era una prioridad –Nuevamente, Camus tenía un punto a su favor.

–Se quedó dormido y así no puede verlo –Y Milo comenzaba a exasperarse.

–Y lo usaste de excusa para dormirte en pleno día –Camus observaba fijamente a su esposo.

–Si Camus, es una excusa de mi parte para sucumbir ante el sueño tras días de usar magia arriesgada –Le molestaba la idea de ser tratado como un irresponsable a causa de una simple siesta. Sentía el estómago revolverse, sin saber el porqué.

–Si quieres cuidar del dragón, no tengo problemas, pero nos afecta cuando te dejas llevar –El rostro de Camus se arrugó –Algo huele mal –Buscó en todos lados con la mirada, para liberar una expresión de asco y repulsión, lo cual le hizo girarse y caminar hacia la entrada de la habitación –Ya que eres capaz de descuidar tus obligaciones por cuidar a una criatura, puedes encargarte de limpiar lo que el dragón desecha –Dicho aquello, Camus se marchó, dejando a un Milo confundido, y a un Beliel buscando saltar a la cama. Un extraño olor llegó a sus fosas nasales, siendo más rápido para detectar el origen del hedor. Con ello confirmaba que Beliel tras despertar, había ensuciado la habitación, y que debía hacerse cargo.

–Lo que tienes de simpático también lo tienes de apestoso –Milo trató de aguantar la respiración, cubriendo su nariz con la manga de su camisa, mientras Beliel agitaba alegre sus alitas, como si se tratase de un alabo a la gracia realizada.

Aunque los sirvientes no mostraron gesto de desagrado al tener que limpiar con detalle la habitación, Milo no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo ante tal situación. También pudo notar el temor que sentían algunos nobles visitantes, uno que otro guardia y los sirvientes que se aproximaban, no era una criatura común aquel dragón, por lo que se apartó de ellos, buscando el recién reconstruido observatorio, a fin de pasar el resto del día, y quizás de la noche adiestrando y jugando con el pequeño Beliel.

Aquella noche, tanto Milo como el dragón se echaron en la cama tras una copiosa cena en la cocina. Ambos durmieron sin encontrar la presencia de Camus, quien esa noche no apareció en la habitación.

El día siguiente tanto príncipe como dragón se levantaron un poco más temprano de lo habitual. La presencia de Camus no se hizo sentir, o al menos era lo que concluía Milo, hasta que, en camino al cuarto de baño, apenas abrió la puerta para encontrarse a una figura en la amplia bañera de bordes dorados, la cual emergió del agua, dejando salpicadas de agua que caían desde la punta de los cabellos aguamarina oscurecidos. Sin saberlo, Milo mantuvo su atención en la elegancia que despedía Camus en aquel momento tan personal, en donde la piel descubierta de su torso le invitaba a ser contemplada e incluso anhelada, provocando un ligero agolpamiento en las mejillas del Príncipe de Antaria. Camus no parecía notar la atención recibida, dejándose llevar por la agradable sensación del agua tibia que le envolvía, junto con las exquisitas fragancias de las esencias que bañaban su cuerpo, mismas que llegaron a las fosas nasales de Milo, quien en un instinto, entreabrió sus labios, atraído por la visión presente ante él.

–¡Kyuuuuuuuu! –El entusiasta chillido del pequeño dragón alertó a Milo, cuyo corazón sintió dar un brinco al escucharle y ver a Camus girar, apartándose rápidamente de la puerta. Beliel rápidamente dio brincos hasta acercarse a su cuidador, quien lo tomó para alejarse rápidamente de la habitación. Las miradas de los guardias y sirvientes curiosos le provocaron un bochorno mayor, mientras caía en cuenta que aún permanecía en las ropas que usaba al dormir. Permaneciendo en silencio, trató de recordar el laberinto disfrazado de pasillo que llevaba hacia el cuarto de purificación, pero los nervios y la vergüenza que sentía al verse así mismo como causa de miradas indiscretas lo traicionaron, por lo que respiró profundamente y se acercó a una joven doncella con rostro apacible.

–Necesito dirigirme al cuarto de purificación, el dragón lo necesita –El tono de voz de Milo adquirió una seriedad fingida que pretendía disfrazar la pena que sentía. Para su suerte, la jovencita esbozó una amable sonrisa y asintió, guiándole hasta la serie de pasillos que Milo no tuvo tiempo de memorizar. Al llegar allí, hizo una leve reverencia antes de retirarse, sin dejar de sonreír. Milo se sintió más tranquilo, aunque incomodo por el hecho de que la joven no hablara en ningún momento.

–Veo que ya conociste a Elenore –La voz de Hyoga llegó de sorpresa a los oídos de Milo, sobresaltándolo –Aunque no habla, deja ver mucho de sí en una sonrisa –Las orbes azules de Hyoga siguieron a la doncella hasta que la misma se perdió al cruzar uno de los pasillos –Supe los rumores sobre una criatura, y me sorprendiste. ¿Es un dragón? Hola amiguito –Hyoga acercó su mano hasta la garra del pequeño Beliel, quien la tomó, acercando su hocico para olisquearle.

– ¿Desde cuándo te gusta acosar en silencio a tus mayores? ¿O ibas detrás de la chica? –Por más educado y paciente que Hyoga era, a Milo le disgustaba su habilidad de llegar de sorpresa.

–Solo pasaba por aquí, y no sabía que requerías purificarte –Hyoga desvió su mirada hasta la de Milo, situación que aprovechó Beliel para atrapar por completo su mano.

–No es asunto tuyo… ¿Y desde cuando me tuteas? –Milo no admitiría la serie de accidentes que lo arrastraban hasta una habitación alejada en el castillo, y malhumorado como estaba, no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de desquitarse apropiadamente por el sobresalto de minutos atrás.

–No era mi intención, sin embarg… ¡Agrh! –Un alarido agudo de dolor emergió de sus labios, viendo interrumpido su diálogo, pues el entusiasta dragón mantenía entre sus dientes la mano del chico. Milo no evitó soltar una risa al escuchar la voz adquirida por el joven en momentos de dolor, mientras Beliel, aun mordiendo a Hyoga, agitaba sus alitas, muy animado.

–Beliel, Hyoga no es comida, suéltalo o te indigestaras –Tomándolo por los costados de su estómago, Milo buscó apartar al dragoncito de Hyoga, pero Beliel parecía aferrado a su presa. No fue sino hasta el tercer intento y unas leves cosquillas lo que hicieron que Beliel regresara a brazos de Milo, mientras Hyoga observaba su mano enrojecida.

El chico por su parte iba a agregar algo, sin embargo, al ver las ganas de reír que contenía Milo, gruñó por lo bajo y asintió, retirándose para buscar una pomada.

–No sé por qué lo hiciste pero lo necesitaba –Milo alzó a Beliel, dejando ver una sonrisa, la cual el pequeño respondió con un tierno "Kyu", mientras estiraba sus pequeñas extremidades –Seguramente tienes hambre, pero debemos asearnos primero –Dicho aquello, ambos entraron a la sala de purificación, en donde encontraron todo lo necesario para el ritual.

Al no estar seguro por completo de la raza a la cual el pequeño dragón pertenecía, Milo optó por no dejar que Beliel se introdujera en las aguas. En cambio, con ayuda de un paño húmedo, limpió con cuidado la dorada piel de la criatura, quien parecía tomar con agrado aquellos gestos, pues los sonidos que emergían de él recordaban a los que algunos animales emitían cuando estaban felices. Milo sonreía ante el gesto de Beliel. No podía negarlo, el pequeño inspiraba ternura pese a la ferocidad de su naturaleza, y tenía que pensar en la forma de lidiar con su crecimiento y adiestrarlo. Poco se sabía sobre los dragones desde su inminente exilio. Pronto recordó la sugerencia sobre presentarle el dragoncillo a Shaka.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la capilla donde Shaka siempre le aguardaba, Milo se encontró a solas con Beliel. Resultó ser extraño para el Príncipe de Antaria, pues el estricto Shaka solía ser bastante puntual, e incluso exageraba, presentándose 1 hora antes de la instrucción, utilizando aquello como una excusa perfecta para darle una reprimenda, y castigarlo, obligándole a permanecer más tiempo en la instrucción, para compensar lo que el mayor creía, su falta de compromiso con el tiempo de aprendizaje. Milo le espero por dos horas exactas, desechando tras dicho tiempo la idea de esperarle. Practicaría por su propia cuenta, razón por la cual marchó al observatorio junto con el pequeño, quien caminaba con torpes y cortos pasos ayudado por sus patas traseras.

Una vez allí, observó a Beliel recorrer con curiosidad el lugar. Eran nulos los rastros que quedaban del incendio provocado por su propia magia. Se dejó caer en un sillón alejado de aquel en donde se acomodaba para meditar, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando sus ojos. Tan solo los "Kyu" de Beliel se escuchaban en la habitación, permaneciendo de esa manera por algunos minutos.

Pronto, una melodía familiar resonó por los alrededores, alertando al pequeño dragón, quien dejó de lado su misión de destrozar con sus dientes uno de los cojines que estaba tirado en el suelo.

–Kyuuuuuuu! Kyuu! –Esta vez Beliel utilizó sus cuatro patas para impulsarse en forma de gateo, y salir por la puerta que se había quedado abierta.

–Beliel, ¡Espera! –Milo salió de su sopor al escuchar el sonido de las pequeñas patas chocando furiosamente contra el piso.

–Kyu! –El sonido instantáneo de la vocecita del dragón emergió de este al detenerse en una distancia prudencial, para observar por un breve instante al Príncipe de Antaria, y proseguir su paso rápidamente, descendiendo por una suerte de peñascos, los mismos que Milo bajó en la primera noche de su estadía en el Castillo de Aurore. Un resignado Milo le siguió tan rápido como pudo, ignorando la melodía que llegaba a sus oídos.

Si bien Shaka no pudo ayudarle a saber más del dragón, Milo pudo descubrir solo que Beliel aprendía de forma rápida y por su propia cuenta nuevas habilidades, lo que podía confirmar al verse agotado mientras trataba de mantener el ritmo. Beliel se movía con rapidez, dando brincos que pusieron nervioso al Príncipe, pues temía que por un descuido tropezara y se lastimara. Por suerte el dragón, quien le llevaba ventaja, se detuvo en una suerte de formación similar a una cueva. Fácilmente podía ver las olas chocar contra la roca. Siguiendo los pasos de Beliel, se aproximó hasta aquel lugar, para encontrar finalmente aquello que buscó desde su llegada a Saadalsud.

Nuevamente, la melodía que captó su atención antes, le embelesaba, le distraía y le hacía doblegarse ante la calma, pero pronto esta fue disipada al encontrar su origen en aquella flauta que había visto antes. Allí estaba Camus, sentado en una posición de loto similar a la que el mismo Milo adoptaba al meditar, con sus ojos entrecerrados y sumido en una absoluta concentración, cual si el curso del mundo dependiera de aquella hipnotizante canción para adormecer a las bestias indómitas y tranquilizar el cruel curso de los fenómenos naturales. Al lado de Camus estaba Beliel, contemplándolo con atención, en silencio mientras su larga cola se mecía de un lado a otro.

– ¡Kyyyyyuu! –Exclamó de alegría el pequeño dragón una vez que la melodía terminó, un gesto que hizo a Camus volver en sí, encontrándose con Milo en actitud calmada.

El rostro del Príncipe de Saadalsud mostró sorpresa, al verse descubierto en un secreto que guardaba celosamente. Milo pudo notar que se trataba de algo personal, acercándose a Beliel.

–Perdón, se escapó y lo seguí, no sabía que estabas aquí –Milo se excusó –Nos marcharemos de inmediato –Tomó al pequeño dragón en sus brazos.

–Espera –Camus negó con su cabeza –Pueden quedarse, no importa –Ya no tenía caso esconderse, tarde o temprano Camus debía confrontar las consecuencias de aquellos sentimientos generados por su esposo.

–Gracias –Milo asintió, liberando a Beliel de sus brazos, tras lo cual dio grandes brincos para saltar hacia la cercanía de Camus, quien lo observó con atención –Parece que le agradas ¿Sabías que mordió la mano de Hyoga? –Miró a su alrededor, estremeciéndose y tiritando –Esta cueva es demasiado fría ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?

–Entrené desde niño en este lugar –Camus respondió –Este ha sido mi lugar de meditación. Vengo aquí cuando necesito enfocar mi magia y restaurar mis fuerzas.

–Ya veo, así que es como el observatorio para mí –Milo se acercó a su esposo – ¿Te importa si me siento aquí?

Camus negó en silencio, permitiendo que Milo se sentara a su lado, mientras un ligero escalofrío en su cuerpo le hizo estremecerse.

– ¿Entonces, aquella melodía provenía de ti? –Un leve entusiasmo se asomaba en los celestes ojos de Milo, algo que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Camus –No sabes cuánto busque su origen. La primera noche que estuve en Saadalsud, al escucharla fue algo que no sé cómo describir con palabras –Un breve silencio se hizo presente –Ataraxia (2), creo que es la palabra –En su rostro se dibujó una amplia sonrisa –Hace frio, ¿Te importa si enciendo una fogata? –Milo vio de reojo a Camus quien asintió.

–Adelante –Fue la corta y cortes respuesta de Saadalsud.

–Entonces –Reunió unas cuantas ramas en los alrededores y tal cual hizo en momentos de ocio en paseos por el bosque, encendió una pequeña fogata haciendo uso de una flama que emergió de su dedo. Una vez se aseguró que el nivel del fuego se mantuviese lo suficientemente estable, regresó a su lugar con Camus, viendo como Beliel correteaba enérgicamente alrededor de la pira.

Camus tomó su flauta nuevamente y de esta emergió una melodía distinta a las anteriores, una que evocaba cierta dicha, una calma que era otorgada en extrañas ocasiones. Estar en ese instante con Milo en un lugar personal que le brindaba calma, lejos de molestarle, fue agradable para él. Aquella sonrisa de hacía unos instantes le descolocó en unos momentos, mas pudo controlarlos al saberse dueño de la costumbre de verle, hablar con el mas a menudo. Comenzaba a conocerle mejor y era innegable que el Príncipe de Antaria le gustaba, mas no le era propio decir algo al respecto. Sus emociones fluían a través de la melodía y era suficiente para él, para regresarle a Milo el bienestar que le otorgaba.

–Es hermoso –Milo cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el sonido, relajando su cuerpo y dejando ver una boba sonrisa, que incluso mantuvo al terminar la canción.

Beliel se encontraba en ese momento durmiendo plácidamente cerca del fuego.

–Nunca escuché esa canción. Es un tesoro sin duda –Milo acercó agitó su mano cerca de la de Camus, estremeciéndose al tocarla accidentalmente – ¡Estás congelándote! –Una expresión de asombro se dejó ver en el Príncipe de Antaria –No es normal Camus.

–Estoy bien, no es la primera vez que sucede –Camus mintió, nuevamente, sus emociones se habían descontrolado, y su cuerpo sufría las consecuencias.

–Necesitas entrar en calor –Milo atrajo consigo a su esposo hacia la fogata, quedando a una distancia prudencial –Dame tu mano –Ordenó Milo al Príncipe de Saadalsud, tomando su mano antes de que pudiese responder, entrelazándola a una de las suyas.

Camus por su parte, permaneció en silencio, confrontando dos partes de su ser. La primera, controlaba sus emociones y le invitaba a mirar el rostro de aquel a quien el destino le impuso como su compañero de vida, aquel al que prometió proteger, y que en aquel instante buscaba protegerlo. La segunda, su lógica, la parte que le mantuvo centrado y le obligó a controlarse a fin de no consumir su vida. Ambas eran partes del Príncipe de Saadalsud, y ambas luchaban por controlar las acciones del joven en una batalla silenciosa que le consumía, y que irremediablemente, le hacía perder el control de su propia magia.

–Camus, tu rostro está pálido –Milo no dejaba de observar, de buscar en el contrario síntomas del extraño evento.

–Pasará, descuida –Camus se negaba a verle, manteniendo su vista en el fuego, cuyas llamas ardientes cual salamandras danzantes evocaban los rubios cabellos de Milo. No tenía escapatoria. Le costaba respirar, y de su alrededor el aire helado que emanaba se hacía fuerte, y de su piel comenzaban a emerger pequeños pero perceptibles rastros de escarcha.

– ¡Camus! –Para Milo, la razón que buscaba era más que evidente. Su rostro se mostraba confundido, algo sorprendido, mas no estaba asustado, era lo menos que Camus necesitaba. Más algo dentro de sí le decía que él podía ser capaz de detener el curso de los acontecimientos. Con seguridad, presionó la fría mano que permanecía enlazada a la de él, mientras pedía a su propio ser el uso de su magia para entrar en calor, para buscar transmitirlo hacia Camus. Una vez que su propia magia comenzó a fluir constante en su cuerpo, depositó sus labios sobre la mano ajena, manteniéndola en un firme beso por el cual dejaba ir su propio calor para compartirlo con su esposo.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que Camus pudiese entrar en calor nuevamente y permitirse no pensar por un instante. Estaba seguro de aquello que sentía por Milo, y aunque no estaba seguro si era apropiado hacérselo saber, nada de eso importaba. El mismo adquirió la fuerza para controlar sus emociones nuevamente, y permitir adormecer la parte agresiva de su propia magia. Sus azules cayeron inevitablemente en Milo.

Por su parte, el Príncipe de Antaria encontró placentera la calma que se dejaba ver en el rostro de Camus. Era inevitable, le sonreía. No solo era por saber que regresaba el favor de cuidar de él, sus emociones eran más profundas. No sabía cómo definirlo, pero aquel chico poco a poco comenzó a ganar un lugar en el, y aunque se mantuvo calmado, le enloqueció por dentro saber que posiblemente corría peligro. Sin duda el rostro sereno de Camus quedaba en su memoria guardado como una de las razones para sonreír sin pensar. Un dejo de alivio le abandonó cuando percibió su cuerpo con la temperatura que solía tener, al igual que el color de sus labios adquiría nuevamente el tono rosáceo en los que se sorprendió así mismo en ciertas ocasiones perdiéndose. Nuevamente, Camus estaba allí.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó Milo, apartando unos mechones de cabello azul del rostro de Camus.

–Mejor, gracias –El Príncipe de Saadalsud estaba agradecido, entregándole una sutil sonrisa que emergió sin pensarlo.

–Me alivia saberlo –La respiración de Milo se entrecortó entre la sonrisa que este mantenía, entreabriendo sus labios al ver los ajenos dibujándose de una manera como pocas veces fueron vistos, dejando ver una forma cautivadora, que le estremeció. La sonrisa de Camus fue en ese momento, un tesoro que deseó conservar por siempre, entre el anhelo de acercarse a ella y sellarla con sus propios labios, mas solo reprimió su repentino anhelo con un nuevo beso en la mano que sostenía –Se hace tarde, será mejor marcharnos –Habló con dificultad, no le gustaba dejar las cosas a medias.

–Sí, vamos –Camus asintió entre el estupor de su fuerza recuperada y el tibio tacto de Milo sobre su propia piel, dejando un ardor en su pecho que podía asegurar, no era solamente el fuego de la magia de Milo. Se incorporó primero, ayudando a su compañero a levantarse.

De no haber sido por Beliel, a quien Milo tomó entre sus brazos para marcharse junto a Camus, ambos Príncipes quizás hubiesen mantenido sus manos unidas sin medir el tiempo, sin darse cuenta de cuan bien se sentían el uno con el otro, embonándose entre el frio y el calor que emitían y que si bien eran elementos contrastantes, de alguna manera hacían una tregua cuando ambos permanecían cerca.

Cuando regresaron, ya era la hora pautada por las tradiciones de Aurore para cenar. Cuando Antaria y Saadalsud llegaron al comedor, no encontraron a Degel, más un pequeño sobre con una tarjeta que Camus tomó entre sus manos, estaba en la parte de la mesa donde el duque de Krest estaba sentado.

–Tiene una reunión privada, no vendrá esta noche –Camus leyó la nota en voz alta.

–Supongo que será cruel y descortés de mi parte dejarte comer a solas, a menos claro, que quieras aprovechar y hacer algo indecoroso, que no deseas que ningún miembro de la corte vea –Milo ya ocupaba un lugar en el comedor, Beliel estaba a su lado. Camus solo asintió.

Aquella cena fue la primera que transcurrió sin las discusiones que últimamente habían tenido, resultando en una calma absoluta. La mayor parte del tiempo comieron en silencio, a menos que surgiera un pequeño tema surgido a raíz de alguna pequeña coincidencia en sus vidas, como los platillos que se servían en la cena en sus respectivos reinos, o un libro en particular que fue usado por sus madres para enseñarles lectura y escritura. Por primera vez, Milo encontró cierta melancolía en la mirada de su esposo cuando este le mencionó que su madre falleció cuando apenas era un bebé, a raíz de un ataque al reino, razón por la cual fue Degel quien le entregó sus primeras lecciones de vida. Según las doctrinas del Alto Destino, era deber de una reina otorgar a los príncipes sus primeras lecciones, así como enseñarles a conducirse al mundo, pues ella representaba el corazón de su reino, y como tal, debían enseñar a los futuros monarcas a tener un corazón noble para sus deberes. Al no haber una reina, el deber era responsabilidad de la nodriza, quien solía ser la dama más allegada a la reina, indiferentemente de su edad o su posición, entregar esas lecciones.

–Geki dijo que preparó una crema helada muy especial –La sonrisa de Milo, junto con aquel comentario, trataron de traer a Camus nuevamente a la realidad. Los sirvientes llevaron a los jóvenes herederos y al dragón tres tazas grandes con la crema, la cual traía una mezcla particular de colores, junto con distintos trozos de frutas picadas, algo que fue bien recibido sobretodo por Milo y por Beliel.

– ¡Kyuuuuuu! –El dragoncito, sentado sobre el blanco mantel de la mesa, fue el primero en atacar su tazón, metiendo alegre su hocico en el contenido.

–Está muy rica –Milo probó la primera cucharada rasa que tomó –Geki si se lució está vez, pero creo que le falta algo –Dejó su mirada en Camus –No la acabes toda, buscaré algo que va a mejorarla.

–No lo haré –Respondió Camus de modo sutil.

–Espérame –Se dirigió a la cocina, ignorando que el pequeño dragón rápidamente había terminado su ración.

Milo fue en búsqueda del frasco que contenía un elemento dulce, propio de su reino, que utilizaba para comer la mayor parte de los dulces que obtenía, incluyendo frutas. Para el Príncipe de Antaria era placentero un poco de sirope de chocoa sobre trozos de manzanas, y aunque no había probado sobre la crema helada, pensó en que era el mejor momento para hacerlo. Tras regresar, encontró a Beliel metido de cabeza en lo que parecía ser su tazón de crema.

–Era…Mi…Crema… –Milo se asomó tan solo para ver a Beliel lleno del postre helado, mientras Camus, quien apenas había tocado el contenido de su tazón, observaba en silencio.

– ¡Kyyyyyyyyyyyuuuu! –Beliel parecía contento e insaciable, y para muestra estaba correteando alrededor de Milo, mirando con curiosidad el frasco que este sostenía en sus manos.

–No comeré más –Camus apartó el recipiente, aproximándolo hacia Milo, quien asintió.

–Esperabas que probaras la crema con el sirope –Milo tomó asiento, algo resignado.

–Lo haré en otra ocasión –A decir verdad, Camus perdió el apetito tras ver al pequeño dragón devorar los alimentos de una manera agresiva. De por sí tenerlo encima de la mesa, justo al lado de la cena era suficiente, verlo prácticamente bañarse en crema helada, atrayendo todos los gérmenes que se adherían a su cuerpo era peor.

–Gracias –Milo acercó el tazón hacia él, y cuando se disponía a verter el sirope en el dulce, Beliel se echó a su lado, moviendo su larga cola de un extremo a otro.

– ¡Kyu kyu! –La pequeña criatura parecía pedir más del delicioso postre.

–No…Ya tuviste doble ración, esta es mía –Replicó el Príncipe de Antaria sin seriedad, hablándole con afecto.

–No le des de comer más, o terminará enfermándose –Camus intervino, observando la barriga hinchada de la criatura.

–Kyu –Fue la única y alegre advertencia de Beliel, antes de meter de lleno una de sus garras pegajosas y cubiertas de sucio en la crema que Milo se disponía a comer, retando al chico.

–Está bien, tu ganas –Milo nuevamente se resignó, dejando a Beliel devorándose lo que el ya no podía.

–Suficiente –La expresión del Príncipe de Saadalsud fue de notorio asco al incorporarse –Me retiro. Espero que no pase a mayores –Una advertencia que auguraba un desastre, pues a la hora de retirarse Camus a su despacho, con el objeto de revisar documentos pendientes, escuchó un grito de espanto que trascendió los límites de los pasillos, alertándolo e instándolo a salir de allí, tan solo para seguir el camino de unos guardias y sirvientes, cuyo punto de encuentro fue la habitación de los príncipes. Camus temió por un momento lo peor.

Sin embargo, al llegar, no supo si sentir alivio o repulsión, pues en los aposentos usados por los príncipes para descansar, se encontraba un espantado y asqueado Milo, respirando con esfuerzo pese a tener la mitad de su rostro cubierto con una de sus manos, mientras el piso, como las alfombras y algunos cojines, pero en especial la cama, estaban cubiertas de un líquido que no hizo falta intuir sobre su origen. Beliel correteaba y saltaba ligero y alegre, emitiendo alegres Kyu tras el desastre hecho por su estómago.

–Te lo advertí –Sentenció Camus mientras cubría sus labios con un pañuelo. Uno de los sirvientes esperaba que el Príncipe de Saadalsud le diese paso para comenzar a limpiar el asqueroso desorden –No, Milo debe encargarse de arreglarlo. Yo dormiré en otra habitación esta noche–Otro sirviente asintió.

–Te recuerdo que también tengo una alta posición en este lugar, después de todo, forma parte de mi derecho como consorte –Ironizó Milo, visiblemente molesto por las palabras de su esposo.

–También es tu deber asumir las consecuencias de tus actos –Nuevamente, estaba la réplica de Camus –No puedes dejar a cargo de los sirvientes la responsabilidad de limpiar tus desastres –Se dio la vuelta para retirarse, asqueado e irritado, dejando a un Milo enrojecido al no encontrar la forma de no darle la razón.

Milo tan solo sintió como la ira de ver su orgullo golpeado tras el regaño recibido por su esposo delante de terceros se expandía, haciéndole ignorar su alrededor, caminando con rapidez hasta alcanzar los pasos armoniosos de Camus, atajándole por un brazo.

– ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! –Milo le confrontó, buscando despertar la misma molestia en los zafíreos ojos de Saadalsud que el atravesaba –Reprocharme delante de los sirvientes como si fuese un niño no les hará saber la importancia que crees tener por un título –Presionó fuertemente con sus dedos el brazo de Camus– ¿Quieres dar órdenes? Inténtalo con otro que no te conozca bien.

– ¿Quieres calmarte? –Tras una pausa luego de escuchar las filosas palabras de Milo, Camus se desprendió de su agarre tras sacudir su brazo con precisión –Actuar como el niño que demuestras ser no hará que te respeten –Su mirada solo mostró indiferencia, pero no la rabia que Milo deseaba ver –Recuerda el destino que atañe tu título, y no por ello debemos soportar tus arranques –Se hizo a un lado de Milo, para seguir con su camino sin verle.

Sin embargo, al no ver a Beliel, quien siguió a Milo y permanecía echado en el piso, cerca de ambos, fue inevitable tropezar con él y pisar su cola, algo que hizo al pequeño dragón reaccionar, escupiendo una llamarada de fuego por la boca que alcanzó el final del pasillo, dejando una pequeña flama sobre la alfombra y a ambos príncipes con sorpresa en sus ojos.

–Beliel –Milo fue tras el rápidamente, tomándolo en sus brazos y examinando su cola – ¿Te duele? ¿El cruel monarca te lastimó? –Una mirada letal fue dirigida hacia Camus, quien rápidamente hizo uso de su magia congelante para suprimir la flama que aun ardía – ¿Acaso lo que hizo te molestó tanto?

–Veo que no me conoces –Camus se aproximó, para observar de cerca a Beliel y constatar que estaba bien –No tiene caso hablar contigo en este momento, buenas noches Milo –El Príncipe de Saadalsud se retiró, aun pensativo respecto a lo que acababa de ver. El agotamiento le superaba pero la intriga aún más y esperaría a Degel para hablar con él al respecto.

Milo por su parte, se retiró a una de las habitaciones reservadas para las visitas de la nobleza extranjera, procurándose un buen descanso. De alguna manera se sentía orgulloso de la demostración de fuerza y magia de su dragón y aliado, y esa noche no pensaría en las consecuencias. Aun cuando se sentía molesto, una parte del olvidaba eso para dar paso al orgullo.

x-x-x-x-x

Despertar en una habitación distinta fue extraño para Milo, aunque no era que extrañara dormir en la suya propia, sobretodo después del desastre que el pequeño dragón dejó gracias a la comilona. Cuando se incorporó, le fue imposible despertar a Beliel, así que se marchó con él en brazos. Iba a darle todo el asco del mundo entrar a la recamara en la que dormía con Camus, pero era necesario tenía su ropa allí. La sorpresa, sin embargo fue encontrar la habitación impecable, sin rastros de suciedad y en completo orden. Las ropas de cama, al igual que las alfombras, e incluso los jarrones de cristal, así como las flores artificiales contenidas en estos, habían sido cambiados. Respiró aliviado, y dejó a Beliel sobre la cama, mientras fue a ducharse y cambiarse de vestimenta. Tras salir ya el pequeño dragón saltaba en la cama feliz.

– ¡Kyyu! –Con ayuda de sus patitas traseras, el pequeño corrió en la cama para acercarse a Milo, quien le abrazó.

–Hola para ti también, perezoso –Milo le habló con cariño –Ahora, procura comportarte y no regreses la comida de nuevo. Hoy entrenaremos juntos esa magia que posees, pero nada de quemarle la cabellera a Shaka, aunque no me faltas las ganas.

–Kyuuuuuuu –Beliel alzó sus patas delanteras con entusiasmo.

Nuevamente, comieron en la cocina, mas no se mencionó el uso de la magia de fuego en el dragón, o de lo contrario, acabarían por atemorizar a un de por si asustado cocinero. Tras salir de allí, encontraron a Camus junto a Degel.

–Es agradable verle en un tranquilo estado de ánimo –resaltó el duque de Krest en una forma de referirse al buen humor de Milo esa mañana.

–Creo que tuvo que ver con la ausencia de algunos agentes –Milo no se quedaba atrás, mirando de reojo a Camus.

–Iba a dirigirme a usted –Degel ajustó sus anteojos –Las construcciones de las fortalezas de los grandes inviernos comenzaran pronto, al mismo tiempo que se instalaran dispositivos que se usaran para contrarrestar los efectos del clima –Hizo una pausa –Estos forman parte de una prueba experimental, y solicito su colaboración en la supervisión en las labores inherentes a ellos. Hoy se decidirán los puntos estratégicos para su ubicación, y si accede, le garantizo que su opinión tendrá un peso considerable –Esta vez Degel no imponía, respetaría la decisión del Príncipe de Antaria de ser participe, esperando que de esa manera este aceptara.

–Está bien –Afirmó –Podrá ser un buen momento para que Beliel conozca el mundo exterior –Aquella respuesta fue seguida con un tranquilo "Kyu" del dragoncillo, quien había escalado al hombro de Milo.

–Me temo que esta vez el dragón no podrá salir –Sentenció Krest –Aun es muy joven y no maneja sus habilidades, podría representar un peligro para usted así como para soldados y civiles –Observó al pequeño desde su distancia.

–Entonces declinaré la tarea que se me ha encargado –Replicó Milo –Tiene días de nacido, no puedo dejarlo solo.

–Yo me encargaré – Camus tomó la iniciativa –Es importante tu presencia en las nuevas construcciones. Puedo encargarme de cuidarlo hasta que regreses –No lo hacía en contra de su voluntad, sabía que no solo la presencia de Milo era importante para la labor asignada por Degel, sino que eso le permitiría indagar más sobre el misterio de aquella criatura.

–No creo que se vaya contigo, además aún recuerda el tropiezo que te dist…–Fue interrumpido al ver como Beliel saltaba a los brazos de Camus, quien se aproximó hacia Milo, para dejar que el pequeño dragón le tomara confianza.

–No tendremos problema alguno –Tan solo un rastro de sarcasmo se dejó sentir en la voz apacible de Camus.

–No me queda otra opción –Milo reaccionó resignado, acariciando la cabecita del pequeño –Pórtate bien, y si notas algo extraño, recuerda que puedes morderlo –Miró a Camus –Sus juguetes están en la habitación, pide que los traigan, y no intentes despertarlo si se duerme, no reaccionará –No iba a negarlo, aunque el enojo había disminuido, se sentía traicionado por Beliel.

–Descuida, estaremos bien –Fue la respuesta de Camus.

–No me preocupo por ti –Respondió Milo a lo lejos, dejando a solas a su esposo y a su compañero dragón, quienes marcharon hacia el despacho de Camus, donde este realizaría papeleo atrasado.

x-x-x-x-x

–Aquí está lo que solicitó, su majestad –Un sirviente joven y nervioso trajo un cofre de madera donde diversos juguetes, entre pelotas y varillas atadas a algún objeto que emulaba un insecto o a una gema brillante, estaban contenidos para la distracción del pequeño dragón.

–Agradezco su atención –Camus dejó al pequeño Beliel en el suelo donde estratégicamente yacía colocado una especie de mantel bordado, en donde fueron colocados los objetos. Una vez que el sirviente se retiró, cerrando la puerta, el Príncipe se ubicó en su escritorio.

–Permanece allí sin hacer desastres, ¿Entendido? –Camus no sabía si la criatura entendería palabras, pero este parecía muy atento cuando Milo le hablaba.

–Kyuuuuuu! –Exclamó el dragón feliz, tomando entre sus garritas una pelota grande, que atajó con su cuerpo, para mordisquearla entre gruñidos y hacerla girar con sus patas traseras.

Por su parte, Camus se concentró tanto como le fue posible pese a los ruidos y gruñidos alegres de Beliel. Revisó tratados, indultos, investigó sobre antecedentes históricos que se referían a situaciones similares ocurridas en busca de tomar decisiones respecto a temas inherentes al reino. No lo negaba, bien podía resultar tedioso, pero le gustaba refugiarse entre letras cuando le era permitido, y analizar la historia alrededor del reino. Una vez terminada la labor protocolar, fue en busca de textos referidos a los dragones que una vez sirvieron como aliados y armas de guerra. Beliel entregando, se divertía a gusto con todos los juguetes a disposición, pero se aburría rápidamente de cada uno de estos. Tan solo una mariposa creada con cristal luminoso, similar a los usados para las lámparas, captó su atención por más de media hora, hasta que desafortunadamente, la separó del hilo que la sostenía, parando la pieza importante debajo del escritorio, a los pies de Camus, quien la encontró y la tomó.

–Supongo que es tu juguete favorito –Alcanzó a divisar a Beliel, pero este ya estaba distraído corriendo en círculos persiguiendo su larga cola. Ya le extrañaba al Príncipe de Saadalsud que el dragón no estuviese persiguiendo su cola. Después de todo, parecía muy inocente pese a la naturaleza de su especie. De repente recordó las palabras dichas por Degel la noche anterior, con quien alcanzó a hablar hasta altas horas de la noche tras el incidente de la habitación con Milo.

El duque de Krest le había comentado que dicha raza de dragones a la que parecía pertenecer Beliel, se caracterizaba por mantener una forma inocente la mayor parte de su vida, pero la personalidad de los mismos difería, dependiendo estas de la magia y de los sentimientos que albergaban sus cuidadores. La magia que alimentaba a estos dragones fluía con las emociones, y por ello, eran receptáculos de los más profundos sentimientos del hombre. Si el cuidador albergaba envidia, ira, sed de venganza, el dragón a su cuidado podía manifestarse de forma agresiva, llevando a cabo acciones violentas que expresaran los deseos inconscientes de aquel que lo alimentaba. Si por el contrario, el cuidador se mostraba puro de corazón, la naturaleza del dragón sería pacífica. Desafortunadamente no había mucha información de las diversas razas y clasificaciones de aquellas criaturas, por lo cual era difícil indagar más respecto al pequeño Beliel. A simple vista, se mostraba alegre e inocente, pero la magia de fuego expulsada por este le hizo entrar en alerta y preocupación. Si Beliel no era capaz de controlarse, podría representar un peligro para el mundo que conocían.

Un chillido de dolor sacó al príncipe de Saadalsud de sus pensamientos, encontrándose a Beliel llorando, mientras la punta de su cola tenía marcas rojizas de lo que parecían colmillos. El pequeño, habiendo alcanzado finalmente su cola, la mordió sin contemplaciones, convirtiéndose en el artífice de su propio padecimiento.

–Todo estará bien, déjame ver –Camus se aproximó al pequeño, sosteniendo un vaso de agua, humedeciendo sus dedos y pasándolos por el área lastimada, enfocando su magia, permitiendo a la dorada piel de la cola regenerarse, haciendo que la herida y el ardor, al igual que los chillidos de Beliel desaparecieran.

– ¡Kyu! ¡Kyu! Kyu! –Con cada sonido emitido, Beliel dio un salto de alegría, dejando a Camus pensando sobre cuán inofensivo era aquel pequeño, siendo incapaz de conocer el alcance de sus propias acciones.

–Permanece tranquilo, pronto terminaré –Camus regresó a su puesto, concentrándose en uno de los textos que podían darle la clave sobre Beliel y su verdadero origen. Sin embargo, un peso sobre la madera en su escritorio, le hizo asomarse. Sin saber de qué manera, el pequeño dragón logró escalar hasta el escritorio de madera, caminando sin cuidado hasta quedar frente a Camus, y sentarse en sus papeles.

– ¡Kyu! –Beliel no dejaba de mirar con sus enormes ojos azules a Camus. Este por su parte, le respondía con una fija mirada.

Camus alzó una de sus cejas, mientras Beliel solo lo miraba, cual si estuviesen en un torneo silencioso.

– ¡Kyu! –Nuevamente repitió el dragoncito, acostándose boca arriba sobre los documentos, señalando con una de sus garras su barriga mientras movía enérgicamente su cola.

–No soy Milo, no hare es…

–Kyyyyyu…Kyuuuuuuu –Beliel interrumpió, exigiendo atención a Saadalsud.

–Está bien –Camus resignado dejó caer su mano sobre el estómago de Beliel, acariciando torpemente. Por su lado, Beliel gruñía de felicidad, moviendo sus patitas traseras –Veo que te gusta –Al pasar los minutos, no se le hizo ajena la idea de otorgarle atenciones al pequeño dragón, encontrando la tarea relajante, y ver la expresión de calma de la criatura por causa de el, no le fue ajenos. Fue en ese momento en que descubrió que la verdadera naturaleza de Beliel contenía pureza y sentimientos no vistos en otros seres. Aun no lograba confirmar el origen de esta, pero algo dentro del representante de Aurore indicaba que había algo familiar en el dragoncito, y Milo tenía la clave. Cuando regresó en sí, Beliel estaba profundamente dormido, y según sabía Milo, su letargo era inquebrantable, a menos que el propio dragón ejerciera su propia voluntad. Camus le dejó dormir y siguió absorto en su lectura, aunque estaba seguro que Beliel le enseñó más que los textos antiguos sobre dragones.

Cuando regresó Milo, encontró a Camus absorto en su lectura, mientras Beliel seguía sumido en el descanso

– ¿Cómo les fue? –Milo se acercó a Beliel, dejando caer su dedo índice en su estómago –Veo que se durmió sobre tus documentos, lo lamento.

–Descuida, terminaré de revisarlos después de cenar –Camus abandonó los lentes utilizados para apoyarse en la lectura.

–Comprendo –Aquella frase salió inesperadamente de Milo con un dejo de melancolía, mientras tomaba con cuidado al pequeño, nuevamente guardándose de proponerle a su esposo ayudarle con los documentos. De alguna forma, la ausencia frecuente de Camus, quien acostumbraba a permanecer en el despacho hasta muy altas horas de la noche la mayor parte del tiempo, creaba una brecha que se traducía en un extraño vació que el Príncipe de Antaria comenzó a experimentar desde hacía algunas semanas. El deseo de ser partícipe de la labor de Camus también permanecía allí. Aunque agradecía que tanto Degel como Camus le tomaran en cuenta como una parte activa en los asuntos del reino, quería marcar una huella a su manera. Pero aquellos deseos se quedaban atrapados, deseando desembocar tras convertirse en uno al lado de Camus, y no cumplir solamente su destino.

– ¿Cómo te fue? –Preguntó Camus, centrando su atención en el chico.

–Nada mal –Milo pronunció –Los grandes inviernos llegaran y las estructuras experimentales servirán para albergar la magia que permitirá disminuir el alcance de las ventiscas. Pero aún desconocen el tipo de magia a utilizar, aunque escogimos los puntos de enlace que garantizaran la creación de un escudo –El entusiasmo se escuchaba en la voz de Milo –El hielo no funcionará esta vez, por lo que será un tema a tratar en la próxima junta de Altos Magos –Hizo una pausa –Hyoga me comentó que uno de ellos, fue tu mentor –Milo sonreía, a lo que Camus asintió –Probablemente lo conozca, sería curioso

–Ya lo conoces –Respondió Camus –Cuando estuviste inconsciente a causa del despertar de tu magia, te examinó y me dio las recomendaciones para tratarte. Es una persona admirable –La forma en la que el Príncipe de Saadalsud hablaba del Mago Frey contenía abandonos de afecto que Milo incluso pudo notar –Pronto podrás hablar con el –Dicho esto, Camus se incorporó del sillón –Quiero hablar contigo respecto a Beliel –Hizo una pausa –Creo que es mejor que tenga una habitación separada, por el bien de su crecimiento y por nuestro bienestar. Si su magia se manifiesta nuevamente en nuestra habitación, podría ser perjudicial –Camus abrió la puerta, a fin de que los tres pudiesen salir, al mismo tiempo que Beliel despertaba tras dar un largo bostezo.

–No es momento de hacerlo, aun es un pequeño –Replicó Milo con una postura agresiva.

–Es un pequeño capaz de quemarnos si lo dejamos a su libre albedrío –La posición de Camus era expuesta de forma tajante.

–Primero aislarlo, ¿Luego que sigue? ¿Encerrarlo en una jaula? –La molestia de Milo comenzaba a surgir nuevamente

–Una jaula no será necesaria si asumes tu responsabilidad y te haces cargo de él apropiadamente –Aquellas palabras dichas por Camus, hicieron a Beliel bajar de los brazos de Milo hasta llegar al suelo, cubriendo con sus garras delanteras sus oídos.

–Entonces debe ser lo que su majestad indique, después de todo soy solo un vil extranjero ante sus ojos y los del duque –El tono de voz de Milo se alzó, y algunas personas a su alrededor vieron de reojo el espectáculo que tras la puerta abierta del despacho del Príncipe heredero se ofrecía.

–Kyuuuuuuuuuuuuu –Beliel escupió fuego a los pies de ambos. Sus ojos azules ahora adquirían un tono carmesí, revelando la molestia que sentía al verse en el medio de discusiones sin sentido. Milo lo tomó entre sus brazos, percibiendo el calor emitido en su dorado cuerpecito.

– ¿Ves a que me refiero? –Una estela de partículas blancas se desprendió a los pies de Camus, expandiéndose por el piso de la habitación, refrescando el acalorado lugar.

–Ya veo que no comprendes que es por tu causa, Saadalsud –Milo quiso golpear la pared –Solo te limitas a imponer tu voluntad al consorte, sin tener una puta idea de lo que es ver a través de terceros, centrándote en ti –Podía continuar, mas ello implicaba reducirse al nivel de peleonero de bar, y no quería darle el gusto de verle como un estúpido.

x-x-x-x

Aimo era el más joven de los sirvientes. Con tan solo 16 años, edad en que abandonó el orfanato para trabajar en el Castillo de Aurore, tenía más inseguridad en su persona que peso en su cuerpo. Por esta razón, se hizo blanco fácil de las bromas que secretamente los sirvientes con más experiencia hacían a los nuevos. Trasladar los juguetes del dragón hasta el despacho del Príncipe fue tarea fácil, que realizó con manos temblorosas, entre las risas de los demás chicos. Incluso una apuesta rondaba entre los chicos, en donde la cólera del Príncipe de Antaria serviría para determinar una el resultado de esta, la cual consistía en quebrantar el frágil temple de Aimo y hacerlo llorar. El pobre chico desconocía cuales eran las intenciones de sus crueles compañeros al indicarle que debía preguntarle a Milo si deseaba que se le preparara la habitación de huéspedes aquella noche.

Los reclamos de un furioso Milo para el joven sirviente, quien temblaba notoriamente, llegaron a los oídos de Camus, quien en ese momento caminaba por el pasillo, desviando su objetivo para llegar hasta donde Príncipe y sirviente estaban.

–Pe-perdone…me…No fue mi…Intención –El chico seguía excusándose, mientras Milo le dirigía una mirada autoritaria.

– ¿Es así como tratas a quienes te hacen la vida más fácil? –Camus se impuso con firmeza, obligando a Milo a voltearse para encontrar frialdad en el –Ve a descansar, yo me haré cargo –Se dirigió Camus hacia el joven sirviente, quien nervioso, hizo reverencia y se retiró con nerviosismo en sus pasos.

–Es así como trato a quienes vienen de impertinentes a meterse en asuntos ajenos –Replicó Milo, sin importarle que el resto de personas viesen aquel intercambio de palabras.

–Te recuerdo que existen formas menos déspotas de expresarte, en vez de descargarte con inocentes.

–Llámalos ingenuos, inocentes, pero son solo viejas chismosas que cotillean sobre nuestras peleas, porque eso es lo que somos, y no parece tener importancia para ti –Milo se dio la vuelta nuevamente, perdiéndose entre los pasillos, en búsqueda de la habitación en la que descansó la noche anterior, pese a que eso significaba dar la razón a aquellos que hablaban a espaldas de los príncipes, mas no deseaba compartir el mismo lugar con Camus esa noche.

Camus regresó a su despacho, aun con la mirada de Milo en su cabeza. Últimamente, era más difícil para el sacarlo de su mente. Recordando sus discusiones, sabía con certeza lo que Milo le había reprochado, era cierto. Empezaba a ver el mundo en un enfoque distinto desde que Milo llegó a su vida. Siempre se mantuvo hermético, y lo que conocía del mundo era a través de terceros. Tan solo el Príncipe de Antaria tuvo el valor de decírselo, algo que Camus empezaba a apreciar, entre los argumentos que mantenían. Notó el pequeño juguete de Beliel que aún permanecía roto en su escritorio, y buscó con su mirada la varilla a la que pertenecía.

Milo se encontraba sentado en un amplio mueble, en la habitación de la noche anterior, mientras jugaba con el pequeño Beliel, hablando con este mientras alejaba y acercaba uno de sus juguetes favoritos a modo de juego.

–Kyu Kyu –Beliel perseguía el juguete alegremente de un extremo a otro.

–Lo sé, lo sé –Expresó Milo al único miembro de aquel castillo que parecía comprenderle –Créeme que no es fácil convivir con estos pedantes, y sus ridículas costumbres, pero tienes razón, debo ser paciente hasta que pueda mostrarles de lo que soy capaz –Beliel observó a Milo con alegría, en realidad el dragón no dijo eso, pero Milo quería suponer que Beliel pensaba de la misma forma y que podía ser su mejor consejero.

No fue difícil para Camus dar con la ubicación de Milo. Tocó la puerta sin dar señales de su voz, y tras la autorización del Príncipe de Antaria, Camus entró, manteniéndose cerca de Milo.

–Esto se quedó en el despacho, supuse que lo necesitarían –Saadalsud acercó el juguete reparado con sus propias manos, a juzgar por los nudos mal hechos en el hilo que sostenían a la mariposa de juguete.

–Gracias –Milo respondió fríamente, manteniendo su mirada puesta en Beliel.

–Milo –Camus tomó aire, sentándose en el mismo sillón que su esposo, manteniendo una distancia prudencial –Tuviste tus razones en hacer esos reclamos –Hizo una pausa para aclarar su voz –Desde el primer momento en que vivimos bajo el mismo techo hemos tenido marcadas diferencias. Sin embargo, no es mi intención que las consecuencias de nuestras discusiones se extiendan –Otra pausa se hizo –A lo que me refiero es que, debemos llegar a un acuerdo.

– ¿Qué clase de acuerdo? –Milo volteó a ver a su consorte.

–A establecer las condiciones para convivir en armonía

–Hablas de condiciones como si se tratase de sacrificios.

–Milo, no es lo que quise decir –Replicó Camus –Al hablar de condiciones me refiero a crear un entorno favorable para ambos. Este matrimonio no ha sido fácil para ninguno, y es momento de crear condiciones para dar y ceder por el bien mutuo.

Milo le escuchó en silencio, analizando cada palabra dicha por los labios ajenos. Aunque su parte consciente le hacía permanecer en alerta, algo en su intuición le aseguraba la honestidad en las palabras de Saadalsud.

–Te escucho –Milo inmediatamente respondió, con intriga en sus ojos, los cuales se reflejaban en los azules de Camus.

–He visto como desempeñas bien las responsabilidades que te ha dado Degel –Camus hablaba con satisfacción en sus palabras –Has dejado una buena impresión en las personas, y es algo que alabo en silencio –No sabía la razón, pero le costaba dar palabras de halago a Milo sin que se notara en exceso –Quiero que expreses tu voz, de ahora en adelante quisiera que te involucraras más en nuestras sesiones de gobierno, e impongas tus opiniones al igual que el resto de la cámara.

–Estoy de acuerdo –Respondió Milo, con sorpresa disimulada –En ese caso, quiero ser de ayuda en tu despacho. He visto la cantidad de documentos que debes revisar, y el tiempo que dedicas a ello –Había determinación en sus deseos –Me será útil para el futuro en donde…

–Gobernaremos juntos –Agregó Camus –Será grato contar con tu presencia –Inconscientemente, se acercaba a Milo –Es importante por el bien de ambos, que dejes en claro tu opinión.

–Entonces quiero agregar algo mas –Repuso un confiado Milo –Nuestras diferencias en el futuro, deseo que sean algo a resolver en privado –Tomó aire –Por más fuerte que sea una discusión, porque posiblemente las habrá, no quiero que tengamos habitaciones separadas. Sé que es extraño para ti pero, no quiero que nuestros asuntos sean la comidilla del resto.

Camus ciertamente no esperaba aquella petición. Milo nuevamente tenía razón, aunque tuviesen diferencias, era importante no hacerlas públicas. Finalmente, asintió.

–Estoy de acuerdo, Milo –Se incorporó, invitando con su mirada a su esposo para hacer lo mismo –Habrán noches en que posiblemente permanezca en el despacho hasta el amanecer.

–En ese caso te acompañaré –Completó Milo.

–Me parece bien –Replicó Camus.

–Es un paso para un tratado de paz –Milo se incorporó.

–No había pensado en ese término, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo –Camus quedó al frente de Milo, tomando con cuidado su rostro entre sus manos, uniendo sus frentes sin perder de vista la mirada celeste de Antaria –"Una prumessa vene siempre vera" –De sus labios surgieron las palabras dichas en el Reino de Antaria para sellar una promesa.

Milo se estremeció al escuchar el suave fluir del idioma de Antaria en la voz de Camus, rompiendo en gracia y sensualidad, evocando la belleza añorada así como aquello que Milo amó desde el uso de su razón, su reino y los recuerdos de su pasado. Algo en su corazón latiendo con fuerza le decía que el compromiso del representante de Aurore provenía de su alma, y de la pureza que emanaba y transmitía a través de su tacto.

–"Una prumessa vene sempre…–Milo no pudo completar la frase, sus labios fueron más astutos, uniéndose a los labios de Camus en un cuidadoso tacto, separándose lentamente, palpando la suavidad de la piel rosácea convertida en anhelo.

Camus abrió sus ojos, tan solo para encontrar el rostro del chico con el cual compartía sus días y un destino. Una sutil sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios, antes de unirse a los ajenos, buscando retomar la unión de ambos, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban en candorosas caricias en las mejillas del Príncipe de Antaria.

Milo se vio así mismo en una realidad inimaginable, respondiendo con ternura y calma al beso. Sus manos descendieron hasta los hombros de Camus, acercándole instintivamente a su cuerpo, fundiéndose en un abrazo, asegurándose de atrapar al chico, cual si no deseara que este se marchara. No había mucho que pensar, no deseaba hacerlo. Le agradaba la sensación que dejaba impregnada Camus en sus labios, junto con aquel gesto de ternura que representaban las caricias que Saadalsud inesperadamente le otorgaba. Su sonrisa se percibió en el instante en que ambos se separaron por un fugaz instante, uniéndose inmediatamente en un ósculo anhelado.

El calor de la piel de Milo, junto con su esencia, atrajo a Camus sin oponer resistencia, tampoco deseaba separarse. Desde aquella cercanía podía percibirle, podía buscarle y perderse nuevamente en el húmedo rastro que sus labios dejaban en los suyos. Pronto, el beso perdió su candidez, y las restricciones eran inexistentes en el momento en que la lengua de Milo comenzó a buscar entre mayor profundidad, a lo cual Camus le imitó, acariciando con la suya propia la extensión que le hizo despertar pensamientos menos castos, los mismos que reprimía con facilidad en anteriores ocasiones. Sin embargo, esta vez no le era fácil, y la mano ajena que tocaba su cintura no le ayudaba en ese propósito.

Camus representó un reto para el Príncipe de Angaria. Más que la intriga de saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar su esposo, anhelaba descubrirle por completo, romper las barreras que les mantenían distanciados desde el primer momento en que se vieron. El tacto de Camus era exquisito, y aprendía rápido, emulando con habilidad sus propias caricias. El perfume de Camus traía algo que enloquecía la mitad de sus sentidos. Pronto, se encontró separado de Camus, descendiendo hasta su cuello, buscando la dulzura del aroma en su blanca y delicada piel. Aquello le costó la cordura, y aspirar su fragancia fue su error. Milo sonreía contra el cuello del Príncipe de Saadalsud, y atraído como un cazador a su presa, mordió el labio inferior de Camus, soltándolo con lentitud, para retomar el beso.

La sorpresa de Camus de verse asediado de esa manera por el joven príncipe le traslado a un nivel diferente, en donde nuevamente estuvo a punto de desequilibrarse. Se mantuvo en calma, aunque el temor comenzaba a invadirle. Fue mayor el anhelo de continuar con Milo y su propia fuerza y su voluntad aquello que le mantuvo en calma aparente, pese a la corriente de sensaciones que le recorrían. Sus propias manos fueron sorprendidas acariciando los brazos de su esposo, dibujando con sus dedos las formas que los músculos marcados denotaban. Su respiración se cortó al percibir el dolor en sus labios, sorprendiéndose al gemir de placer, en lugar de apartarse del otro. Aquello fue un llamado para Camus, quien respondió con furia al besar a Milo, empujándole con sus pasos hasta arrinconarle contra la pared más cercana, ignorando el resto del mundo a su alrededor. Desconocía esa faceta de él que apenas descubría, mas no le asustaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo actuaba sin analizar y sin pensar en consecuencias, dejándose llevar por sus propios instintos. Milo respondía a su estimulo. Con ello sabía que podía seguir adelante.

Milo no abandonaba la sorpresa de encontrar a un Camus liberado, uno distinto al que se mostraba estoico la gran mayoría del tiempo. No fue ajeno a ese Camus. Le retó con cada caricia y cada embestida de sus labios, disfrutando de lo que Saadalsud le entregaba, permitiéndose guiar y ser guiado. El simple anhelo se transformaba en puro deseo, y su mano descendiendo por la baja espalda de Camus, hasta percibir las suaves formas que encontró más al sur era prueba de ello.

– ¡Kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! –El chillido sumamente alegre de un Beliel que batía sus pequeñas y doradas alas sacó a los príncipes de su trance, dejando sonrojos en los rostros de ambos, viéndose descubiertos por la inocencia del pequeño dragón.

–Será mejor retirarnos –Habló Camus, recobrando la compostura rápidamente –Te espero en la habitación –Dicho aquello, se retiró con discreción, sin perder la gracia en sus pasos, dejando a Milo admirándole en silencio, sin darse cuenta de ello.

–Nos vemos pequeño –Milo acarició la cabeza del dragón –Duerme profundamente y no hagas desastres, ¿Eh? –Tras despedirse de Beliel, el Príncipe de Antaria se marchó del lugar, buscando la dirección que le llevaría a los aposentos en donde le esperaba Camus de Aurore, con la incertidumbre del instante que les aguardaba tras el momento compartido. No mentiría, Camus le intrigaba, y de alguna manera esa noche encontraría una respuesta.

* * *

Glosario:

(1) Una promesa siempre se cumple

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

Primero que nada pido disculpas por la enorme tardanza al actualizar. Han sido eventos que escapan de mis manos, pero espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

Posiblemente a partir del 9no capitulo pase la historia a clasificación M. Pero eso dependerá de cuan explicita sea en la descripción de los eventos.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	9. Capitulo 9: Sentimientos

_**Disclaimer:** _ Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Los eventos, así como los personajes originales relatados en esta historia son de mi autoría, sin fines de lucro, solamente con los animos de entretener.

 _ **Advertencia:**_ Moderadas escenas de sexo homosexual. Razón por la cual he cambiado la clasificación a M.

.

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Sentimientos**

 **.**

Sus pasos eran seguros, mas dentro de sí, sus emociones estaban revueltas. Para Milo era innegable, Camus le atrajo desde el momento en que le vio, aunque el espejismo creado por una visión tan fría y perfecta se vio derrotada con las primeras palabras dichas por este, su intriga por él nunca desapareció del todo. Pronto, los mínimos detalles que eran expresados por Camus fueron evidentes para el heredero de Antaria, quien se vio deleitándose por ellos. La forma en que apartaba sus lacios mechones aguamarina, la suavidad que adquiría su voz cuando sabía que era escuchado, incluso su ceño fruncido, de alguna manera le causaba fascinación hacerle enojar y sacarle de su zona de comodidad. Pero a su vez, un evidente afecto hacia él surgía, uno que pensó se trataría de costumbre y, quizás, compañerismo. Pero esa noche, aquel simple afecto era tan solo un sentimiento desconocido que era impulsado por su propia pasión, una diferente a lo que conoció en otro momento.

Se encontró siguiéndole sin prisa, ocultando la intriga despierta tras los últimos actos. La distancia discreta se acortó en el preciso momento en que la pesada puerta de la recámara se cerró tras ellos, apartándolos del resto del mundo, uniéndolos a ambos a un beso añorado, uno que evocaba las mismas sensaciones experimentadas, las mismas corrientes, el deseo de sus pieles chocando y descubriéndose, entre botones desatados y el desespero de encontrarse nuevamente entre inútiles telas que caían al suelo entre la torpeza de las caricias y los jadeos que llenaron el cuarto. No había lugar para las dudas ni los pensamientos, solo para los pasos que los llevaron hasta el lecho nupcial que compartían.

Las manos ávidas de Milo buscaron deshacer los obstáculos de las telas de Camus, quien le contempló desde su posición, debajo del Príncipe de Antaria, quien rodeó su cintura con sus piernas. Una caricia en la mejilla de Milo detuvo el curso de su anhelo. Tomó aquella mano con la suya, encontrando estremecedora el frío contraste de Camus con el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, de su propia magia. El rostro envuelto en rubor de Saadalsud le hacía querer avanzar, el profundo azul de aquella mirada le hizo perderse en devoción. Fue en aquella pausa que Milo comprendió el efecto que la magia de Camus le provocaba en ese momento.

–Continúa…  
La profunda voz de Saadalsud le hizo regresar a la realidad en la cual, el deseo de descubrir las extensiones de Camus y su temor de causarle daño coincidían en un profundo sentimiento hacia el otro que no tenía forma de definir.

Entrega, pasión desmedida, caricias pérfidas que recorrían las pieles ajenas, intercalándose con ávidos besos que descubrían territorios inexpertos. Era innegable la experiencia que el Príncipe de Antaria tenía sobre aquellas artes, gracias a años de aventuras, escapadas fugaces, diversos encuentros, rostros que eran desconocidos y que no tenían significado en su mente. Tan solo Camus era el protagonista de sus pensamientos, del vaivén de sus caderas, de las embestidas cuidadosas en un principio, y de sus arremetidas apasionadas. Milo se deleitaba con los gemidos de Saadalsud, con la calidez que su estrecho interior guardaba. El rostro de éxtasis, enmarcado en sudor por los cabellos azulados de Camus era su victoria, su razón para sonreír y sellas entre besos su unión. Las palabras de por medio nunca son necesarias cuando ambos corazones se conectan, alcanzando juntos el clímax de la mutua entrega de sus cuerpos, una que ni ellos mismos imaginaban, una que sin saberlo, reforzaría el hilo invisible de su relación.

Los rayos del sol les alcanzaron apenas el alba se asomó entre las cortinas de la gran ventana de aquella habitación, encontrando a ambos príncipes con sus cuerpos entrelazados en un abrazo. Los brazos de Antaria rodeaban la aparente fragilidad de Saadalsud, resguardando su fuerza. Milo abrió pesadamente sus ojos, encontrando la paz en el rostro de un durmiente Camus. Se encontró con su brazo derecho adormecido por la posición en que se encontraba, sirviendo de almohada a su esposo. Permaneció quieto entre su cuerpo, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro.

–No nos hará daño permanecer un poco más en esa posición –susurró por lo bajo, ocultando la mitad de su rostro en los lacios cabellos de Camus, aspirando la dulzura del aroma que le inundaba.

Tres golpes certeros a la puerta interrumpieron la tranquilidad, obligando a Milo a incorporarse, acomodando una almohada en la cabeza de Camus con cuidado. Gruñó ante la molestia y se colocó una bata, abriendo la puerta.

–Tengo entendido que las campanillas no han sonado –rezongó Milo, con cara de pocos amigos al encontrarse con Hyoga.

–Existen excepciones para que sus majestades se despierten más temprano – respondió Hyoga –;en este caso, le concierne en especial a usted –el chico entregó una carta a Milo –. Recibirá en el transcurso de la mañana a un invitado de Antaria, el canciller para ser precisos –Hyoga se inclinó y se retiró, dejando a un dudoso Milo.

Antaria abrió el sobre que guardaba la carta, confirmando la visita de su amigo de la infancia.

–Como siempre, Mu no pierde la costumbre de avisar ridículamente de su visita. Con ese protocolo cursi encajaría perfectamente aquí –Milo habló en voz baja.

–Así que somos cursis, dime algo que no sepa –la voz firme de Camus se escuchó al fondo de la habitación. Milo notó un brillo especial en su rostro pese a sus cabellos despeinados.

–A decir verdad, sí lo son –Milo guiñó un ojo, acercándose hasta su esposo, para depositar un beso en su mejilla, a lo que Camus no se negó–. Hoy queda un día largo por delante, pero sobreviviremos.  
Milo sabía que un choque de emociones se llevaría a cabo dentro de el tras ver a Mu junto a los recuerdos de Antaria.

Camus asintió, sosteniendo con la suya la mano con la que Milo acariciaba su rostro.

–Te noto algo cansado, duerme un poco más, pediré que traigan el desayuno a tu cama y esta vez seré yo quien atienda los deberes.

Algo de buen humor sonaba en la voz del Príncipe de Antaria, notando una ligera sonrisa en Camus.

–Milo…  
Camus susurró, haciendo una pausa en las palabras que trataban de emerger de sus labios.

–Dime.

Un breve silencio protagonizó el momento, mientras la respiración de Camus se detenía.

–Sobreviviremos – dijo finalmente Camus, reprochándose a sí mismo por cambiar las palabras a ultimo momento.

.

x—x—x—x—x—x

.

Ataviado de la mejor manera, el Príncipe de Antaria recibió en la sala principal al canciller, notando el escaso cambio en el físico de aquel joven de cabellos lilas. Recordaba a Mu como siempre, ataviado de la mejor manera posible. Si no fuese por su título, nadie creería que aquel joven representara al reino de Antaria.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo –Milo sonreía ante su viejo amigo.

–Ciertamente su majestad –Mu permanecía inclinado, con sus ojos aún cerrados en señal de respeto.

—Por favor Mu, trátame como siempre –Milo se acercó, tomando de los hombros a Mu –. No te inclines. Recuerda el dicho de nuestros hermanos en Antaria.

– "Los hermanos luchan a la par, y solo para levantarte, me inclinaré ante ti"– recordó Mu, levantando su rostro.

–Así me gusta, ahora lo importante – la sonrisa de Milo se hizo mas jovial —¿Has traido nuevas? ¿El reino como se encuentra? ¿Cómo está Mai?

–El reino no ha cambiado desde la última vez que lo vio, al igual que su padre –Mu hizo silencio –; en cuanto a la joven Princesa, ha experimentado altos y bajos en su salud, pero ha sabido superar sus desavenencias con el éxito esperado. Quiso venir conmigo, pero las estrictas indicaciones del médico le han prohibido abandonar el reposo.

Milo contuvo su respiración. Si algo era de su preocupación era la frágil salud de Mai, algo que temía tras marcharse de Antaria.

– ¿Es aquello que imaginamos? –Milo presionó su puño contra su pecho, percibiendo los latidos de su corazón. Su cuerpo comenzó a hervir. El brillo en el ojo de la espada era evidencia de la cantidad de magia inesperada que absorbía del cuerpo de Milo.

–No lo sabemos –Mu bajó su mirada –. Es una de las razones por las cuales he venido, en búsqueda de la oportunidad de encontrar una magia capaz de controlar el corazón de la Princesa.

–Entiendo –Milo apretó sus dientes –. Hyoga, organiza una reunión con los Altos Magos hoy mismo.

–No sabemos si estarán ocupados –respondió el chico.

–Este es un asunto diplomático, ¿O acaso quieres que surja un conflicto al incumplirse el contrato de unión entre las casas de Antaria y Saadalsud?– los ojos de Milo mostraron furia en aquel instante, petrificando a Hyoga.

–Entendido –Hyoga se marchó rápidamente, sabía la relevancia de aquella orden.

.

x—x—x—x—x—x

.

Milo lo temía. Aquel corazón ardiente en fiebre era el precio a pagar por la supervivencia de Mai, Princesa de Antaria. El sacrificio de su madre perseguía en el dolor a la fiebre de la pequeña, la cual Milo cuidó con ayuda de Calvera. Fueron varios los años en los que aquella maldición de fiebres continuas cesó, olvidándose de ella. No había que preocuparse, al menos por los momentos. Pero la calma desapareció en el corazón de un ansioso Milo, quien caminaba en círculos, impaciente mientras trataba de encontrar la calma en su refugio, Beliel tan solo lo veía, siguiendo sus pasos mientras agitaba sus pequeñas alas.

–¡Kyu! –Beliel aburrido, salió de aquel refugio, buscando una presencia que se acercaba.

–Tú no, oye. ¡Beliel! –Un ofuscado Príncipe de Antaria salió tras del pequeño dragón, esquivando piedras. Sin embargo, su vista no pudo encontrar a la pequeña criatura.

–Solo me añaden más preocupaciones –Milo bajó corriendo, mirando a sus alrededores en búsqueda de Beliel. Una voz, combinada con los alegres ruidos del dragón le hicieron encontrarse con una peculiar escena.

–No es normal encontrarse con este pequeñín a solas.

Un anciano con aspecto amigable en su rostro, cabellos y barba plateados, abrazaba y otorgaba mimos al alegre Beliel.

–Disculpe si los interrumpí, pero no esperaba que se escapara de esa forma –Milo se acercó, recibiendo entre sus brazos a Beliel, quien brincó inmediatamente hacia su presencia.

–Tengo entendido que ya no quedaban más pequeños de su raza, pero es grato verlo –el anciano sonreía, presionando el corazón de Milo.

–Gracias por encontrarlo –Milo se inclinó en señal de respeto al mayor –. Dígame de qué forma puedo pagarle.

–Para un anciano que lo ha visto todo, lo ha obtenido casi todo, en más de mil años, nada más que el saber que puedo ayudar a un joven en su angustia, es la mejor recompensa que puedo recibir.  
El mayor dio unas palmadas en un tronco que se encontraba a su lado, invitando a un sorprendido Milo a sentarse.

–Abuelo, aquello que me angustia va más allá de los simples conocimientos de un ciudadano.

–Te sorprendería saber que las respuestas las encuentras en los lugares que menos imaginas.

–Incluso en un lugar lleno de magia, no hay evidente solución para un corazón enfermizo –la voz de Milo se quebraba al revelar aquello.

—Si unen sus corazones, es posible que compartan fortalezas –el anciano tomó un poco de pan de su mochila y lo compartió con el Príncipe de Antaria —¿Conoces la leyenda del ave de Sydan?

Milo negó con su cabeza.

–El ave que une los corazones en la distancia. Son medios para la magia, ya que pueden transmitirla entre dos personas. Hace cientos de años corrieron peligro debido a magos ambiciosos, así que el reino de Saadalsud los tomó bajo su resguardo, garantizando su protección. Tan solo los miembros de la familia real y los Altos Magos de conducta intachable pueden disponer de uno de ellos, cada cierto tiempo –El mayor comió su trozo de pan.

– ¿Es posible transmitir la fuerza de un corazón a otro? ¿Salvar el corazón enfermo de mi hermana a través de la magia del mío? –Milo se incorporó entusiasta, apresurado.

–Si tienes la astucia necesaria, podrás hacerlo –el de cabellos y barba sonreía –. Una vez que lo tengas, tan solo un cantico entonado por sus voces, será suficiente. Pienso que será una tarea fácil para el Príncipe venido de las tierras de Antaria.

–Abuelo, gracias –Milo hizo una nueva reverencia al mayor, quien acarició los rubios cabellos del Príncipe.

Milo marchó apresurado a la reunión con los Altos Magos, tras dejar unas monedas de oro al anciano. Deseaba confirmar aquella leyenda. Si era cierta, el mismo obtendría la clave para salvar a su hermana, a costa de su vida si era necesaria.

.

x—x—x—x—x

.

–Veo convicción en sus ojos, pero requerirá más si quiere pasar esta prueba –  
El hombre mayor observaba a lo lejos, mientras veía como dos guardias se acercaban hacia él.

–Alto Mago Frey, perdone nuestra tardanza, pero el carro está listo –uno de los guardias habló.

–Descuiden –Frey asintió –, nada es casualidad. Este pequeño accidente me ahorró una tarea importante. Ahora solo depende de la voluntad ajena.

.

x—x—x—x—x

.

* * *

.

x—x—x—x—x

.

 ** _Notas al final del capítulo:_**

.

-No tengo excusas para la tardanza en este capítulo, y aunque es corto, me servirá para tomar nuevamente el ritmo en la escritura. Han pasado muchas cosas y siguen pasando, pero no me explayaré en dichos asuntos pues sé que vinieron fue a leer y no a saber lo que pasa con mi vida.

-Tampoco tengo excusas para que las escenas "candentes" fuesen tan resumidas, pero tras casi un año sin actualizar, concluí que no soy buena para escribirlas y no quería atascarme más con la historia. Si todo sale bien, habrá más escenas como estas en los siguientes capítulos.

-Espero que las condiciones se den para seguir escribiendo y publicando. Y que el apoyo otorgado a esta humilde historia sea el mismo pese a todo. Considero este momento como un punto cumbre que me ayudará a decidir si seguir escribiendo historias en general o abandonarlo. De todas formas, hubo lo que esperaban, un "sexy time".

-Muchas gracias por sus ánimos incondicionales, así como sus reviews, votos, y su paciencia infinita.

-Feliz momento del día en el que se encuentren.


End file.
